I Just Love You
by Jessy Potter 2209
Summary: A solidão me deixa em paz. Por um momento, ela me liberta. Fecho os olhos e sonho com ele. Ele está perdido nos meus braços. Sua cabeça no meu coração. E suavemente ele sussurra as palavras: Eu... eu simplesmente te amo... DRACO M./HARRY P.
1. Capitulo 1

**I Just Love You...**

* * *

** Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **A solidão me deixa em paz. Por um momento, ela me liberta. Fecho os olhos e sonho com ele.**  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para futuros leitores.

**Obs³:** Queridos leitores que liam com devido carinho minhas fic sinto em dizer que as únicas duas fics em aberto ainda em meu site só não foi concluída, pois me falta criatividade, também não esperem, e sinto muito em dizer isso, mas não esperem atualizações fixas dessa fic, pois postarei de acordo com meu humor, pois ela ainda não está finalizada, mas está bem adiantada, então paciência. Mas eu espero de coração que vocês gostem e comentem afinal não saberei desse fato se não me disserem. Estava morrendo de saudades de todos os leitores e de escrever fics, espero ter voltado para ficar... ;D

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude, mas nunca se sabe não é? kkk ( Quem quiser ser minha beta é só me mandar uma MP, estou necessitada...kkkkk)

bjos é se deliciem...

**Capitulo1.**

**-X-**

_Sozinho, é essa é a palavra_

_E deixo meu coração quando o deixo_

_Os dias passam eternamente e as noites também_

**-X-**

Os pés eram cautelosos, quando tocavam o solo do submundo de Londres. Ele ia completar vinte e oito anos e fazia mais de onze anos que a Segunda Grande guerra havia chegado ao fim. Fazia dez anos que não sabia nada mais além do que aqueles becos sujos da Londres-trouxa.

Mas Harry Potter não era nem mendigo e muito menos estava fugindo do mundo bruxo, não, viver em meio daquelas precariedades fazia nada mais nada menos que parte de seu trabalho. Harry Potter era como ele mesmo gostava de se nomear como um Sherlock Homes. Ele percorria por meio daqueles becos atrás de informações de casos que o Ministério abria mão, por motivos... Bem digamos, que por motivos bem maiores pelos quais a Corte não podia se renegar a aceitar.

Suborno.

É Harry Potter não era mais um garotinho inocente. Não é nem mais alguém que pensa que tudo se resume entre bem ou mal. Não, Harry Potter agora é um homem que não quer deixar de acreditar que pequenos atos podem fazer a diferença. Que acredita que esses atos tomados com grande astúcia podem salvar muito mais vidas.

Pois se o Ministério quer fechar os olhos para casos como de tráficos de crianças, ele e sua pequena equipe não fechariam.

Sim, Voldemort morreu. Mas Harry descobriu que perante tantas coisas que já presenciou que Voldemort foi à de longe a mais terrível delas. Pois Tom Riddle também fora capaz de colocar a cara no mundo e morrer pela causa que acreditava, assim como ele mesmo estava disposto. Mas as criaturas, pois nem pessoas eram dignas de ser chamadas assim, que ele agora caçava eram as piores raças, as que não mereciam nem o perdão de Deus.

Harry estava nesse caso a mais de um mês, nesse meio tempo conseguira mandar para Azkaban criminosos com provas suficientes que nem o maior suborno do mundo poderia livrar as caras dos desgraçados, afinal o Ministério não ia bater de frente com a mídia e com o Herói.

Harry não é mais um idiota em dispensar e fugir da mídia, muito pelo contrario em meio ao seu time estava um dos maiores jornalista de toda Londres-bruxa. Colin Creevey, um dos grandes colunistas do Profeta Diário, além da sua querida amiga, diretora e dona do segundo maior jornal bruxo: O Pasquim. Luna Lovegood.

Possuía um grande time e entre eles estava seus fieis amigos Rony e Hermione Weasley, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan.

Harry não sabia como descrevê-los, mas podia dizer o que todos eles faziam: Lutavam para forçar o Ministério a mudar. Nenhum deles seria tolo o bastante para bater de frente com a Corte Suprema, mesmo o ministro sendo um velho amigo de batalha; mas o que poucas pessoas poderiam fazer perante tamanha falcatrua e influencia politica? Nada, absolutamente.

Mas todos eles aprenderam a jogar aqueles jogos. Hermione trabalhava atualmente como grande representante do setor de Execuções das Leis da Magia, uma grande influencia e bons ouvidos em meio às lacunas do Ministério. Além de Rony com seu trabalho de auror, conseguindo informações e bases de ataques dos casos ignorados e fechados pelo Ministério, recuperando papeladas e copias de provas desses mesmos casos.

Em seguida vinha a dupla feliz do Time Dino e Simas. Thomas com seus conhecimentos de medicina bruxa e Finnigan funcionário do maior banco do mundo-bruxo. Gringotes. Simas apresentava a movimentação de contas de todos os suspeitos, depósitos e o mais importante transferências; onde e quando elas ocorriam.

Harry gosta de acreditar que eles são um time bastante forte. E com esse caso de tráficos de crianças eram tudo do que precisavam no momento.

O Time sabia que tinha muita coisa envolvida nesse caso. Muitos interesses. Alguns burocratas malditos, nem sabiam no que seus galeões estavam sendo investidos e como eles chegavam a suas mãos, todos só queriam saber do lucro que teriam em suas contas bancarias.

O Ministério fora calado e por pouco o Profeta também, mesmo esse apaziguando as informações que lançava, deixando a roda pé da pagina e com palavras de poucos impactos. Mas para isso tinha O Pasquim que colocava um dia sim e um dia não informações bastantes impactosas sobre as crianças e a facção de sequestradores e traficantes de órgãos.

O Time sabia que ainda faltava muito para chegar à cabeça da organização, eles sabiam quem era, mas não tinham provas e nem recursos para chegar até a chefia. Mas possuíam paciência e perseverança, afinal aquele corpo de traficantes tinham muitos cortes e para se pegar uma infecção é questão de tempo. E Harry tinha tempo, muito tempo para achar o vírus certo para destruir aquele corpo.

Harry não trabalhava em nenhum lugar, além do Time. Não tinha estomago para ficar a mercê do Ministério, por isso desistiu de ser auror. E por não ter nenhum trabalho acabava por ser o único capaz de fazer pesquisa de campo. Muitas das vezes tinha companhia, mas hoje era 'dia de branco'- como Hermione gosta de dizer. Segundas-feiras para Harry eram sempre solitárias.

Mas não se importava.

Estava muito confiante que hoje conseguiria capturar um dos braços direitos da Chefia, ou pelo menos conseguir prova suficiente para jogar na fuça do Ministério para caça-lo. Estava à procura de um maldito burocrata corrupto.

_Quando um deles não é..._ – pensou o moreno com ironia.

Bom à questão é que capturaria um dos peixes grandes, peixe esse que Harry poderia extrair informações valiosas de sua mente. Poderia lhe dar provas mais concretas sobre o envolvimento da Chefia.

Os olhos verdes caíram sobre a figura desengonçada que saia de um pub, que se encontrava de frente para o beco que lhe servia como esconderijo, na penumbra. Estava bêbado, mas para Harry que vinha seguindo-o, não era novidade. Era até propicio. A captura seria bem mais fácil e rápida. E nas condições do dito cujo seria bem menos cansativo arrancar as informações que queria.

Sorriu de forma torta, seu alvo caminhava na sua direção como todas às vezes, procurando um lugar para poder aparatar, e qual não seria a surpresa do maldito ao encontra-lo a sua espera. O sorriso aumentou em seus lábios quando o feitiço de petrificação soltou de seus lábios, petrificando a figura de cabelos pretos e olhos temerosos.

_ Será bem mais que bem vindo em minha casa, Sr. Brontë. – disse de forma sussurrada ao pé do ouvido do infeliz.

Aparatou.

oOo

_ O deixe comigo Rony. – disse uma Hermione fora do controle.

Rony olhou para Harry que estava sentado no outro estremo da sala de visita.

Os três estavam no Largo Grimmauld a mais de três horas tentando arrancar as informações que precisavam do bendito Sr. Brontë, mas o infeliz não estava querendo cooperar. Se Hermione tivesse desde o inicio permitido que Harry fizesse o interrogatório, aquele desgraçado já estava a caminho para Azkaban há muito tempo atrás.

Perante o olhar meio assustado de Rony, o moreno só pode dar de ombros sobre outro olhar intenso que recebia por conta de uma Hermione raivosa.

_ Ótimo. – disse a morena com um sorriso sombrio na face e puxando a farinha se aproximando do homem amarrado a uma cadeira de madeira.

Os olhos pretos do Sr. Brontë se arregalaram ainda mais assustados. Hermione se curvou perante o infeliz agora sem o sorriso nos lábios, mas com o semblante sério e compenetrado que sempre usava quando começaria a interrogar de uma maneira mais divertida perante a perspectiva de Harry.

O moreno sorriu se sentando.

_ Bom antes que eu me assuste com minha própria mulher vou tomar um café. Não vou oferecê-lo a você Sr. Brontë, pois se encontra a partir de agora muito ocupado. – o ruivo cruzou seu olhar com os olhos verdes. – E você, Harry me acompanha?

_ Desculpe Rony, mas tenho que ouvir esse interrogatório.

Rony assentiu se retirando.

_ Sabe Sr. Brontë diferente de meu marido eu não tenho receio de usar algo mais convincente para fazê-lo falar. – Hermione levou a varinha até a altura dos olhos pretos ainda arregalados. – Seu corpo está bastante debilitado, seu sistema e sua mente estão danificados e você se encontra completamente assustado, sabe por que, Sr. Brontë? – Os olhos castanhos esquadrinharam o rosto machucado e ainda com feridas abertas que sangravam. Mas o homem nada falou. – Ok, eu entendo. Mas eu respondo. Porque você reconhece que a provas que temos contra você nenhum dinheiro ou influencia vai te livrar de ir com uma passagem só de ida para uma sela magnifica em Azkaban.

_ Mas nós dois sabemos que posso prejudicar seu lado Sra. Weasley. – disse Brontë fazendo Hermione soltar um sorrisinho, perante as palavras soltadas de forma segura pelo moribundo.

_ Prejudicar a mim? Tem certeza que tem esse poder?

_ Basta eu falar com as pessoas certas quando me mandarem para o Ministério, afinal minha ausência já foi notada. Eu admito que esteja assustado, mas sabe o que aprendemos quando entramos nesse ramo perigoso senhora, aprendemos que quando as coisas apertam para o nosso lado temos que tentar levar conosco quantas pessoas conseguirmos. E nós dois sabemos que o Ministério não sabe nada sobre o que vocês três estão fazendo, ainda...

Foi Harry que riu dessa vez, agora mais próximo dos outros dois ocupantes da sala.

_ Acha que estamos nisso há pouco tempo, Sr. Brontë? Acha que estamos brincando de casinha? Acha que somos apenas crianças empunhando uma varinha?

_ Ora Harry Potter, eu não seria tolo de me postar indiferente às forças que vocês têm, afinal eu estou perante os três maiores bruxos da nossa era. Seria burrice de minha parte pensar o contrario, mas não darei a informação que querem.

_ Então acho que teremos que convencê-lo a minha maneira. E quero deixar avisado que estou em meus dias bem peculiares, Sr. Brontë. – disse Hermione voltando a sorri.

Um sorriso fraco adornou os lábios de Harry.

_ Não se preocupe será bem indolor e no final não se lembrara de nada e com sorte estará já em uma sela de Azkaban. Foi bom conhece-lo Sr. Brontë e nós todos esperamos que seu filhinho não sofra o mesmo que todas aquelas crianças sofreram e a outras que ainda estão sofrendo. – disse Harry com descaso.

Harry viu com deleite as barreiras caírem perante o olhar apavorado do homem.

_ O que quer dizer com isso?

Harry balançou a mão no ar fazendo descaso.

_ Simples, pois o senhor sabe que eles vão querer vingança quando o senhor for entregue com as provas que temos, pois muito mais gente estará encrencada nessa historia e consequentemente vão querer puni-lo e você acha que vão mata-lo? – Harry riu. – Seria muito fácil, meio indolor, mas se pegassem seu menininho...

_ Meu filho está cercado de segurança.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Sim, mas as outras crianças que raptaram também estava não era? Mas isso impediu de vocês as roubarem?

Os olhos pretos de desfocaram. Harry afastou Hermione e se curvou sobre o corpo sentado fazendo seus olhos verdes ficar a altura do outro.

_ Você pode me dizer o que quero saber e prometo sumir do mapa de uma maneira bem segura seu filho e sua mulher, Sr. Brontë e eles jamais os encontrarão.

_ Por que devo confiar em sua palavra, Harry Potter?

_ Por que eu sou o único que estou lhe dando essa opção. Mas se prefere que minha amiga faça de sua própria maneira, penetrando em sua mente e buscando tudo que precisamos e depois apagando todos os nossos rastros dela, bom à escolha é sua. O que prefere?

Harry esperou, mas a reposta não veio na rapidez que queria. Assentiu lentamente se recompondo e caminhando até sua amiga.

_ O deixaremos um pouco sozinho- virou para o prisioneiro e avisou. -, espero que use esse tempo para pensar em minha proposta, pois eu só tenho a ganhar aqui e você sabe disso.

Harry sorriu com carinho para amiga que tinha o semblante interrogativo.

_ Vem vamos tomar um café.

Saíram.

Harry sabia enquanto tomava seu café, que sentados ali a sua frente já não eram mais os adolescentes assustados que o seguiria sem pensar para a morte. Não, ali já eram duas pessoas casadas e bem sucedidas em suas vidas. Hermione já não era apenas uma sabe tudo, a castanha agora também era alguém com inteligente ainda mais invejável e sem medo de usar tudo que tinha para conseguir o que queria. Não de uma maneira ambiciosa, longe de Harry pensar isso, mas ele tinha consciência que ela sabia usar o poder que tinha de uma maneira não tão mais gentil e infantil como antes. Hermione agora era uma mulher de fibra.

Hermione era uma mulher forte e ela não tinha medo de usar essa força.

Rony também se tornara bem diferente com o decorrer dos anos. Harry acreditava que o treinamento para auror deu mais juízo para seu amigo. O ruivo já não era mais impulsivo e irracional. Não, Rony agora era uma pessoa quase centrada, pois ainda tinha seus ataques de raiva, mas eram mais controlados, eram bem mais planejados. Possuía movimentos de um estrategista cuidadoso.

Harry tinha orgulho dos amigos.

Ambos casados e com uma menininha de quatro anos linda. Rose. Sua afilhada, assim como Teddy.

_ Harry não acha que já demos tempo demais? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry assentiu se pondo de pé.

_ Ele não bloqueia a mente, então quero que a leia enquanto ele fala, pois ele vai falar. – disse Harry bebericando o ultimo gole de seu café e se pondo de pé.

_ Certo, pois já estava pensando que seu plano tinha um furo. – disse Hermione sorrindo. Ela se virou para o marido ainda sorrindo. – E você Rony, nos acompanha? Ou ainda ficara com medo do que posso fazer?

Rony deu de ombros.

_ Tinha que deixar o desgraçado receoso, para que sua abordagem fosse mais promissora, amor.

Harry riu.

_ Ok Rony, agente acredita em você. – disse Harry em tom sério.

Ambos gargalharam, Harry e Hermione.

Rony ficou vermelho.

_ Pensei que éramos melhores amigos aqui Harry.

O moreno deu de ombros seguindo para fora da cozinha em direção à sala de visita.

_ E somos, mas prefiro ficar do lado de uma Hermione em seus dias peculiares. Você pode estar até acostumado com os olhares dela, mas eu ainda prefiro seus sorrisos.

_ Uau! Que bom que tenho esse poder de influencia aqui. – disse a castanha sorrindo.

Rony revirou os olhos abrindo a porta da sala.

_ Traído pelas pessoas que amo. Nunca me senti tão sozinho. – disse o ruivo fazendo ceninha.

Harry revirou os olhos. Típico.

_ Depois eu te darei a devida atenção meu ruivo, mas deixa sua mulher se divertir agora. – disse Hermione entrando na sala, com um sorriso perverso.

_ É quando ela age assim, que me dá medo. Você não sente?

_ Um pouco.

Ambos entraram.

_ Então Sr. Brontë já pensou? – perguntou Harry.

O homem assentiu.

_ Eu falo tudo que quiserem saber, mas quero que enquanto eu falo meu filho e minha mulher esteja em um lugar seguro.

Harry assentiu.

_ Rony...

_ Certo, posso cuidar disso. – disso ruivo desaparecendo pela porta.

Harry conjurou duas poltronas que foram ocupadas por ele e por Hermione.

_ Seremos breve. Sabe quem é a Chefia por trás dessa barbaridade? – perguntou o moreno olhando fundo nos olhos pretos.

_ Ninguém além de duas pessoas sabe quem é que comanda nossa organização.

_ E quem são essas duas pessoas?

_ Uma eu nunca vi e nem sei quem é e como a chamam.

Harry assentiu.

_ E a outra?

_ Nós não sabemos o nome real, ninguém tem um nome real nesse meio, Sr. Potter. – Os olhos pretos se desviaram dos seus e miraram Hermione. – Temos apelidos.

_ E qual é o apelido dessa pessoa? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Ela é conhecida por Diamante. Ouvi boatos que é uma grande protegida da Chefia.

_ Então por que se colocaria em tamanho reconhecimento? – perguntou Mione.

_ Ouça senhora, eu não sei o porquê, mas talvez se leve ao fato de que ela talvez goste de atenção. Eu a vi apenas uma vez e foi o suficiente para saber que ela gosta da vida de luxo e mimos que leva.

_ Certo. E você sabe quais são os lugares que Diamante frequenta? – assumiu Harry novamente.

_ Não, mas talvez ela apareça ao grande baile que acontecera em nome da família Lontrez.

_ Sei quem são.

O homem assentiu.

_ Estão de olhos neles também não é?

_ Acho que o único que tem que responder as perguntas é você, Sr. Brontë. – disse Hermione séria e firme. Brontë assentiu.

As perguntas ainda se seguiram por algumas horas. Hermione apagou a mente do homem o suficiente para não os comprometerem, mas o suficiente para deixa-lo ciente que sua família estava segura e por que. Mas depois de mais algumas horas ele já não era mais problemas deles.

Rony ainda voltou para Grimmauld Place àquela noite. A família estava segura. Ambos seus amigos foram embora logo em seguida, tinham uma filha para cuidar e dar carinho. Não podiam ficar e Harry entedia.

Pois eles conseguiram dar um sentido mais completo a vida deles, Harry não.

Harry voltou para sua nova casa sozinho, como sempre.

Viver sozinho foi uma opção sua e não se arrependia, mas também não se sentia feliz e completo com ela. Mas sabia que em sua vida ainda não tinha espaço para mais nada além de empunhar uma varinha e buscar pelas verdades, buscar pelas respostas.

Lutar lhe trazia segurança. Era a única coisa que sabia fazer e que queria fazer. Não via problema nisso. Sobreviver de uma guerra lhe traz pensamentos mais realistas. E Harry era realista suficiente em saber que terminar com Gina Weasley foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito.

Harry não era mais um garotinho assustado que não sabia nada sobre sua existência. Hoje era um homem que sabia o suficiente sobre sua existência e descendência. Mas a realidade que vivia lhe esfregava na cara apenas uma coisa: Solidão.

Essa solidão lhe fazia pensar em uma época que queria esquecer. A época em que sua existência se resumia em viver com seus tios. Mas isso era passado.

Agora era um homem que morava em uma casa modesta, não muito grande e passava longe da casa de seus tios, na aparência. Era localizada em um vilarejo trouxa sim, mas bem diferente daquela vizinhança maldita da Alfeneiros. Além de ninguém dos seus dois melhores amigos tinha conhecimento daquele lugar. Ninguém mais. Sozinho, mas por uma opção. Não por ter sido lhe imposto.

E foi com grande surpresa que encontrou Blaise Zabini sentado em_ seu_ sofá e bebericando o _seu_ uísque de fogo. Levantou uma sobrancelha descrente. Fazia anos luz que não o via e duvidava que um dia em toda sua vida trocara mais do que duas palavras com aquele sonserino.

_ O que lhe trás aqui Blaise Zabini? – perguntou colocando seu casaco no gancho perto da porta de entrada.

Zabini sorriu.

_ Pensei que demoraria mais a voltar, já estava até pensando em qual quarto dormiria para te esperar.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Esperem terem gostado comentem e me digam afinal não custa nada só um pouquinho de seu tempo, mas me deixara muito feliz... ;D**

**Nota da autora: **_Blaise, meu amado e querido negro está vindo com uma bela de uma bomba para o nosso já não tão fofo Harry...kkkkk_

_O que será que Blaise estava fazendo no apê do nosso Harry? Bom isso veremos no próximo capitulo ainda... Por isso me mimem muito e quem sabe não posto bem rapidinho... (chantagem emocional, nem ligo kkkkk) _

_Bjos e uma forte abraço de urso _

_Jessy_

_s2_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **A solidão me deixa em paz. Por um momento, ela me liberta. Fecho os olhos e sonho com ele.**  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para futuros leitores.

**Obs³:** Queridos leitores que liam com devido carinho minhas fic sinto em dizer que as únicas duas fics em aberto ainda em meu site só não foi concluída, pois me falta criatividade, também não esperem, e sinto muito em dizer isso, mas não esperem atualizações fixas dessa fic, pois postarei de acordo com meu humor, pois ela ainda não está finalizada, mas está bem adiantada, então paciência. Mas eu espero de coração que vocês gostem e comentem afinal não saberei desse fato se não me disserem. Estava morrendo de saudades de todos os leitores e de escrever fics, espero ter voltado para ficar... ;D

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude, mas nunca se sabe não é? kkk ( Quem quiser ser minha beta é só me mandar uma MP, estou necessitada...kkkkk)

bjos é se deliciem...

**Capitulo 2.**

**-X-**

_Uma noite na estrada _

_A meio mundo de casa_

_Eu achei que ela estava dormindo_

_Quando a ligação chegou _

**-X-**

Harry não sabia o que levou o negro até sua casa e nem queria saber. A única coisa que queria era que Zabini sumisse por aonde veio.

_ Então Zabini o que lhe trás até mim? E olha que vou ignorar o fato de como encontrou minha localização. – perguntou de forma impaciente.

_ Bom te encontrar foi bem difícil, mas o que me trouxe até aqui é bem delicado, quero te dar todas as informações que tenho sobre uma organização que o Ministério esta fazendo o prazer de acobertar por alguns galeões.

Harry retirou o seu segundo casaco e o pendurou no gancho perto da porta de entrada e foi se sentar na poltrona de frente para o ex-sonserino.

_ E o que te faz acreditar que eu acreditaria em algo que me dissesse? – perguntou sem esconder sua desconfiança.

Zabini levou a mão direita ao bolso e Harry puxou a varinha das próprias vestes, empunhando-a.

_ Calma Potter, eu só quero que veja isso.

Zabini jogou na mesa de centro um envelope. Harry olhou para aquilo desconfiado.

_ Pegue, abre e olhe. Acredito que esteja acostumado com as imagens que verá ai.

Harry ainda com a varinha em mão, pegou o envelope e o abriu. Com dedos habilidosos retirou um maço de fotografias. Quatros no total.

Harry engoliu em seco perante a primeira foto.

_Malditos! Era apenas uma criança._ – pensou raivoso.

Em todas as quatros fotos em suas mãos se desenhavam um menino em movimento. Fotografias bruxas. O rosto lavado em lagrimas, olhos apagados e temerosos, assustados, amedrontados, apavorados. A face estava em alguns pontos arroxeados e como mostrava em algumas fotografias o olho esquerdo estava preto como se tivesse levado um soco, o olho mal abria para falar a verdade perante o inchaço.

O corpo estava despido de qualquer roupa, como que para garantir e mostrar que eles tinham feito o trabalho completo, pois o pequeno corpo que tremia estava completamente rompido, arroxeado e machucado... O menino segurava o braço direito em uma das fotografias mostrando que estava quebrado e sangrando, para falar a verdade eram poucas as partes daquele corpinho que não era lavada de sangue. Doía só de olhar aquelas fotos, só de tentar se aprofundar naquele olhar perdido e danificado.

_ Vire a ultima Potter. – pediu Zabini em um sussurro.

E Harry obedeceu.

**_Espero que esteja se divertido com as fotos, pois esse é nosso melhor passatempo. Estamos cuidando 'tão' bem do seu garotinho. Se ele não gritasse tanto não possuiria muito desses arranhões, mas fazer o que... Ele é tão mimado, quanto o pai. _**

**_Isso é só o começo da nossa vingança, no final dela recebera um presente maravilhoso. _**

**_Tenha uma boa noite, Malfoy. Sonhe com os anjos. _**

**_Seu melhor sonho._**

**_A Chefia._**

Harry voltou a olhar a foto aonde o pequenino de cabelos platinados mesclado de sangue chorava agoniando em sua dor e medo, onde o pequeno olho direito estava fechado por hematoma de grande intensidade. Acariciou a foto com carinho e pena.

Malfoy.

De tudo que Harry veio a desejar ao seu nêmeses, jamais desejou algo tão bárbaro, tão desumano.

_ Não sabia que Malfoy tivera um filho. – disse sem conseguir tirar os olhos da face deformada do menino.

_ Há quatro anos. Ele é meu afilhado e foi raptado por essa organização Potter, pela qual soubemos que você vem caçando com grande afinco.

_ Pelo que sei, os Malfoys voltaram ao mesmo status que tinham antes da guerra, então por que não reportaram o sumiço para o Ministério? – perguntou para manter uma linha de raciocínio segura.

Zabini riu.

_ Acredita mesmo que não fizemos isso? Acredita mesmo que aqueles malditos ajudariam dois ex-comensais?

Harry deu de ombros.

_ Mas então por que não os subornaram?

Zabini gargalhou se pondo de pé.

_ Malfoy jamais e muito menos eu despejaríamos nosso dinheiro nas mãos daquelas sanguessugas. Quando sabemos que eles não nos trariam o menino vivo.

_ Então resolveram inesperadamente me procurar. – disse com ironia e sarcasmo.

Os olhos pretos se prenderam nos verdes e o negro se aproximou, mas manteve uma distancia respeitável.

_ Sei das suas rixas com o meu amigo Potter, pois até naquele dia na sala precisa, eu estava lá. – Harry assentiu. Salvara Malfoy aquele dia.

_ Eu o salvei, pois não sou um coração de gelo.

_ Nós sabemos disso. – Zabini respirou profundamente e deu um passo para trás. – Temos informações importantíssimas que te levara direto para a Chefia.

_ Então por que não contataram velhos aliados de guerra? – perguntou começando a perder a paciência.

_ Anda lendo os jornais Potter?

Harry estreitou os olhos, fazendo seus olhos verdes faiscarem.

_ Desculpe não queria ofende-lo ou algo parecido. Mas como os jornais vêm reportando, a Família Malfoy é a única que conseguiu se manter intacta, na medida do possível mesmo com seu patriarca preso. Malfoy conseguiu se casar com uma moça de posses, mas infelizmente ela veio a falecer assim que meu afilhado nasceu, estava adoentada. Draco sofreu muito com a morte da esposa. – Zabini voltou a se sentar. Harry manteve-se em pé encarando-o com atenção. – Minha família mal sofreu danos, pois tudo que possuímos estava em nome de minha mãe naquela época. Por conseguirmos sair quase que ilesos, são muitos dos nossos 'aliados' que querem por as mãos em nós e se vingarem pelo que eles julgam como traição e essa maldita da Chefia finalmente conseguiu, mas sempre acreditávamos que _nós_ seriamos a pagar e não nossos filhos, mas veja só... – Zabini que havia pegado as fotos as jogou aos pés de Harry de forma agressiva.

_ Olha...

_ Pegaram uma criança inofensiva Potter, mas não vou ficar aqui me rastejando pela sua ajuda... – disse de forma exaltada, começando a perder a calma.

_ Eu disse que vou ajuda-lo. – disse de forma firme recolhendo as fotos do chão. – Vou ajuda-los, mas somente pelo menino. Temos que resgata-lo o quanto antes, a ameaça está clara na nota escrita na foto.

Zabini assentiu observando Harry voltar a se sentar.

_ Então me conte tudo que sabe sobre essa organização, vocês tem alguma suspeita do paradeiro do esconderijo que eles possam estar usando para manter o menino?

Zabini assentiu.

_ Sobre a organização falarei sobre isso com a presença de Malfoy. – Harry assentiu. – Mas a localização do esconderijo, temos nossas suspeitas, mas acredito que temos que abordar esse assunto na presença de todos com quem você possa manter relação nessa investigação.

_ Ok, mas diga a Malfoy para me encontrar amanha na frente da casa numero 13 do Largo Grimmauld.

Zabini assentiu.

_ Agora não quero ser indelicado, mas gostaria que fosse embora, gostaria de descansar meu dia foi extenso hoje.

Zabini voltou a assentir, sorrindo.

_ Entendo, passarei seu comunicado a ele ainda hoje. – disse o negro se levantando e caminhando para a saída.

_ Diga para que ele apareça às sete da noite. – avisou Harry o seguindo.

_ Ok, tenha uma boa noite Potter.

Harry abriu a porta para ele. Zabini parou na soleira de entrada.

_ Potter...

_ Sim Zabini.

_ Obrigado.

_ Ainda não me agradeça. – sorriu para o negro e o observou aparatar dali mesmo de sua soleira. Sua noite estava se tornando surpreendente aquele dia.

oOo

Fazia aproximadamente três horas que estava tentando convencer Rony a aceitar ajudar Malfoy, mas quando seu amigo empacava em algo não tinha força maior que o fazia mudar de ideia.

_ Rony sem você como nosso estrategista será impossível elaborar um plano cem por cento, seguro. – disse Harry se jogando nos degraus da escada do Largo Grimmauld. Simas se sentou ao seu lado e passou o braço pelos seus ombros.

_ Relaxa Harry, estamos contigo, não é Dino? – disse Simas solicito.

_ Claro cara. – disse Dino se jogando ao lado de Simas. – Anda Rony é impossível você se manter indiferente perante essas fotos.

Rony que ainda mantinha as fotos seguras em suas mãos lançou um olhar indecifrável a elas. Hermione se aproximou do ruivo e o abraçou.

_ Rony pense em nossa menina. Não me agrada ajudar a Malfoy, mas penso somente que estarei ajudando a uma criança com a idade da nossa menininha. – Harry observou os ombros do amigo, caírem e seus olhos azuis encontrarem os castanhos da mulher.

_ Somente em nome do menino, mas não me peçam para atura-lo mais do que posso aguentar. Harry...

_ Sim Rony. – disse o moreno se pondo de pé.

_ Não estarei presente nessa reunião, ainda sinto muita vontade de quebrar a cara daquele furão, por coisas que todos nós sabemos o porquê.

_ Passado Rony, pelo amor de Deus, passado... – disse Hermione perdendo a paciência.

_ Nesse mesmo passado ele te chamava de...

Hermione bufou se afastando e acabando por interromper o ruivo, que não demorou a retomar a deixa, olhando diretamente para a castanha que se escorava em uma das paredes.

_ Sangue-ruim, a mim de traidor de sangue, a minha família de nomes que nem ouso falar. – Rony praticamente gritou. – Eu não confio nele e nunca vou confiar. E todos vocês deveriam estar cientes disso, afinal estamos lidando com pessoas como ele, desde que nos conhecemos por gente. Cobras, todos eles. Principalmente Malfoy.

Hermione respirou fundo para não perder a paciência.

_ Não queremos que seja amigo dele, ninguém aqui será e nem quer isso, mas vamos trata-lo com o mínimo de respeito, pois dei minha palavra que o ajudaria. Só que seria muito mais fácil com a sua ajuda Rony. – disse Harry se aproximando do amigo.

_ Eu disse que vou ajudar em nome da criança. – Harry assentiu sorrindo.

_ Obrigado, sabia que você entenderia. Mas por favor, se Malfoy se comportar como o idiota que sabemos que ele pode ser apenas deixem que eu lide com ele. – Rony assentiu.

Hermione colocou a mão no ombro do ruivo. Rony sorriu para ela e a beijou com carinho nos lábios.

_ É apenas uma criança.

_ Eu sei meu amor, eu sei... – disse o ruivo compadecido olhando para a fotografia que continha à nota de ameaça.

_ Harry, eu acredito que deu o horário. – avisou Simas.

_ Olhe se ele esta postado lá fora. – pediu o moreno consultando o velho relógio que a Sra. Weasley havia lhe dado de presente.

Dino se afastou do grupo e foi até a janela. Harry esperou e não demorou para que Thomas assentisse.

_ Acredito ser ele. Aquele cabelo é impossível ser de outra pessoa. – Brincou Dino sorrindo maroto.

Rony entortou os lábios em desgosto e se retirou para a sala de visitas com Simas que lhe contava alguma piada inoportuna. Hermione balançou a cabeça e abraçou o moreno sorrindo.

_ Ele vai se comportar.

Harry assentiu.

_ Confio em você. – disse Harry.

Dino abriu a porta e foi receber os convidados.

_ Hermione acredita mesmo que eu esteja fazendo a coisa certa em ajuda-lo nisso, será que não é uma armadilha e...

Hermione se colocou a sua frente.

_ Não tem como sabermos, mas não precisamos confiar cem por cento nele. Por isso mesmo temos o Rony. – Harry riu assentindo.

_ Você tem razão. Afinal quanto não o tem, não é mesmo? – Hermione beliscou lhe o braço. – Ai, precisa agredir?

Mas Hermione foi impedida de responder com a entrada de Dino acompanhado dos dois convidados especiais daquela noite, que para Harry prometia ser bem mais extensa que a anterior. Respirou fundo estendo a mão a Zabini que lhe sorriu de forma afetada.

_ Boa noite Zabini. – cumprimentou sem nenhuma nota na voz.

_ Acredito que não muito boa. – disse o negro apertando-lhe a mão.

_ Zabini se quer ainda ser padrinho de meu filho, quero que meça suas palavras. – avisou Malfoy com a mesma voz arrastada que Harry se lembrava dele possui-la.

Zabini torceu os lábios de forma desdenhosa.

_ Boa noite, Malfoy. – cumprimentou Harry olhando firme para o rosto pálido que ainda estava virado olhando para Zabini.

E quando os olhos platinados o encararam, Harry teve a certeza que sua noite não seria nada divertida. A face já pálida estava agora translucida e olheiras de um roxo doentio, cobria a pele ao redor dos olhos. Harry também notou que Hermione se segurara para não comentar nada do estado lamentável do loiro e agradeceu internamente pela discrição da sua amiga.

_ Bom queiram me acompanhar. A noite está fria, vamos nos reunir em frente à lareira. – convidou Hermione se pondo a andar em direção a sala, ao lado contrario da sala que Rony e Simas se encontravam. E Harry também agradeceu internamente por Rony não estar presente naquela reunião.

Assim que todos entraram na sala, Malfoy e Zabini escolheram o único sofá para se acomodarem. Hermione a poltrona ao lado mais próximo de Zabini e Harry ficou com a esquerda do lado mais próximo de Malfoy, que ainda se mantinha meio resignado por estar ali.

Harry mantinha os olhos fixos no loiro e não era difícil notar que Malfoy não estava ali por uma opção inteiramente sua. E isso fez o moreno pensar e começar a olhar para Zabini.

Dino que havia ido comunicar aos outros dois que os convidados haviam chegado, escolheu entrar bem no momento que Hermione resolveu falar algo. A castanha o fuzilou com o olhar e Dino deu de ombros caindo na cadeira perto da janela fechada.

_ Bom acredito que não temos tempo a perder. Acredito que esse seria o momento certo de vocês dois falarem o que querem de nós. – disse Hermione com firmeza.

Malfoy torceu os lábios em desagrado. Zabini lançou ao loiro uma rabada de olho que deixou Harry curioso, pelas contradições das ações dos dois.

_ Bom pelo visto eu terei que falar, mas será que poderiam me servir uma bebida. – Harry revirou os olhos se lembrando da cena de Zabini em seu sofá bebendo seu Uísque de fogo, na noite passada.

_ Acho que vou acompanha-lo. – disse Dino como sempre sorridente e se pondo a caminhar até o armário de bebidas. – Alguém mais está servido?

_ Malfoy... – incentivou o moreno, pois o loiro parecia precisar de alguma coisa para esquenta-lo.

_ Obrigado, Potter. Mas quanto mais cedo Zabini falar, mais cedo eu irei embora daqui. – disse Malfoy friamente.

_ Desculpem o meu amigo... – começou Zabini e foi cortado pelo som resignado, parecido com um riso de desdém vindo de Malfoy. Zabini lançou lhe um olhar cortante, mas continuou. – Draco só está nervoso.

_ Você me disse que tinham pistas da localização do cativeiro, quais seriam elas? – perguntou Harry a Zabini e sendo acompanhado pelo movimento da varinha de Hermione conjurando um mapa em cima da mesa de centro.

_ Se puder marcar no mapa seria melhor para analisarmos de um todo agora e depois. – pediu Hermione.

Zabini assentiu se colocando na frente do mapa de joelhos e sendo acompanhado por Hermione, que também se debruçara em cima do mapa para acompanhar melhor os pontos que o negro viria a apontar ali.

_ Comece do começo. Do dia do sequestro ficara melhor para entendermos. – pediu Dino se aproximando com as duas bebidas e oferecendo uma a Zabini que assentiu só que olhando para Malfoy.

Malfoy torceu o rosto se recusando a falar.

Essa atitude de Malfoy já estava começando a deixar Harry bastante irritado. Afinal ele não estava ali para buscar ajuda para poder salvar o filho? Então por que estava se recusando a falar? Seria puro orgulho Malfoy?

Mas então por que estava ali? Já que não parecia querer cooperar.

Harry retirou seus olhos verdes da face doentia de Malfoy e os direcionou a Zabini que voltara a falar, começando o relato do sequestro.

_ Como disse foi a cinco noites atrás. Eu e Malfoy naquela maldita noite resolvemos sair juntos da Mansão...

_ Então vocês moram juntos na Mansão Malfoy? – perguntou Harry.

Zabini voltou a assentir.

_ Mas isso faz pouco tempo, mas aproximadamente uns cinco meses, quando Draco começou a receber ameaças contra o menino.

_ Então já receberam outras ameaças, antes do sequestro acontecer? – Harry voltou a perguntar.

_ Sim, muitas. É praticamente uma rotina em nossas vidas receber cartas tão acolhedoras. – respondeu Zabini com sarcasmo. – Por conta disso e para nunca deixar o menino sozinho, decidi me mudar para lá. Claro que colocamos segurança em cada metro quadrado da Mansão, mas mesmo assim nunca era seguro confiar. Mas naquela noite fomos obrigados a sair da casa, Draco por questão de uma das empresas Malfoy e eu porque tinha recebido uma informação crucial da localização da Chefia.

Hermione assentiu o encorajando a continuar.

_ Bom o caso é que enquanto estávamos fora, eles de alguma maneira se infiltraram em nossa segurança e sequestraram o menino e só deixaram uma nota na cama com apenas três palavras: **Estamos com ele.** Depois vieram as fotos que dei a Potter.

_ E foi nesse meio tempo que conseguiram as informações que me prometeu noite passada. – disse Harry se pondo de pé começando a andar de um lado para o outro em uma atitude clara que estava pensando.

_ Sim, como disse temos informações viáveis sobre a localização do cativeiro e da Chefia. – Zabini voltou a se virar para o mapa e enquanto falava apontava para o mesmo. – Vamos começar pelo cativeiro que ainda faz parte do território Inglês, que se encontra em Leeds mais precisamente em Wetherby, no condado de West York Shire. Tenho mais três locais viáveis dentro da cidade, e é ai que entram vocês, pois não tenho como me dividir em três para manter controle dessas três casas, uma ao sul, outra sudeste e outra ao norte de Wetherby.

_ O que o levou a essas três localizações em especiais? – veio à pergunta de Hermione.

_ Faz dois dias que consegui a consolidação dessas três propriedades. Mas o motivo para que me levou até elas foram mais as informações que obtive conforme as minhas investigações foram seguindo.

_ Ele não estava sozinho nas investigações, mandei dois homens com ele. – disse Malfoy.

_ Então o que os impediu de tentar uma invasão? – perguntou Harry diretamente para Malfoy e estava completamente pasmo com a indiferença na voz do loiro, pensara realmente que encontraria um Malfoy diferente, Harry até uma hora atrás estava certo disso. Mas aquele Malfoy sentado no sofá, tratando com tamanha frieza o amigo e padrinho do filho estava dando um nó enorme em sua cabeça. – Pois para mim está claro que contratar pessoas para isso não seria difícil.

Os olhos cinza fitaram os verdes com frieza, mas não foi Malfoy que respondeu.

_ Não podíamos confiar tão longe assim em outras pessoas. – disse Zabini saindo de perto do mapa e deixando Hermione trabalhar nele o máximo que podia, até quando poderia passa-lo para Rony, que elaboraria uma estratégia.

Mas para Harry aquela historia ainda estava muito mal contada.

_ Não podíamos colocar a vida do meu afilhado nas mãos de pessoas que trabalhariam apenas pelo dinheiro. Quem nos garantiria que aqueles homens não nos venderiam por uns euros ou galeões a mais?

Harry suspirou.

_ Entendi. Mas por que acha que não vamos pedir dinheiro por esse trabalho? – perguntou novamente o moreno direto para Malfoy.

_ Dinheiro não é problema Potter. – Malfoy disse cuspindo cada palavra.

_ Então você confia em mim?

Malfoy soltou um riso congelante. E para a surpresa de Harry, que começava a caminhar em direção ao loiro, que ainda se mantinha sentado, viu Zabini se colocar na sua frente com a varinha em punho.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionando o ato.

_ Olha Potter, não se aproxime dele. – avisou Zabini, passando a mão pelos cabelos e voltando à guarda a varinha, quando Harry o olhou confuso.

_ Harry se acalme ele só está perturbado. – disse Hermione colocando a mão em seu ombro. E Harry se perguntou como ela chegara tão rápido até ele? E o pior, por que os dois achavam que ele iria atacar Malfoy? Não estava claro que ele só queria olhar mais fundo nos olhos cinza?

_ Eu não ia ataca-lo. – disse ao perceber que até Dino se levantara do próprio lugar.

_ Eu ainda estou aqui, caramba. – esbravejou Malfoy se pondo de pé e caminhando até os três que ainda se mantinham, praticamente em posição de cachorro-quente. – Chega! Eu só estou perdendo tempo aqui, eu estou indo embora Zabini.

E pela primeira vez em toda sua vida Harry viu Zabini perder a calma, pois em sua mente só vinha à imagem de um menino travesso que adorava pregar peças em todo mundo em Hogwarts. E foi meio que desconcertante presenciar do nada ele ralhar com Malfoy de uma forma tão rude quanto o momento e as pessoas ali presentes lhe cabiam.

_ Você nem pense nisso. Você vai se sentar Draco nesse sofá, pois se não quer falar não fale. Mas você vai ficar aqui, pois não vou deixa-lo voltar para aquela porra de Mansão e se autopenalizar pelo sequestro de Scorpius. Então se você não quiser que eu te azare e te mande para St' Mungus eu sugiro que se sente, ou se puder me ajude a explicar o caso e nossa primeira estratégia, pois sinceramente não estou te reconhecendo. – Zabini soltou tudo como um cachorro bravo, soltando espuma pela boca e a cada palavra que praticamente gritava Harry via Malfoy dar um passo para trás até se sentar.

_ Zabini se acalme. – pediu Hermione colocando a mão no ombro do negro, que bufou e saiu pisando fundo para fora da sala. – Eu não posso mais fazer isso sozinho Draco. – disse o negro batendo a porta.

Harry viu Malfoy encolher os ombros e Hermione lançou um olhar preocupado para o moreno e Dino que voltara a se sentar em sua cadeira perto da janela.

_ Vou falar com Zabini. – disse Hermione saindo da sala e Harry se viu sozinho com um Malfoy que nem reconhecia mais e um Dino praticamente bêbado.

Harry sem nenhuma palavra voltou calmamente a se sentar em sua poltrona e a examinar o mapa que agora tinha varias agulhas coloridas em alguns pontos sobre a Inglaterra mais precisamente no norte dessa.

Harry ficou olhando para o mapa por volta de uns dez minutos até que a luz lhe ocorreu. E sem pensar muito correu até a porta e chamou por Hermione e Zabini que assim que conseguiram ouvi-lo veio correndo ao seu socorro com varinhas em punhos.

_ O que houve Harry? Hermione? – gritou Rony correndo escada abaixo com Simas atrás dele.

_ Está tudo bem Rony. Eu só tive um assalto de ideia, acho que sei onde o menino está. - Afirmou entrando na sala, onde os dois outros ocupantes, antes sentados, agora estavam em pé e em alerta.

Hermione entrou com Zabini e com Rony e Simas atrás deles.

_ Rony analise o mapa. – Rony sem questiona-lo e sem nem olhar para Malfoy correu até o mapa com Dino e Simas ao seu encalço.

_ O que eu tenho que procurar? – perguntou o ruivo analisando os pontos marcados.

_ Olhe os bairros das casas que Zabini nos informou, olhe depois a cidade que elas estão localizadas e depois quero que se lembre de todos os dados que temos dessa missão.

O ruivo assentiu e Hermione foi se juntar com ele.

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e lançou um olhar por cima do ombro esquerdo. Zabini.

_ O que descobriu? O que sabe?

_ Que o garoto não esta em nenhuma dessas localidades. – disse Rony aéreo. Harry assentiu.

_ Está dizendo que minhas localidades são infundadas? – argumentou Zabini.

Harry assentiu dando de ombros.

_ Mais ou menos, nessas residências só encontraríamos os aliados da Chefia, aliados não muito fortes em seu circulo de relações. – Dino respondeu de forma calma e Harry percebeu que todos os seus amigos haviam captado aonde queria chegar com aquela conversa.

_ Explique-se melhor Potter. – pediu Malfoy com sua frieza que Harry já estava começando a achar habitual.

_ Explicarei, sentem-se todos. – pediu.

Dino sentou em sua cadeira e Simas se postou ao seu lado, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido que o fez sorrir.

Hermione sentou na poltrona que ocupara antes e Rony se manteve em frente ao mapa fazendo os ajustes com os alfinetes coloridos. Malfoy e Zabini se sentaram, da mesma maneira quando entraram naquela sala, no sofá. Para Harry sobrou sua velha e maravilhosa poltrona.

Olhos verdes fixaram os olhos cinza.

_ Minha teoria é bem simples. Há alguns dias atrás, conseguimos informações preciosas sobre o que acontece com as crianças raptadas.

_ Nós descobrimos que eles deportam essas crianças de forma ilegal pelos portos trouxas para outros países. Acho que não é necessário dizer o que eles fazem com elas lá, não é? – perguntou Hermione de forma sensata. Zabini assentiu.

As íris verdes e cinzas ainda estavam fixas, uma na outra.

_ Em que porto isso acontece? – perguntou Zabini.

_ No maior porto do canal da Mancha. – respondeu Rony. – Dover.

_ Exato. – confirmou a castanha. - Estamos analisando aqueles portos por mais de duas semanas, mas acredito que se pegarmos a pessoa certa, ela nos dirá o local e o navio exato que isso vem acontecendo. – disse Hermione de forma segura.

_ Vocês sabem quem pode dar essa informação? Quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou Zabini. Malfoy desviou o olhar das íris verdes para focar no rosto do negro.

_ Eu sei, e essa pessoa a encontraremos em Leeds. – respondeu Harry. – Estou de olho nela há uma semana junto com Brontë a quem já se encontra devidamente preso.

_ Quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou Malfoy.

_ Não vamos sair revelando completamente nossa estratégia a torto e a direito Malfoy. – disse Rony de forma firme e provocante.

_ Rony... – tentou intervir Harry.

_ Não. Todos nós sabemos que esse caso é delicado. Não só pelo sumiço do Malfoy júnior, mas por que minha filhinha também pode estar na linha de fogo. – avisou Rony se pondo de pé impaciente. – E não vou colocar a segurança da minha filha para dar um voto de confiança para eles.

Zabini se pôs de pé e mirou Rony de forma segura.

_ Tem razão Weasley, confiar está ficando cada vez mais difícil nesses últimos dias.

_ Vamos fazer assim, como sou eu que mantenho o olho mais fixo em nossa 'preciosa pessoa', eu vou lá e a pego e...

_ Harry... – tentou Hermione argumentar com seu protetorismo.

_ Não Hermione, não tem mais ninguém para fazer isso.

_ Zabini e Malfoy. – disse Rony de forma cortante colocando Vodca em um copo.

_ Eu faria esse trabalho com muito prazer, mas ainda tenho que ir para Miami. – Avisou Zabini se aproximando mais do loiro que voltou a se sentar.

Malfoy parecia mesmo doente. – constatou Harry em pensamento.

_ E o que vai fazer em Miami? – perguntou Simas se aproximando do grupo com Dino mais atrás.

_ Vai caçar umas mulheres? Dizem que lá...

_ Thomas, por favor. – enfureceu-se Hermione com o outro moreno.

O irlandês riu.

_ Por mais que isso me agrade e muito, mas não, eu não vou atrás de mulheres. Estou indo a Miami, pois lá foi à pista mais forte que encontrei sobre o paradeiro da Chefia.

_ Em Miami? – perguntou Harry voltando a se aproximar do mapa. – Tem uma localização mais precisa?

Zabini assentiu também se postando em frente ao mapa e seus dedos negros e finos apontaram para um ponto no estado de Miami.

_ O maior porto dos EUA. O porto de Miami. – disse Zabini encarando os olhos verdes. – Ainda não sei uma localização ainda mais exata, mas eu acredito cem por cento nessa informação.

_ Certo. Dino e Simas... – chamou o moreno, sem tirar os olhos do mapa. Eram quase gritantes como as coisas se batiam. Precisava ter ainda mais certeza. Pois as informações que Harry tinha, não podia ser levada em frente sem ser averiguada antes.

Não tinha margem para erros, pois a vida de uma criança dependia dessa operação. De varias crianças...

_ Sim Harry. – se aproximou os dois sorridentes.

_ Me respondam estão a fim de conhecer os portos de Miami? – perguntou o moreno de forma travessa.

Os dois amigos se encararam de forma ainda mais libertina.

_ Seria uma grande aventura e ainda acompanhado de um sonserino, que excitante, não acha Simas? – disse Dino sorrindo matreiro.

Simas passou a mão pelos ombros do amigo.

_ Com toda certeza. – concordou o irlandês.

Harry sorriu confiante.

_ Então quer dizer que terei companhia? – constatou Zabini com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo Harry dar de ombros de forma inocente.

_ Você precisa de ajuda, afinal estamos juntos nessa e Dino e Simas vão ser uma companhia e tanto. – e quando os dois ouviram seus nomes sorriram para Zabini de forma provocante.

_ Certo. - concordou o negro tentando esconder seu desconforto.

_ Não se preocupe. Como no trio você é o que conhece mais a área, ficara na liderança. – avisou Harry, fazendo Zabini relaxar, já que não parecia muito seguro estar em companhia daqueles dois seres saltitantes e felizes. – Dino é um ótimo medibruxo. E Simas, mesmo trabalhando em Gringotes, é o segundo melhor estrategista do grupo.

Zabini assentiu.

_ Acho que me acostumo a trabalhar com mais duas pessoas, além de mim.

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se pondo de pé em seguida.

_ Zabini não se preocupe com mais nada além de ir para Miami, assim como vocês dois. – disse sorrindo para o irlandês e Dino que assentiram. – Hermione e Rony...

Os amigos olharam para Harry em forma de reconhecimento ao seu chamado.

_ Acredito que sabem o que devem fazer. Rony, eu sei que posso estar pedindo demais, mas gostaria muito que ficasse a frente do planejamento das plantas da área do cativeiro e do porto. – Harry se virou para Zabini assim que Rony assentiu. – Então cada informação que receber Zabini passe imediatamente a Rony, assim como eu e Hermione iremos fazer em relação ao cativeiro.

Harry olhou para Malfoy que tinha a cabeça baixa, parecia meio aéreo ao que acontecia ali. Harry respirou fundo, se voltando para Rony novamente.

_ Se preocupe somente com as plantas e as formas de estratégias que poderemos utilizar para invadir o lugar e sair sem sermos apercebidos. – disse o moreno. – Temos que ter isso pronto antes que ele seja mandado para outro país. Temo que se o menino cair em terras americanas ficara quase impossível resgata-lo com vida.

Os olhos verdes foram atraídos pelas íris cinza arregaladas e antes que Harry pensasse em dizer ou fazer algo Zabini já estava ao lado do loiro.

_ Vamos conseguir Draco, eu prometo. – afirmou o negro sorrindo, Malfoy assentiu.

_ Hermione, eu adoraria que cuidasse em achar um novo curandeiro de confiança, pois Dino estará indisponível e acredito que o menino vai precisar de cuidados médicos urgentes, quero que cuide também, se puder, em equipar um dos quartos da casa para recebê-lo...

_ Meu filho vai para a Mansão, Potter. – disse Malfoy se levantando do sofá como uma cobra preste a atacar, se fosse necessário.

Harry deu um passo em direção a Malfoy, Zabini se pôs de pé. Fazendo Harry novamente achar intrigante aquela superproteção do negro com o amigo.

_ Ele foi sequestrado lá, Malfoy. Então não é seguro. – afirmou Harry.

Malfoy riu.

_ E você acha mesmo que vou deixar meu menino aos seus cuidados?

Harry balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

_ Eu não sou medibruxo, não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse essa noite? – Malfoy se emburrou, o desafiando com o olhar frio como ele fazia nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Parecia que o loiro realmente não estava ouvindo. E Harry voltou a se perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali, afinal de contas?

_ Draco...

_ Zabini, eu concordei em vim aqui e a pedir ajuda dele. Mas deixar meu filho aos cuidados dele isso nunca. – praticamente gritou Malfoy caminhando até o outro extremo da sala.

E foi com olhos quase chocados que Harry viu Malfoy cambalear e quase ir de encontro ao chão se Zabini não o tivesse segurado. E Harry obteve a certeza que Malfoy estava doente, ou apenas esgotado.

Zabini começou a falar algo com o loiro de forma baixa e privativa. Malfoy enquanto ouvia entortava os lábios de forma resignada, como um garotinho mimado que estava recebendo uma repreensão do pai.

_ Chega Zabini. – gritou o loiro perdendo a paciência e fazendo o negro o soltar sem nenhuma consideração ou cuidado se isso o levasse ao chão, mas o loiro se manteve seguro encostado à parede.

_ Draco para. Não dá mais para você continuar assim. Seu filho precisa de você. – disse Zabini enfurecido.

_ O que acha que estou fazendo? – gritou Malfoy também enfurecido.

Zabini riu se afastando e caminhando até a janela e seus olhos pretos cruzaram o céu.

Vendo tensão no ar o moreno resolveu dispersar a sala.

_ Rony será que você, o Dino e o Simas poderiam ir até o escritório e pegar os mapas e seja lá o que podemos precisar para elaborar um plano mais seguro? – perguntou.

Dino e Simas assentiram já começando a caminhar para saída. Harry sabia que os dois eram rápidos em captar as coisas, sem precisar de muita informação e o moreno também confiava nesse tato todo dos dois para manter Rony longe da sala. Pois algo ainda naquela historia estava muito mal contada e com todos ali seria arriscado colocar o loiro e o negro na parede.

Harry ainda recebeu um olhar questionador de Hermione e sorriu de forma segura, pedindo por confiança pelo o olhar.

Hermione assentiu, talvez tivesse entendido o que ele queria. Afinal não eram as mulheres portadoras do sexto sentido?

_ Desculpa Harry, mas acho que vou ficar, pois essa doninha tem muito que se explicar e...

_ Tem razão Rony, ele ainda tem muito que se explicar. – disse Hermione de forma segura e Harry ficou apreensivo quando a atenção do loiro foi direcionada ao ruivo e a castanha. – Mas...

Harry sempre gostava dos 'mas' de Hermione, poderia sorrir se não tivesse receio de colocar o plano da amiga em risco.

_ Nem adianta Hermione. Sei o que está fazendo. – disse o ruivo confiante e cruzando os braços.

_ E o que eu estou fazendo? – Hermione levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

_ Tentando achar um argumento forte para me fazer sair da sala e não participar da conversa que querem ter com a doninha ai. – disse Rony apontando o dedo para Malfoy.

_ Eu vou embora, isso aqui é só uma perda de tempo. – disse Malfoy caminhando para saída.

_ Você fica nessa sala Malfoy. – Mandou Hermione com seu tom firme e apontando para o sofá.

_ O que disse Granger? – perguntou o loiro ultrajado.

_ Eu disse para não sair dessa sala, estou cansada desse enrola-enrola de todo mundo. – avisou a castanha olhando para todos. - Dino e Simas tira Rony daqui nem que tenham que azara-lo e Rony nem pense em me questionar, saia.

Rony ainda tentou olhar para Harry, mas o moreno abaixou a cabeça fugindo do olhar do amigo. Nenhum dos quatros homens que conviva com a castanha, pensaria em se opor com ordens tão diretas, afinal seria suicídio. Hermione querendo ou não era a única bruxa ali que conhecia mais azarações que qualquer um deles. E quem seria maluco de ir contra ela?

Mas Harry tinha que saber que Malfoy possuía espirito masoquista, pois lá estava o loiro gritando novamente assim que Rony, Dino e Simas saíram.

_ Ninguém pode me obrigar a ficar aqui e não é uma sangue-ruim que vai me impedir. – dizendo isso Malfoy caminhou até a porta e Harry contou até três. Um, dois e três... Puf...

Malfoy caiu azarado.

Zabini correu até o amigo e o pôs de pé, fuzilando Hermione com os olhos.

_ Meu nome é Hermione Weasley, Malfoy. E sim, eu posso te obrigar a ficar aqui; enquanto vocês dois não se explicarem melhor, pois nós quatros aqui sabemos que tudo o que Zabini falou foi irrelevante, são informações que qualquer um poderia obter com um pouco mais de insistência e perseverança. Então ou vocês nos diz o que realmente está acontecendo ou esquece nossa ajuda. – após dizer isso, a castanha se sentou na poltrona cruzando os braços e as pernas.

Harry como sempre que Hermione assumia a frente de interrogatório, se afastou indo se sentar em sua poltrona.

Mas nenhum dos ex-sonserinos abriu a boca, Zabini ainda olhou para Malfoy que virou o rosto fugindo de seu olhar. O negro acomodou o amigo, encostando ele na porta e se colocando de pé em seguida.

_ Não se atreva Zabini. – Malfoy avisou tentando soar de forma confiante, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi soar de forma cansada.

_ Chega Draco. Não vamos conseguir fazer isso sozinho, seria suicídio. E não é da morte de nós dois que estou me referindo. – resignou-se Zabini. – Certo Grang... Weasley, nós seremos francos com vocês.

Zabini respirou o ar com força e se pôs a falar em seguida.

_ Tudo que disse anteriormente, eu mantenho. Mas terei que acrescentar o fato de que nós dois também estamos sobre ameaça de morte. Isso porem não é novidade. – Zabini caminhou para a janela, parecia que ele gostava de olhar o céu noturno. - Raptaram o filho de Draco, por que não quisemos participar dessa organização, e não por que éramos ex-comensais bem sucedidos. As empresas no meio trouxa que a minha e a família Malfoy possui seria de grande ajuda para expandir essa barbaridade de tráficos de crianças. Pois vocês tem noção de quantas crianças é usada para esse fim? E quantas que são tiradas de suas famílias unicamente por causa de seus órgãos perfeitos e saudáveis?

Todos ali sabiam as respostas para aquelas perguntas.

Malfoy se encolheu contra a porta, que estava escorado e Zabini continuou sem desviar um milímetro suas íris pretas das íris castanha de Hermione.

_ Exportação de órgãos é a coisa mais comu que dá mais dinheiro hoje em dia. Para falar verdade é um mercado que nunca cai nas estatísticas de financias. – Zabini finalmente desfez o contato visual com Hermione e seus olhos caíram em Malfoy que agora olhava para um ponto qualquer em seus próprios sapatos pretos.

Zabini suspirou quase de forma inaudível.

_ Pela nossa recusa começamos a receber certos avisos de encorajamento, acho que vocês podem imaginar o que. – Claro que eles poderiam. Pessoas como aquelas não sabiam agir de maneira diferente se não usando violência física e tortura psicológica. – Eu fui o primeiro a receber as ameaças, pois minha mãe possui ações em uma empresa marítima de grande porte em Dover. Depois foi Malfoy, pois eles acreditavam que Draco ainda poderia possuir grande influencia no ministério e no governo trouxa e eles precisavam calar certas bocas e vendar certos olhos, mas nós jamais pactuaríamos com isso. E diante da nossa negação irrevogável, eles decidiram apertar certas pontas soltas em nós dois.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione.

Mas foi Harry quem resolveu responder.

_ Intervenções em negócios importantes, blasfêmias no meio das mídias sociais e por ultimo ameaças de morte referente ao menino.

_ Exato. Pegar Scorpius afetaria a ambos. – respondeu Zabini. – Como falei colocamos segurança em cada milímetro da Mansão, aquilo era uma fortaleza, além dos homens havia feitiços por toda parte.

_ Mas mesmo assim eles se infiltraram. – constatou Hermione.

Harry se pôs de pé, precisava pensar absorver aquilo tudo. Mas Zabini continuou a falar.

_ Naquela mesma noite eles entraram em contato com nós. A ameaça era clara, pois se queríamos o menino vivo...

_ Zabini, não. Nós podemos dar um jeito depois... – disse Malfoy em um sussurro. E pela primeira vez na vida os dois grifinorios ouviram Malfoy suplicar por algo. – Por favor, eu te imploro.

Zabini arregalou os olhos e em seguida desviou o olhar do amigo.

Harry sentiu um pressentimento ruim.

_ O que eles querem em troca do menino, Zabini? – inqueriu Harry se aproximando do negro, que era duas vezes mais forte e mais auto que ele.

_ Blay... – ainda suplicou Malfoy.

Harry sentiu a raiva apertar.

_ Zabini. – disse o moreno quase rosnando o nome.

_ Eles querem você. – disse o negro fugindo do olhar cortante de Malfoy.

_ Seu traidor. – cuspiu Malfoy de forma furiosa.

_ Eles pediram que nós capturássemos você. – Zabini riu de forma amargurada e voltou a se afastar do grupo.

Hermione se aproximou do amigo e olhou seu rosto que se mantinha virando na direção do loiro encolhido na porta.

_ Harry...

_ E por que não tentaram me enganar, são sonserinos não são? Eu iria resgatar o menino, então por que contar a verdade? – falou o moreno de forma vaga. – ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCE, MALFOY. – enfureceu-se.

Malfoy bufou se recusando a responder.

Harry começou a se aproximar do loiro e lá estava o negro se colocando na sua frente de novo.

_ Sugiro que saia da minha frente Zabini. Pois Malfoy vai me responder por bem ou por mal, afinal a única pessoa que estou vendo preocupada em trazer o menino para casa é você e não esse maldito covarde. – enfureceu-se o moreno empurrando Zabini para o lado que voltou a se colocar em sua frente.

_ Não diz o que desconhece Potter. – veio à resposta fria de Zabini.

Harry lançou um olhar raivoso e mortal para o negro a sua frente.

**-X-**

_Perdido nesse momento _

_E o tempo continua passando_

_E se eu pudesse ter apenas um desejo_

_Eu desejaria ter você ao meu lado_

**-X-**

_ Ele jamais ficaria somente sentado, não é Draco? – começou Hermione com a voz doce, fazendo os dois mais morenos da sala a encarar confusos. – Ele é pai e mãe. Malfoy não desistiria do filho e por mais frios que a família Malfoy possa aparentar ninguém pode dizer que eles não se amam e que fariam tudo um pelo outro.

Malfoy virou o rosto como que tentando fugir das palavras de Hermione. Mas a castanha começou a se aproximar dele.

_ Essa fraqueza vem das noites em claros, duvido muito que Malfoy tenha pregado o olho nesses quatro dias. Mas Malfoy é orgulhoso e principalmente Harry, ele se sente em divida com você e isso o impediu de tramar algo contra sua pessoa, não é Malfoy? – Mas a resposta não veio.

Hermione sorriu com carinho.

_ Procurou por ele dia e noite, investigou a fundo. – os olhos castanhos caíram em Zabini. – Por isso que o protege, pois sabe que ele está se deteriorando a cada dia. Está fraco, por que não dorme, não come e duvido muito que faça algo além de pensar em um modo de trazer o filho para casa.

Harry olhou para Malfoy se perguntando como não pensara em tudo aquilo? Será que isso é somente coisa que pessoas que possuem filhos podem pensar? Ou se portara de forma tão egoísta que só viu o que queria ver, a indiferença de Malfoy. Quando o loiro poderia estar apenas tentando manter-se firme para não cair na frente de pessoas que até então eram suas inimigas.

_ Cala boca, você não sabe de nada. – disse Malfoy sem força na voz.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Vamos ajuda-lo Malfoy. Sem entregar Harry claro. Mas vamos trazer seu menino de volta para seus braços. – Hermione se aproximou mais do loiro que mesmo a tendo em sua frente se recusou a olha-la nos olhos. – Eu tenho uma filha Malfoy da idade do seu filho, eu sou a única que pode imaginar o desespero que deve estar sentindo.

Malfoy riu.

_ Se desesperar é para os fracos. Com vocês ou sem vocês, eu ia trazê-lo para casa.

_ E não duvido. – constatou Hermione gentil.

Malfoy bufou.

_ Mas Zabini acredita que com vocês será bem mais rápido, e indolor para meu menino. – constatou o loiro.

_ As localizações são corretas. – resolveu Zabini interferir para tirar a atenção de cima do amigo. – O cativeiro realmente pode estar em Leeds.

Harry negou.

_ Não, seria mais fácil manter o menino em Dover. Pois como não é seguro viajar por meios mágicos com o menino, afinal eles não iam correr o risco de serem rastreado pelo sensor de magia do Scorpius. Seria bem mais fácil como já mencionei deporta-lo por navios trouxas.

Hermione se voltou para o mapa.

_ Mas Harry, Dover não fica muito longe de Londres, ela se localiza a sudeste do país, no condado de Kent, onde já fizemos uma varredura...

_ Mas você lembra que algo não nos permitiu de chegar perto do porto no Canal da Mancha. – concluiu Harry se juntando à amiga.

Zabini se aproximou também, falando:

_ Então é por isso o interesse nas ações marítimas da minha mãe.

Harry assentiu sorrindo.

_ Exato e é por isso também o interesse da influencia do Malfoy com os trouxas, o que me surpreende de eles possuírem tais controles. - disse Harry.

_ Minha família sabe pensar de um consenso geral, Potter. Por que ter apenas conhecimentos da cultura bruxa, quando a maior população é a trouxa? – informou Malfoy de seu canto de forma sarcástica.

_ Acho que isso é um bom começo para começarmos a investigar, Harry. Pois se a chefia quer ultrapassar sua influencia para o mundo dos trouxas, então as informações de Zabini podem estar praticamente corretas.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para o mapa.

_ Zabini, você falou que a Chefia pode estar no porto de Miami, certo? – perguntou o moreno.

Zabini assentiu.

_ Sim, pelas informações que obtive, nesse ponto aqui do porto – o negro apontou para um ponto no mapa. -, na Baia Biscayne, houve muita movimentação de pessoas ligadas a essa organização. Pessoas que eu sei que está nessa organização. Ainda não sei se é lá que acontece o recebimento das crianças, mas se quer uma opinião pessoal: eu acredito que seja lá.

Hermione e Harry assentiram.

_ Mas se eu fosse a Chefia não ficaria no meio da cena do crime, ficaria em um local que poderia passar despercebida, que poderia manusear tudo isso de forma segura e camuflada. – supôs Hermione pensativa. – Afinal qual é a cidade mais importante de Miami?

_ Downtown é o coração de Miami. É o distrito comercial e lar de muitos bancos, de sedes financeiras e turísticas, além de torres habitacionais. – concluiu Zabini.

_ Exato. É o lugar perfeito para se comandar um trafico por meio marítimo em Miami, próximo o bastante para ficar de olho e discreto o bastante para se passar somente por um executivo.

Hermione sorriu de forma segura e Harry se pôs de pé.

_ Acho que conseguimos. – começou o moreno a dizer com euforia. – Zabini, agora você e os meninos têm um destino mais fixo para iniciarem as investigações. Rony possui algo mais claro para trabalhar agora, elaborando uma estratégia.

_ E nós dois temos um destino também mais firme para a localização do cativeiro do menino. – cortou-o Hermione.

_ Eu estou nessa. – avisou Malfoy, tentando se por de pé, mas falhando miseravelmente.

_ Acho que se encontra fraco demais, Malfoy. – avisou Hermione.

_ Não, eu vou junto ao resgate do meu filho. – enfureceu-se Malfoy. – Vocês não vão entrar seja á onde ele estiver, logo pela manha, então acredito que eu tenho tempo mais que suficiente para me colocar em forma e resgatar o meu filho.

_ Certo Malfoy, então eu espero que esteja aqui em dois dias, isso é tempo mais do que suficiente para mim e Hermione fazer um levantamento do lugar, esteja aqui na mesma hora de hoje e em forma e levaremos você conosco sem questionar. – avisou Harry seguro e confiante.

Malfoy assentiu arrogantemente se colocando de pé, agarrando-se a parede.

_ Ok, então eu estou de saída. – avisou o loiro de forma arrogante. - Pois as coisas parecem estar tudo sobre controle não?

Harry sorriu torto cruzando os braços, vendo Zabini ir de encontro ao loiro.

_ Perfeitamente sobre meu controle.

_ Isso sim nós devíamos temer Blaise, mas não é o Potter possuidor de uma sorte maldita? Acho que deve dar para confiar. – zombou Malfoy enquanto Zabini passava os braços pálidos pelo próprio pescoço.

Harry começou a andar em direção ao loiro, mas parou ao sentir o peso da mão de sua amiga em seu ombro.

_ Leve-o para casa Zabini, eu os acompanho até a saída. – disse Hermione passando por um Harry que agora sorria afetado.

_ É melhor se alimentar direitinho Malfoy, sua aparência está trágica. – rebateu o moreno enquanto via a silhueta do loiro sumir pela porta de entrada da sala e recebendo um olhar de desagrado de sua amiga que fechava a porta com mais força que o normal.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:** Gente primeiramente obrigado pelos poucos comentários, mas como a esperança é a ultima que morre quem sabe não tenho uma retorno de vocês com mais afinco, aqueles que comentaram mais uma vez obrigado! Vocês me fazem muito feliz.

E para aquelas pessoas que pediram pelo loirinho totoso ai está ele, um tanto abatido, mas venhamos e convenhamos né? coitadinho, sei que vai ter muito gente se habilitando a dar colo para esse loiro lindo e agora tão carente, mas não se preocupem vai ter uma pessoa muito mara que vai fazer isso por nós, só no próximo capitulo, por isso paciência ele pode demorar, mas vem prometo...kkkkkkkkk

E gente comentam é muito importante para quem escreve saber o que vocês pensam em relação a historia...

Obrigado por lerem essas minhas loucuras, frutos das madrugadas sem sono e um beijo enorme em todos

mais bjos e abraços de urso

jessy

s2

Espero vocês no próximo capitulo, bye!

PS: A musica usada nessa fic é do mesmo nome da fic do grupo Five for Fighting - I Just Love You. Ao lerem a tradução também podem entender um pouco em relação a fic, essa musica é puramente do Draco. ;)


	3. Capitulo 3

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **A solidão me deixa em paz. Por um momento, ela me liberta. Fecho os olhos e sonho com ele.**  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para futuros leitores.

**Obs³:** Queridos leitores que liam com devido carinho minhas fic sinto em dizer que as únicas duas fics em aberto ainda em meu site só não foi concluída, pois me falta criatividade, também não esperem, e sinto muito em dizer isso, mas não esperem atualizações fixas dessa fic, pois postarei de acordo com meu humor, pois ela ainda não está finalizada, mas está bem adiantada, então paciência. Mas eu espero de coração que vocês gostem e comentem afinal não saberei desse fato se não me disserem. Estava morrendo de saudades de todos os leitores e de escrever fics, espero ter voltado para ficar... ;D

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude, mas nunca se sabe não é? kkk

**CONTEÚDO SLASH OU SEJA RELAÇÃO HOMOSSEXUAIS, HOMEM BEIJANDO HOMEM E POR AI VAI... - aviso dado!**

Beijos e se deliciem...

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**-X-**

_Eu disse, querida, está tarde, está tudo bem?_

_O silencio dominou o lugar_

_Até que ela disse_

_Eu...Eu simplesmente te amo_

_Não sei por que, eu simplesmente amo._

_Quando é que você virá para casa?_

_Logo, logo voltarei para casa_

_E eu simplesmente te amo também._

**-X-**

Draco Malfoy e Astoria Grangless se casaram assim que Draco completou seus dezenove anos. O casamento foi assistido pelo maior numero de bruxos importantes, da alta sociedade. Era o tipo de casamento que seu pai queria que ele tivesse, era o tipo de casamento que sua mãe desejava decorar e apreciar.

A cerimonia ocorreu nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy e a festa no salão principal da casa. Tudo perfeito, tudo em sua ordem e obrigações.

A noiva estava feliz, radiante na opinião de Draco. Mas o loiro sabia que ela merecia toda aquela grandeza e um pouco mais. Era por conta daquela união que sua família seria reerguida na sociedade. Era por conta daquela união que o nome Malfoy não seria desrespeitado mesmo com Lucius preso em Azkaban.

Astória Malfoy foi a melhor coisa que Draco poderia querer de uma união arranjada desde sua infância. Astória com seus cabelos negros e pele tão pálida quanto à dele era de uma gentileza e doçura sem tamanho. Sua paciência também era sem limites. Uma eterna dama. E nessa época era tudo do que ele não merecia ter ou ao menos olhar.

Mas nem tudo era uma perfeição tão grande. Astória vinha decaindo a cada dia e isso era um fato. Com a visita do medibruxo certo, Astória foi diagnosticada portadora de uma doença mortal e rara, ao qual Draco escondeu da mídia e dos pais dela por conta de um pedido da própria esposa.

_ Não fale nada disso para ninguém, muito menos para os meus pais, Dray. Eu te peço. – pediu ela com sua voz doce e gestos leves.

_ Mas Astória, seus pais... – Draco ainda se lembrava de tentar convencê-la do contrario.

_ Eu estou gravida. Gravida, Draco. – ainda deitada na cama Astória levou as mãos ao ventre e o acariciou. – O medico disse que minha doença não será passada para o bebê, mas que tenho que comer regularmente, mesmo contra minha vontade. Não fazer muitos esforços e repousar, repousar e repousar. Divertido não acha? – ela bufou indignada, mas ainda exibia em suas feições um sorriso radiante e um olhar de devoção para a barriga ainda lisa demais.

_ Um bebê? – perguntou emocionado.

Não fazia nem seis meses que eles estavam casados e Astória já ia lhe presentear com um filho, mesmo em tais circunstancias as quais ela se encontrava.

_ Um bebê lindo, com a cor dos seus cabelos e olhos, mas com certeza com a minha personalidade. – fantasiou ela de forma sonhadora e feliz. Draco revirou os olhos.

Depois de alguns segundos em silencio o loiro finalmente a olhou preocupado e temeroso.

_ Um bebe não vai tornar sua doença mais perigosa para você? – perguntou ele preocupado. – Você sabe que se não quiser ele nós...

As mãos delicadas de sua esposa lhe acariciou o rosto e os lábios carnudos sorriram com doçura e compreensão.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso, vai cuidar dela ou dele – ela acariciou a própria barriga com adoração. -, com muito amor e dedicação. Eu confio em você, sei que não vai deixar nenhum mal acontecer ao nosso bebe.

_ Astória...

_ Dray, confia em mim. Agora me deixa descansar. – disse ela sorrindo-lhe e abanando a mão em sinal de me deixe sozinha.

Scorpius veio ao mundo no mesmo mês de seu aniversario e de sua união com Astória. Um presente lindo para aquelas duas comemorações, mas onde nenhumas das datas foram permitidas tais celebrações.

Com o nascimento de Scorpius Malfoy veio com o falecimento de Astória Malfoy. Não tinha nem o porquê para tais festas comemorativas. Draco mudou-se para a França naquele mesmo ano. Muitos diriam que ele estava fugindo. E eles poderiam até estar certos, se nesse conceito de fugir tivesse o mesmo significado de proteger seu filho das blasfêmias e maldades das pessoas. Não queria nem por um minuto que o seu menino pensasse ser responsável pela morte de Astória.

Draco Malfoy só retornou para a Inglaterra, dois anos depois, quando chegou ao seu conhecimento o falecimento de sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy. E essa noticia foi um choque para ele quanto para seu pai, que meses depois também foi descoberto morto em sua sela em Azkaban. Suicídio.

E foi assim que Draco se viu com sua família reduzida ao seu filho e o padrinho deste, Blaise Zabini. Draco também viu sua vida girando unicamente em torno de seu menino. Não se importava com isso, tanto que não pensou duas vezes em esquecer os negócios da família para atender as necessidades e carência de Scorpius.

E Draco viu sua vida se seguindo assim, naqueles dois anos após a morte de seus pais, com sua vida sendo explicada com as visitas de Blaise Zabini e com leituras de livros infantis ao pé da cama de seu menino todas as noites.

Mas quem disse que Draco Malfoy precisava de um pouco de paz e felicidade? Será que seus pecados eram tão graves assim?

Mas em uma daquelas tantas noites que passava sentado em seu escritório com Scorpius, agora com quatro anos, deitado no tapete brincando, descobriu que talvez seus pecados fossem imperdoáveis.

E naquela noite Draco viu sua vida sendo mudada, mas não para melhor com a chegada de uma certa carta.

A pequena criatura entrou pela janela e se empoleirou em sua mesa. Uma coruja desconhecida.

_ Papai é do tio Blay? – veio à pergunta de seu menino.

Draco negou tirando a carta da pata da coruja e a abrindo em seguida, lendo-a:

**Ainda não nos esquecemos de você. E saiba que cortamos o mal pela raiz. TRAIDOR. **

Uma única linha. Um aviso mandado diversas vezes no decorrer de dois meses. Mas Draco não se preocupou, pois não era a primeira vez e nem seria a ultima. Eram apenas alguns ex-comensais com dor de cotovelo pelo nome dos Malfoys não ter decaído tanto perante a sociedade bruxa.

Ainda eram vistos com olhos tortos, mas a grande diferença é que ninguém tentaria proferir os próprios pensamentos. Não para depois correrem o risco de sofrer alguma punição por isso. Afinal o que alguns galeões não fazem, perante a pessoa certa?

Mas quando você acha que tudo não passa de uma grande palhaçada, pense de novo, pois você pode estar muito enganado. E foi com a chegada de uma carta que tudo na vida de Draco Malfoy passou de ameaça para grande perigo.

**A melhor forma de acabar com um homem, é exterminando sua prole. **

**Sua existência nos incomoda, mas não por muito tempo. TRAIDOR. **

**Com meus sentimentos,**

**A Chefia.**

Um pouco maior que os anteriores e com uma ameaça ainda mais clara e aterradora. Já não era mais sua vida que estava em risco, mas a de Scorpius. Seu doce menino.

Naquele mesmo mês Blaise veio morar na mansão Malfoy. Naquele mesmo mês cada milímetro da mansão tinha um bruxo em guarda. Os cuidados eram extremos, mas Draco havia prometido a Astória que Scorpius jamais sofreria nada e cumpriria essa promessa em nome de sua esposa e do bem estar de seu menino.

Mas tudo pode ficar ainda mais aterrador...

E foi naquela noite, naquela maldita noite que sua maior desgraça começou.

Zabini recebeu uma ligação importante, com informações ainda mais importantes.

Fazia seis meses desde aquele bilhete. Fazia seis meses que ambos, ele e Blaise estavam atrás dessa tal de Chefia. E foi naquela noite que a informação com a localização do líder dessa organização foi localizada. Zabini teve que deixar a mansão. Não podiam perder essa chance. Simplesmente não podiam...

Mas parecia que tudo estava sendo manuseado por forças maiores e que não suportava sua felicidade. Pois Draco naquela mesma noite, também recebeu uma ligação, só que dá sua empresa. Tinha problemas graves para resolver que não podia esperar e foi assim que teve que deixar seu maior tesouro aos cuidados de um elfo doméstico e sobre a segurança de mais de um batalhão de bruxos.

_ Aonde o senhor vai? – perguntou Scorpius tirando os cabelos platinados dos olhos cinza sonolentos.

_ Vou resolver uns problemas de adultos. – Draco o pegou no colo e o levou para o quarto do pequeno.

_ Papai não vai me contar uma historia? – questionou ele de forma deprimida.

Draco negou.

_ Não essa noite, mas amanha prometo te contar qualquer uma que você escolher.

Scorpius sorriu o abraçando, impedindo de coloca-lo na cama.

_ Promete me contar a historia do meu herói favorito. – pediu ele com sua inocência de criança.

Draco o olhou confuso. Scorpius tinha tantos heróis.

_ De quem estamos falando, do Peter Pan?

Scorpius riu.

_ Não papai, eu quero ouvir a historia de Harry Potter, sabe essa não sabe? – Scorpius o olhou com o mesmo brilho que Astória costumava olha-lo, quando queria algo. Suspirou.

_ Claro que sim. Agora pare de me enforcar e deite-se. – disse Draco com carinho o depositando finalmente embaixo das cobertas. – Sanje vai ficar por perto, voltarei o mais rápido que puder.

_ Vai voltar não vai? – perguntou seu pequeno após um bocejo.

Draco beijou-lhe a fronte, sorrindo.

_ Eu o acordarei quando chegar, aí poderá dormi comigo. Tudo bem assim?

Scorpius assentiu.

_ Promete?

_ Palavra de Peter Pan.

Scorpius riu assentindo e se aconchegando nas cobertas, bocejando.

_ Estarei te esperando papai. Eu te amo.

Draco assentiu e ficou até ter certeza que Scorpius havia adormecido.

E essas foram as ultimas palavras que Draco ouviu de seu menino. Pois quando retornou para casa e entrou em seu quarto para leva-lo para dormir consigo como seu Scorpius tanto gostava, só encontrou um bilhete com a mesma letra maldita e três palavras:

**Estamos com ele.**

Simples assim: _Estamos com ele. _

Uma frase que podia se passar de forma inofensiva, mas que naquele momento só fez o coração de um pai parar, somente para depois bater mais forte enquanto procurava por cada canto, enquanto falava com cada ser vivo naquela maldita casa.

Mas tudo que conseguiu foi um enorme _nada._

Scorpius havia sido tirado de seus braços. Sua promessa que fez para Astória perdeu todo valor ali, naquela noite. Naquele minuto.

Mas quando você acha que nada pode piorar, pense melhor você não sabe o quanto está enganado.

Depois de dois dias corridos após o rapto de Scorpius, Draco recebeu mais uma carta.

**Bom Draco te darei uma opção de ter novamente seu filho.**

**Eu só quero uma coisa, uma pessoa... Mas não se preocupe que não é o Blaise. Desculpe Tio Blay, mas você não me atrai.**

**É bem simples o que vou te pedir. Em troca do seu filho eu quero Harry Potter.**

**Dou-te doze dias para ele estar em minhas mãos e doze dias para seu filho continuar respirando como um anjinho.**

**Com amor e carinho,**

**A Chefia. **

Draco teve que reler a carta diversas vezes para ter certeza em suas palavras. Teve que absorver cada letra para que seus olhos não pudessem engana-lo.

Soltou o ar como se tivesse respirando acido e sentou-se.

Potter em troca de seu filho! Quer algo mais irônico e sádico que isso?

Muitos diriam que ele não hesitaria em dar Potter em uma bandeja de prata para a troca. Mas o que todos pensavam que os Malfoys são? Que não honravam com suas dividas? Afinal Potter livrou Draco e sua mãe de serem condenados mais do que o necessário. Malfoys não eram traidores. Pelo menos não com quem tinham dividas tão forte quanto essa...

Não podia entrega-lo, não podia armar para cima de Potter, por mais que quisesse, simplesmente não podia...

E doía saber que a vida de seu filhinho dependia disso, dava raiva, mas simplesmente não podia.

E foi nessa paralisia de postura e nesse furacão de pensamentos que Blaise o encontrou, leu a carta e o questionou quando do por que essa hipótese está fora de cogitação? E sua única resposta era que simplesmente não podia.

_ Draco, vocês são inimigos e...

_ Eu não posso Blaise, não me questione. Afinal é da vida do meu filho que está em jogo, então acredite quando digo que eu não posso e não me questione o porquê da minha decisão.

Blaise assentiu.

E Draco daquele momento em diante agradeceria a qualquer divindade pelo amigo leal que possuía.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-X-**

_Bem, é bom ouvir sua voz_

_Espero que você esteja bem_

_E se você já se perguntou_

_Estou sozinho aqui essa noite_

**-X-**

Draco sentiu sendo depositado no sofá de sua sala. A noite havia sido longa demais e em sua opinião, infundada.

_ Nós não devíamos ter confiado naqueles grifinorios. – disse em apenas um sussurro.

_ Draco faz cinco dias que procuramos e nem chegamos perto de acha-lo. Não temos mais nenhuma opção.

Draco abaixou as vistas. Sentia-se derrotado. Hermione Weasley estava correta, fazia cinco noites e quatro dias que não dormia que não se alimentava direito, pois seu tempo era para procurar Scorpius, era para lutar em manter sua promessa.

_ Potter estava confiante e...

_ Acha que eu faço errado em não entrega-lo? – perguntou encarando os olhos pretos.

_ Você tem seus motivos. – disse Blaise ainda parado a sua frente.

_ Mesmo assim você disse a eles...

_ Sim, disse e diria de novo se fosse necessário. Draco... – chamou Zabini de forma irritada. – Precisa reagir, por Scorpius.

_ EU SEI. – Draco gritou em retorno só que com aflição e sua voz logo vacilou. - Mas...

_ Eu sei. – concordou o negro lhe sorrindo.

Blaise ajoelhou aos seus pés e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho fazendo Draco fechar os olhos.

_ O traremos para casa, mas para isso precisa ficar forte, firme... Não caia agora.

Draco sentiu algo macio tocar-lhe os lábios e abriu os olhos para ver Blaise o beijando. Sorriu.

_ Está nutrindo um amor por mim, Blay? – perguntou cansado.

Zabini riu.

_ Todos nós precisamos de carinho, vem vou te levar para descansar. – Blaise o abraçou e o amparou em seus braços, ajudando Draco a andar até seu quarto.

Blaise o deitou na cama e suas mãos começaram a trabalhar, tirando-lhe a roupa peça por peça sem demora nenhuma e com um cuidado que se toma ao despir um recém-nascido.

_ O que esta fazendo? Você não me perguntou se quero... – Blaise colocou a própria boca na sua calando-o.

_ Xi! Relaxa, apenas sinta e não negue isso para si mesmo. É apenas um carinho entre amigos.

E as mãos negras contrastando com sua pele pálida lhe deu todo conforto que precisava naquele momento, a mão que lhe bombeava a parte mais sensível de seu corpo lhe deu o meio mais relaxante de extravasar seus sentimentos e de aliviar sua mente de suas falhas e de seus pensamentos tortuosos, mesmo que seja somente naquele minuto. Aquilo que Blaise fazia não era sexo e nem uma intenção para tal ato, era apenas carinho, como o próprio Blay havia dito e Draco se deixou ser acariciado pelo negro.

E foi pelo contato daquelas mãos e da fricção de seus corpos que Draco obteve a melhor válvula de escape de seus problemas. E em meio à letargia de seu gozo de paz se deixou levar por todas aquelas sensações, por todo aquele furacão de sentimentos.

Talvez quando acordasse tudo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo...

Afinal a esperança não é a ultima que morre?

E dessa vez sabia que não estava mais sozinho, que não precisava suportar tudo sozinho.

oOo

Draco acordou aquela manhã sentindo uma coisa diferente. Seu corpo estava relaxado. Sua mente anestesiada. Mas a sua letargia, foi quebrada com as bicadas endoidecidas de uma coruja em sua janela.

Levantou-se ignorando as imagens que assaltava sua mente da noite anterior. E com dedos preguiçosos abriu a janela dando espaço para a coruja entrar e se empoleira em sua poltrona; que naqueles últimos dias usara muito, para ficar encarando os jardins que uma vez teve a felicidade de ter Scorpius correndo por eles.

Corujas nunca eram bom sinal e foi com dedos trêmulos que desprendeu o envelope da pata da infeliz, que levantou voo em seguida, sem esperar por uma resposta.

_ Calma Draco, pode ser Potter informando algo ou Blaise dizendo que teve de sair urgentemente... – tentou dizer a si mesmo, enquanto se sentava na beirada da poltrona.

Abriu.

**Draco, Draco assim você nos entristece. Como assim ainda não conseguiu pegar Potter?**

**Mas só para não dizer que a Chefia não sabe ser benevolente, temos um presente para você, dentro desse envelope encontrara dois presentes, mas, por favor, não se anime.**

**Estamos cuidando muito bem dele, tão bem...**

**Tenha uma ótima manhã. E atenção, quanto mais demorar em nos dar o que queremos mais atenção daremos ao seu menininho. **

**Um conselho de amigo: fique alerta, pois alguns amigos meus pode ficar com tanta saudade de sua casa que não poderei mais contê-los. **

**Com meus sentimentos,**

**A Chefia. **

Draco releu a carta mais de uma vez e em um ato de fúria a amaçou lançando para longe. O loiro se pôs de pé e algo caiu aos seus pés. O envelope.

Com cuidado o recolheu e tirou o que restava dentro, um pedaço de folha rasgada e uma fotografia. Voltou a se sentar e contou até três para olhar a foto. Um dois e três...

Silencio. Seu coração não batia, sua respiração não fluía e seu corpo não se mexia. Draco estava em estado de choque.

E foi naquele estado paralisado que Blaise o encontrou, quando entrou no quarto trazendo seu café da manhã na bandeja como todos os dias ele fazia.

_ Draco... – chamou o negro correndo até ele.

E finalmente Draco o encarou levando a mão ao rosto. Estava chorando.

_ Eles vão mata-lo. Vão mata-lo, Blay... – sussurrou Draco como um vento agourento.

Blaise tomou a foto das mãos tremulas e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Aquele garotinho não podia ser seu afilhado, não podia ser...

_ Dray...

_ Diz pra mim que não é ele. – pediu Draco em puro desespero e raiva, chorando. – Como eu pude deixa-lo aquela noite. O que seria perder algumas ações, alguns galeões...

Blaise se curvou e abraçou o corpo frágil e deixou ambos cair no chão com Draco em seu colo. De olhos fechados e afagando os cabelos agora ensebados de seu amigo, enquanto este se desmanchava finalmente em lagrimas depois daqueles seis dias, deixou sua mente ser assaltada pela imagem que acabou de ver.

Scorpius deitado no chão lamacento e manchado de sangue, encolhido contra uma parede rustica sem nada lhe cobrindo o corpo tão magro, quanto esse que seus braços rodeavam e ao qual ele tentava passar algum conforto. E por um momento desejou que aqueles desgraçados tirassem logo a vida de Scorpius, pois sofrer daquela maneira não era possível continuar por muito mais tempo. O corpo pequeno estava irreconhecível e a única coisa que gritava Scorpius em meio aquele corpo esquelético e banhado de sangue era os cabelos platinados.

_Ele só tem quatro anos, Deus... _– pensou o negro.

_ Vamos salva-lo. – prometeu mesmo não acreditando muito em suas próprias palavras.

_ É só um menino, é só um bebe... Meu bebe, Blay... – choramingou Draco, antes que esse desmaiasse de pura exaustão.

_Precisavam falar com Potter. _

oOo

Harry estava esgotado. Hermione sabia como acabar com sua pessoa. Pois lá estava ele ainda em pé mesmo após uma noite inteira e o inicio da manhã, estudando planilhas e plantas de Dover e lendo todos os relatórios que ambos fizeram desde a última visita ao canal da Mancha.

Harry sabia que não podia reclamar, afinal era para uma causa ainda maior que a anterior. Não sabia o porquê, mas saber que o filho de Draco Malfoy precisava de sua ajuda, lhe dava ainda mais afinco nessa missão.

Mas a única coisa que melhoraria seu humor era que Hermione pelo menos conversasse com ele de vez em quando, para distrai-lo, mas não... Mas quem manda esquecer o quanto Hermione sabia ser insuportável quando estudava algo?

_ Sério Mione, nós não vamos encontrar mais nada, temos as plantas de todos os lugares possíveis que essa pessoa pode frequentar e ainda temos uma estratégia de ataque. O que mais precisamos? – perguntou se levantado de uma das cadeiras na biblioteca da Mansão Black.

_ Harry, estamos pensando em resgatar uma criança das mãos de pessoas que querem seu pescoço. – informou ela como se fosse obvio e em um tom que indicava pura indignação pela sua falta de bom senso.

_ E hoje em dia quem não quer uma parte do meu corpo? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha sugestiva.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

_ Saia logo daqui Harry, antes que eu me arrependa e te faça ler mais uma pilha de pergaminhos como castigo. – disse ela repreensora e o moreno não pensou duas vezes em sair de lá correndo. Afinal Harry não conseguiria mais beber nem um mínimo gole de café para se manter alerta.

Aparatou para seu apartamento.

E foi com uma deliciosa sensação que se jogou em seu sofá assim que desaparatou em sua sala. Sabia que tinha quer ir para cama, para descansar melhor, mas tenta dizer isso aos seus pés e mente, quando seu corpo está saturado de cansaço?

Espreguiçou-se e abraçou uma almofada.

TOC, TOC, TOC...

E pego de surpreso em sua apatia, Harry viu seu triste fim ir de encontro ao chão, quando foi assaltado com aquelas batidas desesperada em sua porta. Bem, desesperada era uma palavra bem simplória para explicar o que estavam fazendo com sua pobre porta.

Em passos errantes caminhou até a porta e a abriu, e foi com um susto maior ainda que ele se viu de frente a um Blaise Zabini carregando um desacordado Draco Malfoy.

_ Precisamos falar com você, agora. – disse Zabini.

Harry assentiu abrindo mais a porta e saindo do caminho para o negro passar com o loiro.

_O que será que aconteceu?_ – pensou ele olhando Zabini depositar o loiro em seu sofá.

Suspirou. _Lá se vai sua sonequinha da tarde..._

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou colocando um pouco de uísque para ele e o ex-sonserino.

Estendeu um copo para Zabini, que estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça de Draco Malfoy em sua perna e deixando para Harry se acomodar em sua velha e boa poltrona.

_ Isso. – Zabini lhe estendeu um envelope amassado.

Harry ainda o encarando, recolheu o objeto e o abriu tirando seu conteúdo. Uma carta, um pedaço de papel rasgado e uma fotografia, foram às únicas coisas que continha ali dentro.

Abriu a carta e a leu, olhando para Zabini em seguida.

_ Continue, vá em frente, isso não é nada. – informou Zabini de maneira indiferente.

Harry assentiu pegando a foto. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados nela instantaneamente. Seus olhos não queria acreditar no que viam, mas sua mente sabia que não era ilusão de ótica. Aquela criança encolhida, temerosa e lambuzada no próprio sangue, não podia ser o filho de Malfoy, simplesmente não podia... Mas era.

Harry apertou as mãos em punhos. Desgraçados! Como eles podiam fazer aquilo a uma criança que nem ao menos sabia falar direito? Como eles podiam? Deus isso era desumano.

O moreno aspirou o ar com força para os pulmões e se sentiu ser preenchido por acido puro. Estava se sentindo sufocado ali, precisava sair dali, precisava de ar puro, precisava andar, precisava pensar. E com esses pensamentos em mente seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se quando caiu sobre o corpo desacordado no seu sofá.

Deus, se ele que não era nada do menino nem ao menos o conhecia, estava se sentindo doente. Imagine o pai daquela criança, imagine como Malfoy estaria se sentindo?

_ Preciso sair daqui, preciso de ar... – avisou colocando seu copo ainda intocável na mesinha de centro, saindo para a sacada da janela de seu quarto.

O ar fresco ainda o preencheu de forma sofrida e assim que seu corpo encostou-se à única parede ali, seus olhos instantaneamente procuraram pela fotografia. E assim que suas esmeraldas caíram na imagem em suas mãos, arregalou os olhos ao notar que tremia de pura raiva e hesitação.

Harry voltou a fechar as mãos em punho e sentiu ambas serem preenchidas: uma pela foto e a outra... Seus olhos buscaram pela informação e se depararam com o pedaço de papel rasgado e agora também amassado.

O desamassou com cuidado e quase caiu ao derrapar em uma planta ao seu lado, quando a pequena frase se formou perante seus olhos, com uma letra infantil e tremula.

**_Papa me salva. _**

Harry engoliu em seco. Deus, Malfoy deve... Harry não queria nem imaginar como Malfoy deveria estar se sentindo, mas ele não conseguiu se deter em pensar, porque Malfoy não tentava entrega-lo? Claro que tinha o risco de ser traído ainda por eles, mas algo lhe dizia que ele jamais faria isso, mesmo em nome e do bem estar de seu próprio filho.

A imagem da foto lhe assaltou a mente e Harry se perguntou se a estratégia de Hermione em esperar não estava sendo muito errática. A sua vontade mesmo era de ir lá agora mesmo, ir até Dover e entrar no porto e caçar cada um daqueles animais, assim como um Leão fazem com suas caças de maneira firme, mas precisa. Forte, mas segura. Rápida, mas letal para cada um daqueles desgraçados.

Harry realmente puxou a varinha das vestes para aparatar, mas foi impedido por uma mão gélida, mas firme que lhe segurou o ombro.

De forma um pouco sobressaltada pelo susto, se virou para encarar olhos cinza de um chumbo profundo e pálpebras e olheiras doentias.

_ Malfoy...

_ Onde pensou que estava indo? – a voz fria penetrou seus sentidos e Harry deu um passo para trás. _Deus será que ele é mesmo tão indiferente assim?_

_ Em nenhum lugar agora pelo menos. – disse tirando a mão de seu ombro.

Draco riu com ironia.

_ Ouve bem o que vou te dizer Potter, você pode até ser um herói, mas não é uma divindade. Então não age como se fosse indestrutível.

_ Está preocupado comigo, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, sério.

_ Não fale asneiras. Eu não posso te colocar em uma bandeja para troca-lo pelo meu filho, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou permitir que você faça isso por si só. Principalmente agindo dessa forma a única coisa que vai conseguir é colocar o _meu_ filho em perigo. – disse o loiro de forma arrastada e raivosa dando-lhe as costas em seguida.

No final de tudo Malfoy precisava dele, mesmo não querendo entrega-lo. Harry ainda era a única opção de salvamento do menino Malfoy.

_ Eu prometo que vou salva-lo. – Harry quase gritou, mas ficou confiante quando viu Draco parar com a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto. – Eu vou devolvê-lo para você, Malfoy. E isso é uma promessa.

Os olhos cinza foram de encontro aos verdes. Harry sorriu-lhe.

_ Só vim avisa-lo que sua amiga está na sala a sua espera. – avisou Draco de forma ausente abrindo finalmente a porta e sumindo por ela.

Talvez essa seja a forma dele de sentir dor pelo sumiço do filho, agindo com indiferença. – pensou Harry seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que o loiro.

oOo

Hermione realmente estava em sua sala, sentada em seu sofá conversando com Zabini. Seu cabelo que antes estava amarrado agora caia sobre os ombros nus como cascatas de chocolate.

Quando finalmente os olhos castanhos o avistaram os lábios rosados lhe sorriram.

_ Mione, eu pensei que iria para casa ver Rosinha. – comentou Harry, vendo ela se levantar e arrumar de forma distraída a bainha do vestido branco que cobria lhe o corpo.

_ Creevey entrou em contato comigo assim que aparatou e pelo que parece não é só eu aqui que tenho novidades. – ressaltou ela cruzando os braços e olhando para os três homens na sala.

Harry suspirou e entregou a carta e a foto a amiga, mantendo o pequeno bilhete para si.

_ Precisamos agir agora. – avisou após Hermione ler e ver a foto. – Quero que peça para Colin e Luna irem para sede. – Hermione assentiu e o moreno sorriu-lhe. – Se eu não estiver pedindo muito tente falar com Dino e Simas, quero fazer uma reunião com todos.

_ Não, você nunca pede demais Harry. Farei isso agora mesmo. Encontro vocês três lá. – despediu-se ela com um sorriso antes de aparatar ali mesmo na sua sala.

_ Então é melhor irmos, vem Draco eu aparato com você... – disse Zabini indo até o loiro que se manteve o tempo inteiro postado em frente à janela, enquanto Hermione esteve ali.

_ Como consegue Malfoy? – perguntou Harry cabisbaixo sem forças para encarar Malfoy. Não por medo, isso nunca, mas simplesmente perderia a serenidade se visse aquelas orbes cinza frias como gelo.

Precisava entender isso. Precisava acreditar que ele podia sentir mais do que aquela apatia mórbida.

_ Potter... – Zabini tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por Malfoy que riu.

_ Esqueceu em que casa eu me formei em Hogwarts, Potter? – disse o loiro com sarcasmo, continuando. – Esqueceu quem me criou?

Harry levantou o olhar e por um segundo imaginou estar olhando o mesmo garoto de quinze anos que implicava com tudo e com todos, mas principalmente com ele.

Balançou a cabeça negando.

_ Mas por um minuto eu pensei que você fosse ser diferente do seu pai. – disse de forma simples. – Vamos ind...

_ Eu sou melhor que ele, mas eu não preciso provar isso para você, principalmente. – Malfoy riu. – O que quer Potter? Quer que eu chore como um Lufa maldito?

_ Draco, por favor...

_ Não, Blay. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – soltou o loiro um tanto exaltado.

_ Eu só queria te entender, Malfoy. Mas parece que é algo completamente impossível. – disse Harry pegando a varinha para poder aparatar.

Malfoy começou a caminhar até ele de forma agressiva, com os punhos serrados e mais uma vez Harry viu o loiro se controlar com apenas um gesto de Zabini, que colocou a mão em seu ombro e sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido.

_ Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse o negro com um sorriso simples nos lábios. – Te encontramos lá, Potter.

Harry assentiu aparatando instantaneamente.

oOo

Quando Harry chegou a Mansão Black encontrou todos lhe esperando no hall de entrada. Cumprimentou a todos e pediu para Dino novamente ir pegar Malfoy e Zabini no mesmo lugar da noite passada. E para Harry nem parecia que havia passado somente algumas horas, parecia mais como se tivesse vivido dias após o ocorrido.

Malfoy entrou com Zabini e Dino em seu encalço, sem mais o que esperar Harry resolveu falar e esclarecer seu plano de distração para com o pessoal da Chefia.

_ Colin e Luna, eu agradeço muito que tenham largado seus trabalhos para estar aqui essa tarde. – agradeceu sorrindo levando todos à sala de visita da mansão, pois todo mundo não caberia na mesma sala da ultima vez.

Com todos acomodados pelos estofados Harry continuou com a palavra.

_ Enquanto novos problemas chegaram ao meu conhecimento e de Hermione...

_ Harry desculpa interrompê-lo, mas o que o Sr. Zabini e o Sr. Malfoy estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Colin olhando para Zabini que sorria de forma irônica.

_ Desculpa, acabei me esquecendo de que não estavam aqui ontem. – disse Harry que começou a contar de forma resumida e clara o que se sucedeu desde então.

Ao termino de seu monologo, Luna sorriu assentindo de forma avoada e Colin pareceu pensativo.

_ Mostrarei no final de tudo algumas fotos...

_ Não. – disse Malfoy o interrompendo de forma quase agressiva. – Não permitirei que exponha o estado do meu filho a mídia. Isso nunca. Se quiser relatar então relate, mas nenhuma foto, eu fui claro Potter?

_ Não é você que manda aqui Malfoy. – rebateu Rony raivoso.

_ Mas eu mando no que diz respeito ao meu filho. Ou faria isso com sua filhinha Weasley? – cutucou Malfoy de forma venenosa.

Hermione segurou a mão do marido que fez menção de se levantar para agredir Malfoy.

_ Malfoy tem razão, Harry. Não pode expor o sofrimento do menino assim de forma tão fria.

_ Mas eu não disse nada de expor as fotos à mídia, mas somente a Luna e Colin como membro de nossa equipe. – assegurou Harry de forma segura vendo Malfoy voltar a relaxar no sofá que estava sentado com Zabini.

Harry respirou fundo e continuou da onde fora interrompido antes de tudo aquilo.

_ Meu plano é o seguinte: Zabini. Você, Dino e Simas viajaram essa noite, acham que podem fazer isso?

Zabini assentiu.

_ Falarei algo no banco. – disse Simas sorrindo. – Exigirei minhas férias atrasadas ou processarei aqueles baixinhos arrogantes e sugadores de suor alheio.

_ Simas. – repreendeu Hermione.

_ Nem vem Mione, aqueles anões não podem fazer isso comigo, um pobre e inocente funcionário. São dois anos sem férias. – Choramingou Simas fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

_ Às vezes me pergunto quando vocês homens irão crescer. – comentou a castanha de forma vaga.

_ Magoou. –disseram Simas, Dino e Rony.

Harry sorriu ao ver Zabini engolir o riso após um cutucão do carrancudo Malfoy.

_ E você Dino? – perguntou encarando o amigo.

Dino assentiu.

_ Sem problemas. Não perderia essa aventura por nada. – disse Dino olhando de forma sugestiva para Zabini.

_ Ótimo. – disse Harry. - Rony, eu quero que fique alerta para manter o fluxo de estratégia de escape. Tanto para meu grupo em Dover, quanto o de Zabini em Miami. Ok?

_ Pode contar comigo amigo. – confirmou Rony sorrindo-lhe. – Tenho umas ideias ótimas que passarei para ambos assim que me pedirem.

Harry assentiu.

_ E a nossa função nisso tudo Harry? – perguntou Luna se referindo a ela própria e a Colin.

Harry sorriu de forma perigosa.

_ A sua função e a de Colin serão cruciais para isso poder dar certo, por isso preciso que sejam convincentes em suas matérias para amanhã.

_ O que teremos que reportar? – perguntou Colin.

_ Colin, eu quero que você repórter de forma bem clara que estou viajando para Leeds, não somente eu, mas Hermione também. Insinue uma investigação, passarei os detalhes para você depois com mais clareza.

_ Harry acha que eles vão acreditar? – perguntou Hermione de forma insegura com suas palavras.

_ Acho, com tanto que Luna publique de forma forte e impactante que estaremos em Dover...

_ Harry... – Hermione praticamente gritou.

_ Ouçam bem. Eles sabem que já tivemos em Dover, levaram isso em conta. Mas eles saberão também da viagem de Zabini, pois tenho certeza que eles estão bem atentos aos movimentos dele. Mas o importante de tudo isso é que em qual jornal eles levaram fé?

_ Claro que é o Pasquim. – disse Rony.

_ Por que eles veem reportando de forma clara o que o Profeta vem escondendo? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

_ Exato amigo, até eu acreditaria no Pasquim se fosse eles. – concluiu Rony.

_ O problema Rony é que Leeds é um estado distante e um lugar que eles também usam para manter crianças presas. Terei que usar uma chave de portal e por conta disso terei que ir até o Ministério pegar permissão para usar uma.

_ Isso até pode confundir... – comentou Hermione pensativa.

_ Mas não é somente isso. Essa chave de portal realmente vai levar dois passageiros para Leeds...

_ Quem? – perguntou Rony um pouco mais animado.

_ Seu irmão Charles e um amigo dele. – respondeu o moreno fazendo Rony corar em relação ao tal amigo do irmão.

_ Mas eles não vão correr perigo? – perguntou Simas.

_ Não. Pois de lá pedirei que eles aparatem para o lugar que eu realmente prometi para eles, como um presente. Mas o caso não é esse, pois em Dover também eles não irão receber nenhuma notificação do meu aparecimento e nem do de Hermione.

_ E como chegaram lá? – perguntou Zabini.

_ Da mesma forma que você, Dino e Simas chegaram a Miami. Poção Polissuco. Vocês irão de forma trouxa, por avião. É o mais seguro a fazer. Eu e Hermione iremos por aparatação. – Hermione assentiu. – Bom acredito que a única coisa a ser feita nesse momento é planejar. Zabini, Hermione ira dar a poção e os cabelos correspondente a cada um de vocês, Ok Simas, Dino?

_ Beleza, Harry. – disseram os dois em uníssono. Harry sorriu.

_ Espere um pouco Potter e eu? Onde fico nessa historia? – inqueriu Malfoy de forma fria e cortante.

Os olhos verdes se aprofundaram nas íris cinza tempestuosas de Malfoy.

Malfoy não tinha condições físicas para entrar em uma batalha, mas Harry não podia negar que em sua pose arrogante estava clara sua vontade de ele próprio tirar o filho de lá com garras e dentes se necessário. E Harry não podia negar isso a um pai, pois faria a mesma coisa na posição de Malfoy. Lutaria mesmo que lhe custasse à vida.

Harry sorriu.

_ Você irá comigo e com Hermione para Dover. – disse de forma segura e pelos cantos dos olhos viu Hermione arregalar minimamente os olhos em discordância. Malfoy já não era mais uma criança, nenhum deles ali era. Se ele queria lutar, quem era Harry para impedir? – Cada grupo se reúna e discuta sua própria estratégia. Luna e Colin por que não vamos tomar um café, ai eu passarei todos os detalhes para as reportagens. Hermione será que pode deixar Malfoy informado de nossa estratégia de resgate? – Hermione assentiu. - Rony será que pode se juntar a Zabini e aos meninos para tramar uma rota segura de investigação.

_ Claro cara, vamos para a sala dos mapas. – concordou chamando os três rapazes para a mesma sala da noite passada, onde Hermione e o próprio ruivo deixaram os mapas expostos.

Harry ainda viu Hermione chamar Malfoy para acompanha-la até a biblioteca, antes de sair para a cozinha com seus dois amigos repórteres.

Agora só faltava por tudo em pratica e com fé tudo daria certo.

oOo

Draco sentou-se na cadeira em frente a uma mesa abarrotada de livros e plantas de alguns lugares que não reconhecia. A Biblioteca dos Black era tão grande e importante por conta de seus livros quanto a da sua própria família na Mansão Malfoy. Livros que Scorpius adorava olhar e passar seus dedinhos frágeis pelos papeis antigos e abrir alguns fingindo em sua infantilidade que sabia ler.

Como sentia saudades.

Após uma hora naquela sala com a nova Sra. Weasley já se encontrava a pá de toda a estratégia e planos de ataques para o resgate de Scorpius e em seu intimo pediu com uma fé que não sabia possuir, que tudo desse certo e que nada demais grave acontecesse ao seu menino.

Nesse momento não importava em resgatar aquele mesmo menino da foto que em sua mente se resumia a sangue e farrapos. Nesse momento só queria tê-lo em seus braços e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, que ele estava seguro novamente. Queria deitar ele em sua cama e abraça-lo forte e nina-lo contando a historia que não teve tempo de contar. A história de Harry Potter, ironia não? Tudo que estava acontecendo naqueles dias estava se tornando uma enorme ironia.

Pac, pac, pac...

Seus olhos cinza assim como os castanhos da Weasley, buscaram o causador daquele barulho irritante. E foi com enorme surpresa e um medo aterrador que viu a mesma coruja daquela manha pousar a sua frente, quando a Weasley abriu a janela.

Mas como aquela maldita o encontrou ali? Será que eles sabiam?

Seus olhos se arregalaram para a criatura e antes de qualquer movimento, sabia que precisava de apenas uma pessoa ao seu lado. Blaise.

_ Granger chame o Blaise, por favor. – pediu ignorando o fato de ter usado o sobrenome errado, mas agradeceu interiormente quando a castanha assentiu saindo da biblioteca com rapidez. Minutos depois a biblioteca foi invadida por Blaise, a Weasley e Potter.

E sem precisar pedir nada Draco viu Blaise buscar seu olhar e com uma compreensão sobrenatural mandou que Potter e a Weasley se retirassem.

_ O que está acontecendo? – insistiu Potter.

_ Seja o que for podemos ajudar. – falou a Weasley solicita.

_ Potter e Weasley, vocês serão os primeiros a saberem, mas antes Draco precisa ficar sozinho. Respeitem isso. – pediu Blaise se irritando. A Weasley assentiu puxando um Potter desconfiado porta a fora.

E após uns minutos de silencio com Blaise ajoelhado ao seu lado e com seus olhos cravados no pequeno pacote amarrado na perna da coruja, Draco se viu obrigado por conta da irritação da coruja a pegar o pacote para si. E foi com dedos trêmulos que desamarrou e tomou o pacote para si, vendo em seguida a coruja disparar janela a fora.

_ Precisa abrir Dray. – disse Blay após mais alguns minutos.

Draco assentiu respirando fundo buscando uma coragem que já não mais possuía.

_ Certo. – confirmou tentando afastar de sua mente as formas ardilosas do Lord das Trevas de agir naquelas situações. Draco ainda tinha pesadelos com os gritos das pessoas que foram aprisionadas na mansão Malfoy, por conta de ter parte de seu corpo sendo arrancados para que fossem mandados para seus parentes como forma de inquisição. – Eu não consigo, abre você.

Blaise sem nenhuma palavra tomou a caixa de suas mãos e rasgou o papel e por fim abriu a caixa, depositando em suas mãos tremulas um aparelho parecido com o que os Trouxas usavam para se comunicar entre si.

_ É um celular. – informou Blay.

_ E o que eu faço com iss... – E antes de terminar sua pergunta foi cortado pelo som de campainha que vinha do aparelho em sua mão. – O que eu faço?

_ Aperte esse botão verde. – disse Blay apontando para o primeiro botão a esquerda.

Apertou.

_ Coloque no ouvido, assim... – informou Blaise levando sua mão com o aparelho até sua orelha.

_ Bom dia, Malfoy. – cumprimentou um homem, com sua voz saindo por aquele aparelho estranho.

_ Quem é? – perguntou com sua frieza habitual.

_ Isso não importa, mas tem alguém que quer muito falar contigo o problema é se ele conseguira falar. – zombou o homem de forma irônica.

E foi com um susto e com um sopro agudo em seu coração que ouviu a voz fraca e entrecortada de seu menino.

_ Papa... Cof, cof, cof... – chamou Scorpius fracamente tossindo uma tosse seca em seguida.

_ Scorp. Scorp papai vai te proteger meu amor.

_ Eu te amo, papa. – sussurrou-lhe seu menino. Draco arregalou os olhos e uma lagrima percorreu sua face com sofreguidão.

_ Eu também te amo meu anjo. – confidenciou também em um sussurro. – Scorp, eu vou te salvar... eu vou te salvar...

Mas não recebeu resposta. Um silêncio tomou conta de tudo ao seu redor e Draco sentiu um desespero tomar conta de seu corpo e controle emocional.

_ SCORP... SCORPIUS! – gritou de forma descontrolada se levantando e quase derrubando Blaise no processo. – Scorp fala comigo meu filho. – pediu de forma suplicante.

Sua única resposta foi uma risada diabólica e apenas um aviso:

_ Sabemos que está na companhia de Potter, tome cuidado essa pode ser as ultimas palavra que ouvira de seu filho, traidor. – E seu ouvido foi invadido pelo Tum, Tum, Tum... vindo do tal maldito celular.

_Eu te amo, papa. _– essas quatro palavras gritava em sua mente o tomando em uma dor quase insuportável e seu corpo foi tomado por um peso que não lhe pertencia. Sentiu o celular escapar por entre seus dedos e seus ouvidos captaram o som vago do aparelho bater contra o chão da biblioteca.

Seu corpo estava tão pesado, tão pesado...

**-X-**

_E eu te amo mais _

_Do que jamais amei_

_E se hoje eu não vir o seu rosto _

_Nada mudou,_

_Ninguém pode tomar o seu lugar_

_Fica mais difícil a cada dia _

_Diga que você me ama mais do que jamais amou_

_E me desculpe, mas é desse jeito._

**-X-**

A luz que entrava pela janela aberta incomodou seus olhos ainda fechados. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, não precisava abrir os olhos para confirmar isso. Havia desmaiado nos braços de Blaise e agora ele se sentia furioso, pois tudo que mais queria era esquecer aquelas quatro palavras sussurrante que Scorpius lhe confessou. Agora tudo parecia ainda mais insuportável de se suportar.

Era um fracasso como pai e ponto final.

Draco deu um grito forte e suas pernas expulsaram para longe as cobertas que lhe cobria o corpo e sua mente perguntava apenas uma coisa desde que aquela desgraça se iniciou:

_Por que não ele? Por que Scorpius? Por que seu lindo menininho?_

Mas ele sabia a resposta, por que não somos nós que pagamos pelos nossos pecados, mas sim aqueles que mais amamos. E seu bebê estava pagando pelos seus pecados. Assim como Draco pagou muito pelos pecados de seu pai.

Em um rompante Draco se colocou de pé e completamente descontrolado começou a quebrar tudo que podia pegar e tacar contra a parede. Não se importou nenhum pouco que aquele não era seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy. A única coisa que passava em sua mente além da culpa era o fato que precisava liberar aquela raiva e desespero de alguma forma e como não estava afim de mais uma rodada de quase sexo com seu melhor amigo, então aqueles enfeites e moveis servia por enquanto.

Quando sua raiva diminuiu e o desespero e a culpa falaram mais alto, Draco já tinha demolido o quarto inteiro. Sentiu lágrimas correr pelo seu rosto e não se importou, já fazia muito tempo que não se importava com algo tão fútil quanto isso. Por esse motivo deixou-as correr livremente e se arrastou até a janela onde encostou seu rosto na vidraça e viu um pequeno parque do outro lado da rua.

O parque era judiado, antes o que deveria ser coberto por uma linda grama verde agora era somente uma imensidão marrom, levantando poeira, enquanto as poucas crianças, ali presente corriam.

Draco não sabia estipular quanto tempo ficou ali, só sabia que suas lagrimas haviam secado e que as crianças estavam começando a ir embora, abandonando os poucos brinquedos ali expostos.

Viu um menino de cabelos loiro-mel, que pelo tamanho deveria ter a mesma idade que seu loirinho, pegar a mão da mãe e sorri para ela com olhos calorosos.

Às vezes Draco deixava se enganar ao achar que tudo poderia ser diferente se Astória ainda fosse viva. Draco acreditava que se ela estivesse naquela noite com seu menino, talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Que Astória teria o protegido melhor do que ele. Afinal não é que todos dizem que amor de mãe protege? Que uma mãe faz o impossível para salvar um filho? Potter não era prova viva disso?

Mas o que um pai pode fazer na mesma ocasião?

E como resposta sua mente foi preenchida pela imagem de seu filho deitado em um chão sujo, pelo que parecia ser seu próprio sangue, enrolado em panos imundos e fino demais. Seu corpo frágil violado por feitiços e espancamentos que Draco se proibia em imaginar.

Um ex-comensal que passou a ser pai é isso o que ele pode fazer. Destruir tudo que um dia tocara e ele havia tocado em Scorpius com seus braços, com seus beijos de bom dia e boa noite, mas principalmente com um amor que nunca pensou em sentir e que pudesse destinar a outra pessoa além dele próprio.

Dois toques em sua porta foi o suficiente para tirar Draco daquele estupor. A porta se abriu e o rosto e o sorriso gentil de Blaise o saldou.

_ Posso entrar? – perguntou o negro.

Draco assentiu.

Blaise caminhou pulando os destroços dos moveis até ele. O negro sentou ao seu lado e ambos ficaram assim, parados, calados e olhando para o parque vazio.

_ Vim me despedir. – começou Blaise com sua voz cantada. – Vou viajar em uma gerigonça trouxa, então achei melhor em todo caso me despedir caso aquele troço me mate.

Draco sorriu.

_ É isso que dá se misturar com os sangues- ruins. – Blaise gargalhou após suas palavras.

_ Verdade, mas essa é a parte negativa de nos unir a grifinórios. Acho que posso sobreviver a isso.

_ Boa viagem então. – desejou solicito.

_ Nem me diga, acho que assim que aquele avião aterrissar o tal Thomas vai pular em meu pescoço e me molestar de todas as maneiras viáveis e inviáveis. – confessou o negro em um teatro desesperado.

_ Como se fosse correr dele se isso acontecesse não é? – apontou Draco.

Blaise riu.

_ Imagina se Finnigan também topa entrar no joguinho? – sonhou o negro e Draco se colocou de pé.

_ Seria fantástico. – tentou parecer sarcástico, mas a única coisa que Draco conseguiu foi um sopro de palavras cansadas.

Blaise suspirou perante suas palavras sem emoção e o abraçou por trás.

_ Não queria perguntar, mas... Como você está? – sussurrou Blaise em seu ouvido.

_ Melhor.

_ Potter me pediu para chama-lo, ele e a Weasley estão preparando algo para o jantar.

_ Sem fome. Mas eles não iam hoje também para Dover? – perguntou Draco apoiando a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

_ Potter resolveu esperar as matérias sair para poder agir. Ele já foi ao ministério conseguir a chave de portal para Leeds, agora só resta esperar o amanha chegar.

Draco suspirou.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silencio até que Draco chamou pelo amigo.

_ Blay?

_ Hum.

_ Você confia no plano do Potter? – Draco sentiu o amigo assentir em seu ombro.

_ Acredito, pois eu discuti a estratégia mais a fundo, em relação à Miami e é incrível, se tudo caminhar como o planejado não haverá falha alguma.

Draco assentiu.

_ Também achei enquanto a Weasley me explicava o plano de Dover. A minha preocupação é se Scorpius estará vivo até lá. – confessou.

_ Não diga e nem pensa isso. Scorpius é um menino forte.

_ Eles sabem que me juntei a Potter. – disse Draco se lembrando do aviso no final da ligação.

_ Seria impossível esconder isso deles. O importante é que a reportagem de amanha os impedira de fazer algo mais decisivo contra Scorpius. – garantiu-lhe Blaise.

_ Confio em você. – confessou. Blaise lhe sorriu com carinho após libera-lo do abraço e em seguida lhe depositou um beijo na testa. – Eu ficarei bem. – assegurou-lhe Draco mesmo não acreditando em suas palavras.

_ Deixei os dois avisados que se o estressarem, eles terão que se ver comigo depois. – Blaise piscou de forma travessa, fazendo Draco sorrir. – Agora tenho que ir.

_ Boa sorte e acabe com aquela Chefia maldita. Mas deixe um pedaço do maldito ou da maldita para que eu possa torturar.

Blaise gargalhou assentindo.

_ Potter vai amar a nova decoração do quarto dele. – falou Blaise olhando de forma divertida para o quarto reduzido aos frangalhos.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

_ Esse quarto é o _dele_? – Blaise assentiu. – E você me deixou dormir na cama _dele_? – perguntou com uma nota mais aguda na voz de pura indignação. Blaise riu se afastando e dando de ombros.

_ O que eu posso fazer? Você não ia querer dormir no ninho de pavor do casalzinho Weasley, quereria?

Draco fez cara de asco.

_ Não, mas por que não me jogaram na calçada era bem melhor que _isso_. – sinalizando o quarto destruído.

Blaise revirou os olhos pelo melodrama e abriu a porta.

_ Eu acho melhor você descer e comer algo ou a ex-Granger virá pessoalmente dar-lhe comida na boca. – avisou Blaise fazendo uma careta.

_ Obrigado pelo aviso, agora suma da minha frente amigo da onça. – dramatizou ele.

Blaise riu antes de sair porta a fora.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Minhas pessoinhas queridas mil perdão pela demora, mas estou tão sismada com o enem que já estou estudando. Por isso mil desculpas... eu literalmente me esqueci da fic nessas duas semanas se não me engano, prometo que sabado que vem ou sexta a noite ou até nas madrugadas da vida eu postarei o próximo capitulo.

Agora vamos falar desse capitulozinho...kkkk

Sei que teve gente que não queria que o Blay meu doce Blay desse colo para o nosso sofrego Draco, massssssssssss gente vocês viram não ouve nada só um rale rola ali meio confuso, mas culpem a cabeça do Draco...kkkkkkkkk

Mas não se preocupem o Blay não vai namorar e nem concretizar o que ele iniciou com o Draquinho, até porque foi só carinho entre amigos...kkkkkk (Quem não queria ter um amigo tão solicito?..kkkkk detalhe, abafa o caso...kkkkk) E também o coitado do nosso Negro lindo e totoso está indo para Miami, praia, sol, chefia, trabalho, Dino, Seamus... Bom ele vai estar bastante ocupado. ;D

Draco também com um Harry do lado dele salvando o filho junto com a hermione a vida vai ser sofrida e muito corrida, só aguardem o próximo capitulo ;D

Pior que o capitulo é de dá dó, pelo menos eu senti, por isso já vai o aviso. Não digam que não avisei. ;)

E ai gostaram do capitulo? Me digam se meu Harry não estava podendo na reunião? *suspira*

Bom chega desse enrola enrola e vamos comentar neh? Quero saber se deixei a desejar, se a historia está fluindo e por ai vai...?

**Obs:** Gente boa noticia estou conseguindo caminhar com a fic Diario de um Vampiro, assim que consegui adianta-la só mais um pouco e revisar os capítulos que escrevi, logo mais postarei, mas paciência... Quem espera sempre alcança.

**obs²: Gente isso é importante eu não sei se respondi seus comentários na capitulo anterior, por isso estou perdida. Como já são 1:08 da manhã e eu ainda não dormi desde as 3:00 e alguns minutos da manhã de ontem quero informar que estarei respondendo-as no decorrer da semana. Se eu já respondi, sorry, mas terão que me aturar além do necessário enchendo a caixa de e-mail de vocês. MUAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA (isso era para ser uma risada do mal...kkkk)**

**Bjos e um super abraço de urso **

**Jessy**

**s2**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **A solidão me deixa em paz. Por um momento, ela me liberta. Fecho os olhos e sonho com ele.**  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para futuros leitores.

**Obs³:** Queridos leitores que liam com devido carinho minhas fic sinto em dizer que as únicas duas fics em aberto ainda em meu site só não foi concluída, pois me falta criatividade, também não esperem, e sinto muito em dizer isso, mas não esperem atualizações fixas dessa fic, pois postarei de acordo com meu humor, pois ela ainda não está finalizada, mas está bem adiantada, então paciência. Mas eu espero de coração que vocês gostem e comentem afinal não saberei desse fato se não me disserem. Estava morrendo de saudades de todos os leitores e de escrever fics, espero ter voltado para ficar... ;D

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude, mas nunca se sabe não é? kkk

**CONTEÚDO SLASH OU SEJA RELAÇÃO HOMOSSEXUAIS, HOMEM BEIJANDO HOMEM E POR AI VAI... - aviso dado!**

Beijos e se deliciem...

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**-X-**

_A solidão me deixa em paz_

_Por um momento, ela me liberta._

_Fecho os olhos e sonho com ela._

**-X-**

Draco olhou para a porta pela qual Blaise havia acabado de sair e ainda pensou em passar por ela e ir ter-se com Potter e a Weasley, mas um riso infantil chamou-lhe a atenção e Draco sorriu olhando para a janela.

Na rua iluminada pelas luminárias nos postes, ele pode ver o mesmo menino loiro rindo na companhia de sua mãe, enquanto essa o guiava tranquilamente para casa.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte Harry, Hermione e Draco eram os únicos na Mansão Black, sentados à mesa para o café da manhã, Potter lia as duas matérias que pediu para que seus dois amigos jornalistas a publicassem nos jornais.

_ Tudo está correndo como planejado. – disse Hermione afirmando.

Harry assentiu e olhou para Malfoy que nem tocara no café da manhã.

_ Ouça Malfoy se não comer algo agora, pode não ter força se tivermos que lutar. – disse Harry, arrancando um olhar carrancudo de Malfoy.

_ Eu só não estou com fome. – disse o loiro de forma cortante.

_ Do mesmo jeito que não estava com fome ontem à noite? – perguntou Harry perdendo a paciência.

_ Sim do mesmo jeito. – rebateu o loiro.

_ Chega! Harry se já terminou, por favor, retire-se. – disse Hermione de forma firme ao qual recebeu um olhar indignado do amigo. – Tudo do que não precisamos agora é discursões. Estamos indo em uma operação de salvamento, precisamos estar sincronizados, como jamais estivemos. – Hermione olhou para Malfoy que abaixara a cabeça e com uma voz em tom mais ameno, continuou: - Malfoy, Harry tem razão. Você precisa comer. Precisa de energia para o caso de nós entrarmos em uma batalha. Faça isso pelo seu filho.

Malfoy assentiu levando uma torrada a boca.

oOo

_ Os dois estão prontos? – perguntou Hermione segurando um copo com um liquido borbulhante e repulsivo. E Harry e Malfoy assentiram segurando copos com os mesmos conteúdos. – Certo, então no três bebemos. Um, dois, três.

E os três viraram a poção goela abaixo. Harry sentiu a tão conhecida sensação de suas células estarem se distorcendo e a sensação forte de enjoo logo o assaltou, mesmo após anos trabalhando e bebendo essa poção ela ainda lhe causava esse tipo de desconforto. E quando a poção Polissuco chegou a sua transformação final Harry era um homem barrigudo e de cabelos castanhos. Hermione uma mulher alta, cabelos pretos e de pele escura. E por fim Malfoy, magro de cabelos longos e olhos âmbar.

_ Vamos. – disse Harry com a varinha na mão e com um olhar decidido caminhando para a saída da Mansão onde aparatariam. Assim que os três colocaram os pés na rua, Hermione segurou nas mãos dos dois e aparatou direto para Dover.

Era no alto de uma montanha, da onde eles tinham uma vista privilegia e completa do porto de Dover. Harry observou Malfoy dar um passo a frente em direção ao desfiladeiro.

_ Como procuraremos por Scorpius aqui de cima? – perguntou Malfoy de forma quase bruta, fuzilando Hermione com o olhar, mas essa estava entretida demais com sua bolsa para respondê-lo.

_ Hermione não me diz que essa bolsa é a mesma...? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione sorriu para Harry de forma cumplice.

_ Ela mesma, eu coloquei tudo que vamos precisar aqui dentro. Principalmente coisas para primeiros socorros, quando resgatarmos Scorpius.

_ Feitiço de extensão. – sussurrou Malfoy e Harry assentiu. – Certo e o que estamos fazendo aqui em cima? – perguntou o loiro em um tom mais alto.

_ Observar. – disse Hermione. – Observar até que tenhamos certeza da localização do cativeiro. Assim que entardecer e se tivermos alguma pista, eu e você desceremos até lá e investigaremos. – concluiu Hermione olhando para Malfoy que assentiu.

_ E eu? – perguntou Harry.

_ Você será os nossos olhos, Harry. Ficara aqui em cima e falara comigo por Bluetooth, pelo celular. – disse Hermione lhe entregando um aparelho celular e o que parecia ser um fone de ouvido só que sem o fio e sem precisar conecta-lo em nada.

Hermione colocou o tal fone no ouvido direito de Harry e colocou um precisamente igual em seu próprio ouvido esquerdo.

_ Assim ficaremos conectados diretamente. Malfoy você também. – Hermione equipou o loiro e sorriu. – Pronto, agora vamos nos separar. Malfoy você fica aqui no meio. Harry você cobre aquela área à direita e eu cobrirei a área à esquerda.

Os dois homens assentiram.

Hermione retirou três fotografias de sua bolsinha.

_ São esses três homens que queremos localizar. Sabemos que eles estão aqui nesse porto, e é com eles que conseguiremos a localização do cativeiro aqui em Dover. – disse Hermione. – Aqui peguem. – disse ela lhes entregando o que parecia ser binóculos. – Eles estão enfeitiçados, com eles vocês conseguiram ver de forma clara lá em baixo, se quiserem poderão perseguir até uma barata.

Hermione piscou de forma travessa.

_ Me agradeçam depois, por pensar nisso. – disse ela coquete.

Malfoy revirou os olhos e Harry sorriu.

_ Valeu Hermione. Você é demais. – Harry sorriu para amiga.

_ Certo agora vamos. Qualquer coisa é só me contatar por telefone. Bye! – disse ela começando a se afastar. – Ah e nos juntaremos aqui ao meio dia. Boa sorte!

_ Boa sorte Malfoy. – disse Harry para o loiro já se afastando para seu posto, afinal o dia seria longo.

E realmente foi longo. Já se passava das cinco da tarde e ainda nenhuma movimentação estranha. Nenhum daqueles três caras aparecera. Os três ainda haviam se juntado como Hermione pedira ao meio dia, almoçaram, trocaram informações e voltaram em seguida para seus postos e desde então Harry estava ali, com aquele binoculo enfiado no meio da cara, buscando por algo que nem sabia, mas que era essencial.

Harry estava acostumado com aquilo. Afinal sua vida desde que a guerra acabou era essa: sair, colher informações e observar. Com sorte num bote certeiro ainda conseguiria capturar a maior presa.

Mas tudo estava correndo como planejado, esse era o perímetro que eles haviam estipulado para a possível localização do cativeiro, era sem margem para erros.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos conflituosos, Harry finalmente sorriu.

_ Aí estão vocês. Pensei que teria que começar a festa sem vocês como acompanhantes e guia turístico. – disse de forma travessa. Olhando os três homens saírem de um carro azul e entrarem pelo que parecia ser uma casa, com um gramado queimado de sol. Parecia mais uma casa abandonada ou simplesmente mal cuidada.

Harry discou os números de Malfoy e Hermione.

_ Os achei. Carro azul, Marine Parade. – informou.

_ Certo. Malfoy localizou? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Sim. – veio à voz de Malfoy fria.

_ Tome o restante da sua poção Polissuco, vamos descer agora. – disse Hermione.

_ Certo.

_ Harry fique de olho em qualquer movimento nas a proximidade e qualquer coisa suspeita nos informe imediatamente. – ordenou Hermione em seu tom de sargento.

_ Sim Capitão. – brincou Harry que ainda ouviu o bufo indignado da amiga. Sorriu.

Pelo binoculo Harry viu o momento exato que a figura polissucada de Hermione e Malfoy aparatou próximo ao carro azul estacionado.

_ Qual casa H? – perguntou Hermione e Harry gargalhou.

_ H? – O moreno riu e outro bufo raivoso o fez calar. - Tudo bem, parei. Casa do pior gramado que tiver. – Harry ouviu Malfoy bufar e por algum motivo levou Harry a sorrir ainda mais.

_ Certo, nos cobriremos com sua capa Harry, fique atento. – avisou a amiga.

_ Ok. Estou de olhos bem abertos.

E Harry observou Hermione tirar sua capa da bolsinha e cobrir ela e Malfoy sem demora. E assim ficaram pelas próximas quatro horas até que um homem baixinho saiu da casa e seguiu para o carro azul, entrando nele. Harry sorriu ao ver a porta de trás do veiculo se abrir e se fechar, sozinha.

O veiculo seguiu pela estrada e quando estava completamente fora de vista, Harry recebeu o aviso.

_ Harry não largue seu posto, fique de olho na casa. Scorpius está ai dentro. – disse Hermione.

E inconscientemente Harry assentiu tomando uma posição mais séria.

_ Certo. – disse ele em um tom confiante.

_ Ligarei para Rony e perguntarei se ele sabe nos informar o que ocorreu em Leeds. – informou Mione. – Falo com você assim que terminar o trabalho com esse aqui.

_ Tudo bem, só não demore.

Hermione só voltou a falar com ele depois de uma hora passada. A casa continuava sem grandes movimentações. Era como se aquela calmaria fosse algo os avisando do perigo que ali continha.

_ Harry, nós estamos indo ai. – e no segundo seguinte ouviu um POC atrás de si.

Observou Hermione amarrar o sujeito na arvore, desacordado.

_ Ele...? – perguntou incerto.

_ Poção do sono. Acordara talvez amanhã. – sorriu sua amiga de forma diabólica. – Nós conseguimos informações preciosas. As coisas em Leeds estão como planejávamos a segurança no porto triplicou, mas pelo que diz nosso amiguinho ai... – disse Hermione apontando para o homem desacordado.

_ As coisas na casa também não estão fracas não. – disse Malfoy pegando um binoculo e se colocando no lugar de Harry.

Hermione assentiu.

_ A segurança aqui também aumentou um pouco. Esse cara ai ele é como se fosse responsável pelo controle dos prisioneiros. – Hermione tirou da bolsa um frasco. – Aqui eu tenho mais um pouco de poção Polissuco. Harry, você vai entrar assumindo a forma desse cara. Você me levara como prisioneira, Malfoy ficara coberto com a capa. Assim que chegarmos ao local a onde Scorpius está, você levara Malfoy até a cela e Malfoy pegara o menino e o escondera debaixo da capa com ele. Com sorte conseguirei me polissucar por alguém lá de dentro e sairemos sem sermos notados. Sem precisarmos lutar e colocar a vida do menino e as nossas em risco.

_ Certo. – disseram os dois homens do trio.

_ Malfoy... - chamou Hermione. Assim que o loiro a olhou, ela continuou: - preciso que se concentre apenas em pegar Scorpius e sair de lá com ele sem ser notado, independente do que encontrarmos lá, não colocaremos a vida de nenhum de nós por motivos pessoais em risco. Certo?

Malfoy assentiu torcendo os lábios.

_ Eu sei cumpri meu papel, Weasley.

_ Ok. – concordou Hermione ignorando o tom azedo do outro. – Vamos descer. Harry pronto?

Harry puxou um pequeno punhado de cabelo do sujeito e misturou na poção a bebendo em seguida transformando Harry em um homem ainda gordo, só que dessa vez careca.

_ Quem é esse cara? – perguntou o moreno vestindo as roupas do homem.

_ Seu nome é Bobby Luperty, trabalha aqui no porto de Dover. Dono de uma das maiores empresas exportadoras de produtos. Tem 56 anos. Bruxo de sangue-puro. Tem três filhos homens. E sua mulher faleceu no parto do terceiro filho e você nunca mais se casou. – informou Hermione.

Harry acariciou a barriga robusta e sorriu.

_ Que vidinha animada eu tenho hem? – brincou dando tapinhas nas próprias banhas. Hermione riu e Malfoy bufou.

_ Será que podemos seguir com o plano ou você vai continuar namorando sua barriga avantajada, não que ela seja diferente do normal, não é Potter? – cutucou o loiro.

_ Está dizendo que sou gordo Malfoy? – disse Harry dando um passo na direção do agora cabeludo Malfoy.

_ Chega vocês dois. Precisamos estar sincronizados lembram? Agora me deem seus Headset e telefones celulares. – pediu Hermione recebendo um olhar confuso dos dois. A castanha bufou. – Esse troço em suas orelhas.

_ Ah. – disseram ambos tirando e entregando a ela.

_ Malfoy fique com isso. – disse a castanha entregando ao loiro sua bolsa. – Caso eu e Harry tenhamos que lutar eu quero que saia da casa e venha para cá com Scorpius e dê os primeiros socorros necessários para ele.

_ Ok. – concordou o loiro.

_ Vamos. – disse Harry.

Os três aparataram.

Assim que tocaram o asfalto da Rodovia Wellesley, onde Hermione havia deixado o carro do tal Bobby, Malfoy se cobriu com a capa e entrou no carro, acompanhado de Harry e Hermione.

_ Estacione um pouco longe da casa. – aconselhou Hermione no banco do passageiro.

_ E o que eu falo se me perguntarem algo a seu respeito?

_ Diga que me pegou espionando o barco que usarão para exportar as crianças. Diga que sou uma jornalista.

_ Entendi.

_ Mas seja convincente. Aquele cara era bem convencido para seu próprio bem. – disse Hermione. – Ah sim, aquela não é bem uma casa, aquilo é uma ilusão para os trouxas, para você entrar nela precisa dizer: Lord das Trevas. É como se fosse uma replica da Mansão Black.

Harry sorriu.

_ Que originais eles são. – disse Harry com asco para em seguida respirar fundo. - Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Harry amarrou as mãos de Hermione de forma frouxa e da forma mais discreta ambos saíram do carro com Malfoy em algum canto ao deles.

Aproximaram-se da residência e Harry sussurrou a tão secreta palavra chave.

A real casa era mais que uma mansão, se aquela coisa enorme pudesse ser chamada de casa. Como conseguiriam passar despercebidos ali, quando ele nem sabia onde estavam as crianças?

_ Estão no porão. – sussurrou Hermione como se tivesse lido a sua mente.

Certo pelo que parecia era no porão que Harry tinha que ir. Abriu o portão que rangeu e só o fechou quando teve certeza que Malfoy havia passado e o mesmo aconteceu na porta de entrada.

_ Olha, olha se não é o Bobby. – cumprimentou um homem que deveria ter por volta dos 30 anos, de cabelos vermelhos tingidos. – E quem é nossa convidada especial, Bobby?

_ Pelo que parece essa daqui é jornalista daquele jornal de mera O Pasquim. – cuspiu Harry. Arrancando uma risada do ruivo. – Estava espionando algo que não devia, não é docinho?

Harry sacudiu Hermione.

_ Então pelo que vejo ela interrompeu sua noite de folia, pobre Bobby. – disse outro homem que deveria ter a mesma idade do verdadeiro Bobby.

Harry apenas o encarou de forma firme e fria e mesmo assim o outro riu.

_ É Charles parece que o Bobby está mesmo de mal humor. – comentou o mesmo velho se referindo ao mais novo.

_ Quer ajuda com ela, colega? – perguntou o ruivo mirando Hermione de cima a baixo.

_ Acho que eu mesmo vou ensina-la uma lição por meter esse nariz aonde não se deve. – Harry puxou os cabelos de Hermione que soltou um grito de dor.

E os dois caras riram.

_ Até que ela é uma princesa, não é Marcos? – disse o tal Charles se aproximando.

O velho de nome Marcos riu assentindo, mas se mantendo sentado.

_ Acredito que acabei de dispensar qualquer ajuda ou será que não me fiz entender muito bem? – comentou de modo frio e soberbo e Charles deu de ombro voltando a se sentar.

_ Hoje realmente você está insuportável Bobby. – choramingou o ruivo e Harry revirou os olhos.

_ Quer que eu chame um dos novatos para ajuda-lo a leva-la até o porão? – perguntou o mais velho.

Harry sentiu uma apreensão nessa hora.

_ Tudo bem, eu acho que pode ser engraçado se o Charles me acompanhar. – disse de forma quase diabólica, mas mantendo certa indiferença.

O velho riu.

_ Realmente vocês dois não tomam jeito. Vão lá vocês dois se divertirem enquanto eu fico aqui com mais um bando de brutamontes e essa merda de apetrecho trouxa que nem sei o nome. – disse Marcos se referindo a uma televisão.

_ Não liga para ele. O que vai ser hoje Bobby, crucius? – perguntou o ruivo soltando uma risada em seguida.

_ Ela tem informações que preciso. E vamos tira-la seja por bem ou por mal, não é docinho? – Harry voltou a puxar os cabelos de Hermione que retornou a gritar de dor.

_ Eu já disse que não vi e não sei de nada. – resmungou ela de forma raivosa.

_ Todos dizem isso. – comentou Charles rindo.

Charles que seguia um passo a frente acabou liderando o caminho para o porão. O ruivo abriu uma porta de madeira e em seguida destrancou um portão de aço rustico. O cheiro que tomou as narinas de Harry era tão intenso que a vontade de coça-lo e acabar com aquele cheiro de fossa era imenso, mas resistiu ao ato.

Eles desceram uma escada íngreme e logo em seguida um corredor extenso com varias portas de aços se fez presente, tudo ali embaixo era iluminado por tochas, que iluminava o caminho de forma parca.

_ Vamos coloca-la na jaula ao lado do menininho Malfoy, assim poderemos ouvir seu choro e quem sabe eu não gravo para mandar para o papaizinho dele, aquele traidor. – comentou Charles rindo com vontade admirando a própria ideia.

Harry riu de forma fria.

_ Já desceram o jantar do menino? – perguntou Harry de forma indiferente.

Charles que abria a cela olhou para ele e deu de ombros.

_ Você que deveria me dizer Bobby se seus prisioneiros come algo além de suas fezes aqui embaixo? – e o ruivo riu.

E como se fosse levado por uma força sobrenatural Harry viu o ruivo cambalear para trás aparentemente sozinho e em seguida ter seu nariz borrado de sangue e logo Harry percebeu o que acontecia ali: Malfoy.

Malfoy que voltara a sua forma normal, vestindo roupas grandes demais para seu corpo, agora se encontrava em cima do tal Charles e o esmurrava como se isso dependesse a sua vida. Harry sabia que o tal Charles não duraria muito com um Malfoy descontrolado em cima dele, cobrindo cada parte de seu corpo com pancadas.

Sem contar que era até bizarro ver uma cabeça planando no ar e mãos e pernas sem corpo solto no ar ou largado ao lado de outro corpo que era esmurrado de forma raivosa e descontrolada por mãos brancas como se fossem fantasmas.

_ Harry me solte. – pediu Hermione que já começava a voltar para sua forma natural também. Harry a soltou e a castanha saltou para cima de Malfoy segurando seus braços – Acabou Draco, chega. Pronto. Ele não pode mais ferir seu menino. Chega.

_ Me solta. Eu quero mata-lo. ME SOLTA PORRA.

_ Não Malfoy, você precisa pegar seu bebê, lembra-se?

E com essas palavras pareceu que foram os suficientes para tirar Malfoy de seu delírio raivoso e assassino. Pois Harry ainda viu o corpo que segurava a gola da blusa do ruivo, respirar profundamente e solta-lo se colocando de pé, para em seguida ir até a próxima cela, com a capa cobrindo-lhe ainda metade do corpo.

– Anda Harry me ajuda a coloca-lo dentro da cela. – Harry caminhou até ela e pegando pelos pés do ruivo o levou até o centro do pequeno cubículo. – Certo, agora me ajuda a despi-lo.

Harry assentiu ajudando-a em seguida. Harry observou à amiga limpar as vestes do tal Charles, tirando qualquer resquício de sangue e vestindo-se com elas, para em seguida pegar do bolso das próprias vestes um frasco de poção Polissuco e tirar um punhado de cabelo do ruivo colocando-o no frasco e em seguida bebendo-o.

oOo

Malfoy destrancou a porta com um movimento de sua farinha e com as mãos tremulas e suja do sangue daquele infeliz a escancarou.

No meio daquela escuridão que tomava a cela, ele pode ver um pequeno embrulho se encolher e choramingar baixinho. Draco engoliu um bolo que se formou em sua garganta e caminhou em direção ao seu próprio filho. Draco não quis se apegar aos detalhes do corpo e nem da situação geral do pequeno, apenas fez o que combinara com a Weasley.

Com os olhos fechados Draco ergueu a varinha e em um sussurro estuporou o próprio filho. Aquilo era preciso, somente assim poderia sair sem que os gemidos de Scorpius os deletassem. Tirou da bolsa um coberto e enrolou o corpo pequeno que tanto conhecia e sem deixar uma parte se quer descoberta, o pegou no colo e foi impossível não notar a leveza que agora era Scorpius. Draco mais uma vez engoliu o bolo de sua garganta e cobriu a ambos com a capa que ainda mantinha com ele.

E em passos lentos caminhou para a cela ao lado a onde encontrou dois ruivos um seminu e ainda desacordado e ensanguentado e outro em uma pose afeminado ao lado de um Potter ainda pançudo e careca. Chegou perto do ruivo afeminado e sussurrou.

_ Estou com ele, vamos.

Weasley assentiu.

_ Vamos Bobby. – disse a castanha tomando a voz e o tom brincalhão do ruivo caído adormecido. – Com sorte todos só perceberão, assim que já estivermos em Londres.

_ Como vamos para Londres? Acredito que Scorpius não pode aparatar nesse estado. – sussurrou Draco.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Vamos de carro. Uma hora e meia daqui até o centro de Londres é o que vamos levar para chegar lá.

Potter assentiu.

_ Vamos sair daqui logo. – disse Potter em um tom firme.

_ Bobby segue meu embalo. – Potter voltou a assentir para a Weasley seguindo-a.

E Draco só desejou que eles saíssem de lá na mesma tranquilidade que entraram.

oOo

Harry deixou Hermione ir à frente, observando assim que saíram pela porta no alto da escada, Hermione rir alto - como o tal Charles fazia.

_ Realmente que grande diversão foi essa, Bobby? Durou o que quinze minutos? – perguntou ela de forma travessa e irônica.

Harry revirou os olhos entrando no jogo da castanha.

_ Eu ia adivinhar que a mulher era tão fraca assim? Agora me poupe Ruivo asqueroso. – disse o moreno no tom frio que usara minutos atrás.

Harry ouviu passos e pode ver o mesmo homem de antes vindo ao encontro deles dois. Marcos.

_ Foram rápidos hem? – comentou o velho encostando-se à parede de forma relaxada.

_ Bobby como sempre exagerou em seus métodos. – emburrou-se Hermione, fazendo o mais velho sorrir.

_ Ora Charles, aposto que você teve um pouco de culpa nisso, não é? – comentou Marcos caminhando em direção à sala da casa, fazendo Harry e Hermione, segui-lo de bom grado. – Por que não me contam o que ocorreu lá embaixo e...

_ Aff... – bufou Hermione. – Não antes de o Bobby me pagar uma rodada de bebida, afinal é o mínimo que ele pode fazer para me compensar.

O velho riu alto.

_ Como se eu fosse fazer isso mesmo. – disse Bobby (Harry) caminhando para a saída do lugar.

_ Onde pensa que vai Bobby? – perguntou Hermione indignada. – Você vai ter que me recompensar pela minha decepção lá embaixo.

_ Não mesmo. Vou até o porto resolver algo e retorno em seguida. – disse Harry com a mão já na maçaneta da porta.

_ Então vou contigo. – empertigou-se Hermione ainda em seu papel.

_ Não vai não. – disse Harry.

_ Vou sim.

_ Eita Bobby, parece que vai ter companhia essa noite. – comentou o velho deixando bem claro em sua face enrugada o tanto de graça que estava achando da situação.

Harry bufou abrindo a porta e dando passagem para Hermione passar, batendo o pé impaciente. Ao que essa fez questão de se demorar para dar tempo de Draco escapulir também, mas para o tal Marcos não passou de uma cena de pirraça por parte do ruivo.

_ Não se preocupe, eu trago algo para ti, Marcos. – disse Hermione para o velho piscando e esse gargalhou.

_ Até. – disse Harry para encurtar a conversa.

_ Até para vocês dois.

Assim que Harry fechou a porta. Hermione ainda continuou implicando com ele com se fosse realmente o tal Charles, mas quando os três entraram no carro, ela foi a primeira a desabar.

_ Essa foi muito fácil. – disse ela ainda com os olhos pregado na casa de gramado queimado. E em um tom impaciente, após ver a porta de trás abrir e fechar sozinha, ela continuou: - Harry arranca com o carro, vamos sair logo daqui.

E Harry não esperou um segundo pedido para fazer o que lhe era mandado.

oOo

Draco sentia as mãos, as pernas – para falar a verdade o seu corpo todo tremia. Seus olhos se recusavam a olhar para baixo a cada gemido que o menino em seus braços transmitia. Não pense que isso era indiferença. Draco só queria manter a sanidade e o controle de suas ações até que aquele maldito do Potter parasse em algum hospital.

_ MAS QUE PORRA POTTER, TEM COMO VOCE DIRIGIR ESSA SUCATA MAIS RAPIDO? – gritou em um rompante quando o dito cujo ousou em parar no meio da estrada no sinal vermelho pela terceira vez.

_ O sinal está vermelho e... – veio à voz de Potter preencher seus sentidos com mais raiva ainda.

Draco levou o corpo para frente, tomando o cuidado com o menino, e puxou Potter pela cola da camisa de encontro a ele e quando finalmente teve aqueles olhos verdes no mesmo nível que o seu, urrou de raiva.

_Eu vou falar só uma vez e eu espero que você entenda bem: **Corra com a merda desse carro, Potter. **

Draco sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e olhou para a amiga de Potter que lhe sorria. O loiro bufou de indignação soltando a gola do infeliz cabeça rachada.

_ Pode correr Harry o máximo que puder tentarei manter os trouxas longe.

Potter assentiu e Draco voltou a se recostar no banco e suspirou.

_ Weasley, você tem algo que possa diminuir a dor que ele deve estar sentindo? – perguntou Draco após alguns minutos de silencio.

A Weasley assentiu.

Draco a observou futucar a tal bolsa e sorrir quando finalmente encontrou um pequeno frasco.

_ Faça com que ele beba tudo, isso manterá o corpo dele anestesiado até que possamos chegar a Grimmauld Palace. – disse ela lhe estendendo o frasco ao qual Draco parou o movimento do próprio braço, o mantendo esticado no ar, após ouvir as ultimas palavras da menina a sua frente.

_ Meu filho ira para um hospital, Weasley. – disse o loiro firme.

_ Não podemos arriscar Malfoy, em Grimmauld um médico, amigo meu, estará nos esperando.

_ _Um_ médico não é suficiente. Meu filho precisa mais do que isso.

_ Ou é esse medico ou você quer correr o risco de seu filho ser morto no hospital? Basta escolher Malfoy. Afinal a Chefia entrou na sua casa e o raptou, então o que a impedira de colocar alguém no hospital para mata-lo e acabar com qualquer chance de ele virar uma testemunha ocular?

Draco assentiu de forma ríspida e contrariada. Afinal a Weasley tinha razão, por mais que Draco não suportasse a ideia de concordar com ela, mas naquela hora o bem estar de Scorpius era o mais importante. E com um movimento duro arrancou o frasco das mãos da Weasley que sorriu docemente.

_ Não se preocupe Malfoy o Dr. Billy é tão bom quanto Dino pode ser e de total confiança. – informou-lhe Potter, enquanto Draco tentava fazer Scorpius beber a poção.

_ Eu não estava falando com você e sim com a Weasley. – informou Draco também de forma ríspida vendo Potter apertar o volante com mais força que o necessário.

_ Ainda me pergunto por que eu o ajudei nisso? Oh, a é... – começou Potter de forma debochada. – Eu não fiz isso por você e sim pelo menino, afinal ainda peço a Deus que ele seja bem melhor que o próprio pai.

Draco serrou os olhos e quando ia dá uma resposta a Potter, Weasley mudou o rumo da conversa.

_ Apresse-se Harry, temos alguém machucado e sangrando aqui nesse carro e eu estou mais preocupada com o bem estar dessa criança do que com a rixa infantil e sem sentido algum de vocês dois.

Draco e Potter suspiraram concordando e o moreno pisou ainda mais no acelerador.

Assim que Harry estacionou o carro em frente ao numero treze do Largo Grimmauld, Hermione foi a primeira a sair do carro e já abrindo a porta traseira para que Malfoy pudesse sair com o menino e Hermione ainda o ajudou com Scorpius o segurando enquanto o loiro também deixava o carro.

_ Harry, não se esquece de mandar um aviso ao ministério, pois acredito que aqueles tapados ainda nem perceberam o sumiço do menino. – Harry assentiu. – E dê um fim nesse carro. -Harry voltou a assentir, concordando. – Vem Malfoy, vamos cuidar de quem realmente importa aqui.

Harry viu Malfoy assentir e assim que eles sumiram para dentro da casa numero 12, Harry arrancou com o carro em direção ao centro de Londres.

_Agora que a diversão vai começar_. – pensou o moreno comum sorriso torto nos lábios.

oOo

Draco estava aflito, não, aflito ainda era pouco, estava apavorado. Estava fora de seu controle emocional normal. Fazia três horas que aquele médico maldito estava com Scorpius no quarto e ainda nenhum sinal, nenhuma noticia se quer. Olhou para a Weasley sentada em uma das poltronas da sala lendo um livro pequeno de forma tranquila.

Claro que ela estava lendo, afinal não era a filhinha dela que estava lá dentro toda ensanguentada e machucada. Por que ela teria que se preocupar? E Potter também que não voltava? E o idiota do Blaise que não dava um ar de vida?

Draco que estava sentado no sofá se levantou pela decima vez, sim decima vez, pois ele estava contado para ter essa certeza - e se direcionou para a mesa de bebidas e encheu seu copo pela terceira vez, a bebida também estava sendo contada.

_ Malfoy, eu sei que é difícil nessas horas, mas seu filho vai querer vê-lo sóbrio quando acordar. – disse a Weasley sem tirar os olhos do bendito livro e Draco torceu os lábios e bebeu o conteúdo do copo em um só gole.

_ Estou perfeitamente sóbrio. – disse mordaz.

_ Por enquanto.

E foi quando Draco ia dá uma resposta bem malcriada para a fuinha que Potter resolveu dar o ar de sua repugnante graça.

_ Nossa já estava pensando que a Weasley teria que desenhar o caminho do Ministério para você, Potter. – disse Draco se servindo de mais um drink, mas viu Potter olhar para a castanha de forma confusa e ela fazer um sinal vago com as mãos do tipo: 'ignore, ele não sabe o que fala. '.

_ O que posso fazer se o Ministro aprecia a minha companhia, Malfoy. – disse Potter sorrindo de forma debochada e colocando um pouco da bebida para si mesmo. Draco bufou e se afastou da mesa.

_ Aposto que ele aprecia mais a sua glória do que a você realmente dito, afinal quem gostaria de ter um tapado que nem você por perto mais do que é saudável? – Draco riu.

_ Com certeza você gostaria neh? Já que até dormiu na minha cama. – disse Potter e Draco gargalhou.

_ Claro que sim. Assim como é possível seu querido mentor voltar à vida. Mas eu me lembro bem da forma que deixei seu quarto assim que Blay me contou de quem a maldita cama pertencia. – disse Draco de forma fria e sorriso satírico vendo pelo canto do olho Potter retesar o corpo.

_ Não fui eu que fiquei todo ressentido por eu ter recusado sua amizade. – informou Potter rindo por trás do copo.

_ Amizade? Eu nunca quis sua amizade, eu queria só o que todos buscam de você, Potter. Tirar proveito da sua fama. – informou o loiro com o sangue quase em ebulição.

_ Nem todos Malfoy. – disse a Weasley, ainda lendo seu livro.

_ Claro. Como pude me esquecer dos amiguinhos de ouro do Herói? Sou tão insensível. – disse o loiro de forma debochada. Draco que estava com os nervos à flor da pele, se estourou. – MAS QUE MERDA ESSE MÉDICO TANTO FAZ? – gritou o loiro finalmente perdendo o controle.

_Cadê Blaise quando se precisa dele._ – pensou se jogando no sofá em seguida.

_ Eu vou ver o que acontece e vocês dois vê se não destroem a sala enquanto estou ausente. – disse a Weasley finalmente largando o maldito livro.

Quando se passou cinco minutos da ausência da Weasley, Draco não aguentou e se pôs de pé assustando Potter que pegara o mesmo livro que a Weasley estava lendo, sentando-se na poltrona da mesma.

_ Onde está indo? – perguntou Potter e Draco sorriu debochado.

_ As compras. Por que quer que eu lhe compre um guarda-roupa novo, querido? – ironizou e Potter revirou os olhos.

_ Seria legal se você começasse a ser mais educado dentro da minha casa, Malfoy.

_ Como se eu quisesse estar aqui. _Com licença, Potter_. – disse Draco caminhando em direção as escadas, mas parou antes mesmo de chegar até elas, pois Weasley e o tal Dr. Billy estavam descendo o ultimo lance.

_ Podemos conversar Sr. Malfoy? Em particular. – perguntou o doutor, Draco sorriu de forma irônica.

_ Foi para isso que esperei por quase quatro horas Doutor. – informou Draco.

Potter revirou os olhos.

_ Acho que vou beber um pouco de café. – disse o quatro olhos se retirando da sala.

_ Use a biblioteca Malfoy. – disse a Weasley e Draco assentiu.

Draco caminhou até lá um pouco mais na frente, para que assim pudesse guiar o doutor até a biblioteca. Uma vez dentro dela, Draco fechou a porta e ofereceu algo de beber ao médico que recusou de forma educada. Draco sentou em uma das poucas poltronas ali dispostas e ofereceu uma a sua frente ao médico que a aceitou educadamente.

_ Pode falar e sem me esconder nada. Pode falar de forma direta e sem rodeios.

O doutor assentiu e se pôs a falar sobre o diagnóstico de Scorpius que se resumia em um braço e uma perna, destroçados; concussões e fraturas por quase todo corpo, ferimentos excessivos em toda parte do peito. Abuso de maldiçoes como crucius e imperius. Mas o que doeu mais em ouvir foi o abuso lascivo de relações sexuais.

_ Sei que é duro ouvir isso Sr. Malfoy, mas aquela criança foi violada de formas inimagináveis, me admira que ela ainda respire. – informou o doutor compadecido.

Mas Draco não queria aquele compadecimento e nem a pena de ninguém. Ele queria entrar naquela casa de novo e torturar todos eles. Cada um daqueles malditos, sem varinha, sem magia alguma, queria acabar com cada um com seus próprios punhos.

Draco que tinha ao seu lado uma mesinha com uma garrafa de whisky bateu a mão nela e levou a garrafa e a mesa contra a parede e ambos os objetos se espatifaram ao encontro desta.

Draco se levantou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Ele já tinha se prevenido dessa informação, tinha dito a si mesmo que aquilo podia acontecer. Só que não tinha ideia que ouvir aquelas palavras doeria tanto, quando suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas. Draco já sentira muito ódio nessa vida, já virá muito ódio nos olhos de outras pessoas, mas naquele momento ninguém poderia medir a extensão da raiva, do ódio, do rancor e da sede de vingança que sentia por si mesmo e pelas pessoas que fizera aquilo a seu bebê.

_ Deus ele é só uma criança. – disse mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro ali dentro.

Quando se acalmou o suficiente para conseguir olhar algo além do tapete horroroso daquela biblioteca, encarou os olhos pretos do médico.

_ Quais são as chances dele superar isso? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta. Afinal ninguém podia culpar um pai desesperado em manter as poucas esperanças que ainda podia possuir naquele momento.

_ Nulas. – disse o médico sem rodeios.

_ Então eu quero que a mente dele seja alterada. – Já ouvira falar daquele tratamento, onde pessoas que passara por transtornos como aquele os curandeiros usarem obliviate para apagar suas mentes, fazendo-os esquecer da pior parte de suas vidas. Dando um novo inicio de vida.

_ Ouça senhor Malfoy nas condições que ele se encontra nós não podemos...

_ O que não podemos é deixar _o meu _filho se torturar por conta desse trauma, Dr. Billy. – disse Draco voltando a perder a paciência. Afinal que porra de sobrenome é Billy?

_ Eu não poderei fazer e nem deixarei ninguém fazê-lo com a situação que aquela criança se encontra nesse momento. – Draco ia insistir, mas o médico foi mais rápido. – Ouça Sr. Malfoy, assim como o senhor eu também quero ajudar Scorpius a superar tudo isso, mas a mente daquela criança, do _seu filho_, foi manipulada por tempo demais para podermos altera-la nesse momento. Você quer faze-lo esquecer de tudo isso ou quer deixa-lo insano?

Draco suspirou e voltou a se sentar.

_ E o que o senhor recomenda então doutor? – perguntou em um tom de ironia.

_ No momento ele está à base de sedativos e até que seu corpo se recupere é assim que irei mantê-lo. A única coisa que nesses dias deva se preocupar é em ficar ao lado dele e falar com ele, para que Scorpius saiba que você está ali.

Draco assentiu.

_ Ele passou por um grande trauma Sr. Malfoy.

_ Eu bem sei disso Dr. Billy e peço sua descrição diante do diagnostico do meu filho e peço que não conte nada do que o necessário para os outros dois indivíduos dessa casa. Afinal essa informação só diz respeito à família do doente e de mais ninguém. – Draco o encarou de forma firme e observou o doutor assentir levemente. - Acredito que agora eu possa vê-lo?

_ Sim, mas não se assuste com os aparelhos e nem com os curativos excessivos, é tudo pelo bem estar e a rápida recuperação de Scorpius. Talvez ele choramingue a noite, pois estou fazendo alguns ossos crescerem novamente nele e mesmo sedado a dor pode ser um pouco sentida. Não é fácil fazer crescer ossos.

Draco assentiu.

_ E se o senhor puder falar para a Sra. Weasley que quero falar com ela, ficaria muito agradecido. – pediu o medico.

_ Certo, pedirei para a Weasley venha ter com o senhor. Com licença.

E sem mais Draco se retirou e antes de ir até Scorpius passou na sala e informou a Weasley que o tal doutor Billy queria falar com ela. Weasley assentiu caminhando para o corredor que ele acabara de abandonar.

_ Está tudo bem, Malfoy? – perguntou Potter com sua preocupação em evidencia.

_ Isso não te diz respeito, Potter. Mas agradeço sua preocupação. – respondeu de forma vaga e sem mais subiu as escadas sobre o olhar indignado de Potter.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Esse capitulo era para sair na sexta anoite, mas por culpa da eletropaulo ele foi atrasado para essa tarde de domingo T.T

Fiquei dois dias sem luz, sem pc, sem net... Estava até começando a sentir os efeitos da abstinência me tomando... foi uma coisa terrível.

Mal teve ação nesse capitulo, sem que muitos esperavam, até eu esperava O.o, mais sangue nesse capitulo, mas não tinha como gente realmente não tinha. O coitado do meu Scorpius precisava de cuidados e briga naquele momento era inoportuno, mas quem sabe alguém não se vinga o sofrimento do nosso bebê?

Ai está mais um capitulo acredito um tanto menor que os anterior, mas o próximo será bem grandinho aguardem até final de semana que vem... *-*

Pois acredito que vai valer a pena. ;D

Quero agradecer todos os comentários que recebi, valeu mesmo adorei cada um deles.

Para o Matheus, Paulo, Guest e a Juliana - que comentaram sem colocar seus e-mails - muito brigado por comentar e obrigado por curtirem a fic. ;D

Agora como são meio-dia e meio e ninguém é de ferro deixa eu ir papa que a comida está cheirando aqui... *¬*

Bjos e abraços de urso em todos

Jessy

s2


	5. Capitulo 5

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **A solidão me deixa em paz. Por um momento, ela me liberta. Fecho os olhos e sonho com ele.**  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para de futuros leitores.

**Obs³:** Queridos leitores que liam com devido carinho minhas fic sinto em dizer que as únicas duas fics em aberto ainda em meu site só não foi concluída, pois me falta criatividade, também não esperem, e sinto muito em dizer isso, mas não esperem atualizações fixas dessa fic, pois postarei de acordo com meu humor, pois ela ainda não está finalizada, mas está bem adiantada, então paciência. Mas eu espero de coração que vocês gostem e comentem afinal não saberei desse fato se não me disserem. Estava morrendo de saudades de todos os leitores e de escrever fics, espero ter voltado para ficar... ;D

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude, mas nunca se sabe não é? kkk

**CONTEÚDO SLASH OU SEJA RELAÇÃO HOMOSSEXUAIS, HOMEM BEIJANDO HOMEM E POR AI VAI... - aviso dado!**

Beijos e se deliciem...

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

**_-X-_**

_Ela está perdida nos meus braços_

_Sua cabeça no meu coração_

_E suavemente ela sussurra as palavras_

_Eu... eu simplesmente te amo_

_Não sei por que, eu simplesmente amo_

_Quando é que você virá para casa?_

_Logo, logo voltarei para casa_

_E eu simplesmente te amo também_

**_-X-_**

Draco tocou a maçaneta do quarto e só se preocupou em pensar o quanto ela estava gélida. Não, não era bem isso que ele pensava, mas era a única preocupação que ele queria ter naquele momento. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e antes que qualquer lagrima fugisse dali, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

A visão não era muita das melhores, mas era a mais bela se comparada às fotos que aquelas semanas ele teve que suportar para matar a saudade de seu filho ou se torturar com elas por culpa de seu descuido em não protegê-lo.

A cama era grande demais. Tudo era grande demais: os lençóis, o travesseiro, até a mangueira que levava oxigênio puro aos seus frágeis pulmões se tornavam absurdamente enorme. E o doutor estava certo em dizer que os curativos eram excessivos, pois Draco mal podia vislumbrar o rosto de Scorpius, e ainda podia apostar que as pernas também estariam enfaixadas.

Sentiu algo quente descer-lhe pela face e sorriu para a lágrima que capturou por entre os dedos trêmulos. Pela primeira vez podia chorar pelo sofrimento de seu filho com Scorpius ao alcance de um braço.

Sem fazer muito barulho conjurou uma poltrona ao lado da cama e ali se sentou segurando a mão frágil e pequena de Scorpius.

_ Não estamos em casa, mas estamos seguros. – assegurou Draco em um sussurro para o filho.

Em seu silencio chorou lagrimas de culpa e felicidade, enquanto segurava e acarinhava a pequena mão de Scorpius.

Draco por alguma razão se pegou pensando se seu pai já chorara por ele? Draco gostava de imaginar que sim, mas gostava ainda mais de pensar que jamais seria igual à Lucius e que Scorpius nunca seria igual a ele. Nunca.

oOo

Sol entrou por entre as cortinas levemente aberta e o pequeno faixo de luz teve seu fim bem em cima dos olhos fechados e ainda molhados pelas lagrimas de outrora. As mãos coçou o rosto de forma rápida e íris cinza arregalaram assustadas, e de forma rápida e descontrolada os olhos vagaram por todo o quarto e só se suavizaram quando Draco pode finalmente ter a visão preenchida pela imagem de seu filho deitado ali a sua frente, respirando de forma leve e calma.

Draco naquele momento não pode e nem queria se impedir de sorrir de forma pateticamente serena. A mão de dedos finos e longos se agitou e só se acalmou, quando os dedos se engrenharam por entre os cabelos macios e loiros de Scorpius.

_ Por que você e não eu? Se sua mãe estivesse viva, se ela ainda estivesse conosco nada disso teria acontecido. Nada disso teria acontecido a você. Eu jamais vou merecer seu perdão. – Draco sorriu tristemente e os lábios lavados pelas lagrimas excessivas beijaram um pequeno espaço sem curativos na testa de Scorpius. – Eu aposto que se você pudesse falar me pediria para ler alguma historia de heróis não é?

Draco riu fracamente de suas palavras lembrando de uma vez que Scorpius adoeceu e ficou de cama, um dia inteiro, infernizando Draco para que passasse o dia em casa lendo historia para ele, uma atrás da outra de forma constante e quase sem fim. Draco lembrava como se fosse ontem dos olhos atentos, dos ouvidos aguçados e dos sentidos leves que Scorpius possuía quando o ouvia lendo os tantos livros que ele tinha em seu próprio quarto.

Draco sabia que diferente dele Scorpius jamais se incumbiria para tomar a frente dos negócios da Família Malfoy. Não, Scorpius era livre demais para se prender a coisas como dinheiro excessivo, mansões e negócios burocráticos.

Scorpius podia ter aparência de Draco, mas sua essência era idêntica a de Astoria. E Draco agradecia cada dia por esse fato. Agradecia, pois somente longe do nome Malfoy que alguém poderia viver feliz.

Pois foi esse maldito nome e as ações de quem um dia o possuíram que levaram Scorpius a estar ali. Foi suas decisões por culpa de um maldito nome que fez com Scorpius sofresse de uma forma que Draco jamais saberia como ele aguentou.

_ Você é um herói Scorpius. O meu herói. E eu sou o grande vilão dessa historia. E mesmo assim você me salva sem pedir nada em troca.

oOo

Harry mal dormira aquela noite, Rony e Zabini ainda entraram em contato com ele. Rony dando os últimos dados sobre os planejamentos e plantas para que Harry pudesse repassar para Zabini, pois Rony entraria em uma viagem a trabalho.

Hermione só voltou para a própria casa logo após falar com o médico que atendera Scorpius. Harry ainda estava assombrado e perplexo com tudo que o medibruxo havia falado sobre o histórico médico do menino. Mas algo gritava para Harry que tinha mais, algo que o Dr. Billy juntamente com Malfoy estava lhe escondendo.

Mas era como o próprio Malfoy havia jogado em sua cara na noite passada: isso não lhe dizia respeito. Tinha feito o que havia prometido: Salvar Scorpius. E o menino estava ali na Mansão Black, em fase de tratamento medico e na companhia do pai. Salvo e vivo.

Mas Harry não conseguia se conformar com isso. Harry não conseguia aceitar que algo estava fugindo de seu controle.

Em um ato impensado pegou seu casaco no gancho do hall e saiu para a noite fria de Londres. Aparatou da soleira mesmo, direto para onde alguém podia lhe dar as resposta que queria. O Ministério.

Entrou pela área de funcionário, pisando naquela privada ridícula e dando descarga para ser sugado e mandado direto para o Hall de entrada daquele inferno que naquela hora da noite estava parcialmente vazio.

Hermione dissera que muitos dos criminosos que encontravam na casa com certeza passariam a noite no interrogatório antes de serem mandados para Azkaban, onde esperarão seus julgamentos.

Harry bufou cinicamente. O ministério mesmo sendo regido por um antigo membro da ordem ainda era uma orgia de abutres.

Harry andou pelos corredores do Ministério como se fosse o jardim da Mansão Black, de cabeça erguida e olhar frios. Há muito tempo largara sua pinta de bom moço. Mas esse não era o caso agora. Harry sabia a onde tinha que ir e com quem falar. E sem olhar nem para o lado caminhou direto para a sala do QG dos aurores.

O QG estava movimentado. Era uma área extensa, com varias salas e foi de uma delas à direita que Harry ouviu um barulho, pelo que parecia alguém socara uma mesa. Sorriu torto. Com certeza era a sala do interrogatório.

_Bando de inúteis._ - Pensou Harry caminhando até a mesa do que parecia ser o novato por ali, pois assim que o viu começou a transpirar.

_ Boa noite. Será que você pode me dizer onde se encontra o auror Johnson? – Harry cumprimentou-o.

_ O chefe está no interrogatório agora, Sr. Potter. – disse o menor. Harry sorriu cortês.

_ Diga a Johnson que estarei naquela sala à espera dele. – informou Harry para sala que sabia pertencer ao chefe do QG, ou seja, a sala de Johnson. Harry viu que o menino ficou incerto, com certeza achando que aquilo ia se tornar um problema para ele cedo ou tarde. Harry sorriu para acalma-lo. – Não se preocupe aquele ordinário do Johnson não vai demiti-lo por isso. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, rapaz.

Harry piscou para o garoto de cabelos cacheados e entrou na sala do Chefe dos aurores. Sua noite seria longa. Harry olhou seu relógio de pulso que Molly dará a ele anos atrás: 01h12min da madrugada. Mas a hora era de longe sua única preocupação.

oOo

O dia seguinte amanheceu um tanto ensolarado, preguiçoso e ainda meio sonolento Harry andou até seu próprio banheiro, lavou o rosto para afastar o pouco sono que tinha, tirou as roupas e tomou um banho rápido. Mal dormira aquela madrugada, mas mesmo assim não podia ficar na cama quando tinha coisas tão importantes para resolver.

De moletom desceu as escadas e já foi encontrando Hermione sentada em sua cozinha tomando café e lendo o Profeta Diário.

_ Bom dia. – saudou Mione sem tirar os olhos da matéria que estava lendo. – Como foi à noite por aqui?

Harry ainda cansado por conta da boa parte da noite em claro suspirou se jogando na cadeira mais próxima. Monstro se aproximou dele, com um estalo.

_ O que o senhor irá querer para seu desjejum, senhor? – perguntou o elfo com sua foz rouca e arrastada. Harry o olhou e se perguntou por quantos anos vivia um elfo?

_ O de sempre. – respondeu e logo um prato com torradas e ovos mexidos com bacon pareceu na sua frente, acompanhado de uma xicara de café fervente.

Talvez muito julgando pelo tempo daquele elfo ranzinza residindo naquela casa. Ponderou Harry ainda sonolento.

_ Harry não respondeu minha pergunta. – constatou Hermione dobrando o jornal e colocando ao alcance de Harry.

_ Foi tranquilo. Eu fiquei no meu quarto tentando planejar umas táticas para hoje e Malfoy acredito que ficara ao lado do filho. – respondeu ele beliscando o bacon e mentindo deliberadamente.

Hermione assentiu.

_ Como ele ainda não desceu... – disse ela olhando o relógio de pulso. – Passarei o recado para você. – Harry desejou poder argumentar, mas se calou. - Diga a ele que o médico vira ainda hoje para um consulta de rotina e para medicar Scorpius. E não se esqueça de informa-lo que ontem mesmo o Ministério invadiu o cativeiro de Scorpius e tirou todas às vitimas de lá e todos os sequestradores foram presos.

_ Como se sucedeu isso? – perguntou Harry para a amiga que sorriu. Mas esse já sabia da resposta, porém Hermione desconfiaria se não perguntasse.

_ Mandei uma coruja ao Ministro logico, uma carta que nem o próprio ministro poderia ignorar, agora tenho que ir dar alguns esclarecimentos. Mas diga a Draco que ninguém ficara sabendo do Scorpius. Não se ele não quiser, caso ele queira diga para comparecer a minha sala ainda hoje. Amanhã também não poderei vir e por isso vou relembra-lo senhor Harry Potter que suas missões noturnas estão canceladas até segunda estancia.

Harry a encarou indignado.

_ Hermione eu não posso, sabe que tenho dois homens em mira. Não posso me dar ao luxo de não segui-los, além de outro cativeiro grande cativeiro de crianças que estou observando a dias, sabe que preciso continuar e...

_ Harry, a segurança desse menino vem em primeiro lugar. Tenho receio que em um rompante de raiva Malfoy faça alguma besteira. Mas eu entendo sua situação. Colocarei Rony em cima desses dois homens, logo os teremos em nossas mãos e em relação ao cativeiro, sabe que não pode fazer nada sozinho, com os rapazes em Miami é impossível entrar lá e ainda sair vivo. É suicídio. Até que os meninos voltem de Miami, você não ira até aquele cativeiro sozinho.

_ E você está me dizendo para cruzar meus braços e ficar de babá aqui? Por quanto tempo uma semana?

_ Talvez o mês. – disse Hermione colocando o casaco verde escuro. – Ouça sei que vocês mal se suportam, mas tenta fazer um esforço. Não estou pedindo que converse com ele ou que o chame para o chá. Mas que o tire daquele quarto e que mande Monstro levar comida para ele. E você sabe que em breve todos dessa organização saberão que Malfoy recuperou o filho e a vontade de matar Scorpius aumentara, pois ele agora é uma testemunha ocular que pode facilmente entrega-los ao Ministério.

_ E para nós. – disse Harry.

_ Meu filho não servira de cobaia para que vocês o interroguem e o faça reviver tudo aquilo só por conta de alguns rostos e nomes. Meu filho não, Potter. – cuspiu Malfoy em um ponto atrás dele.

Harry viu Hermione sorrir para Malfoy.

_ Estou atrasada. E vocês dois não se matem, saibam que tem uma criança repousando lá em cima. – avisou ela olhando mais para Harry do que para qualquer outro o que fez o moreno bufar irritadiço. - Que bom que desceu Malfoy, se alimente um pouco. Bom até mais meninos. – disse Hermione sabendo que mal foi ouvida, saindo em direção à sala aonde iria para o ministério via flu.

Harry viu a amiga se afastar e quando olhou novamente para Malfoy viu que ele estava com uma jarra de agua em mãos, vazia. Harry observou o loiro ir até a geladeira e tirar um pouco de agua gelada de dentro dessa e despejar na jarra.

Ainda pensou em dizer algo, mas seu raciocínio foi bloqueado por Monstro que apareceu abordando Malfoy.

_ Mestre Malfoy quer que Monstro prepare seu desjejum? – Harry revirou os olhos indignados por seu elfo domestico dar mais respeito para Malfoy do que para ele mesmo, que era seu verdadeiro 'mestre'. Criatura malcriada.

Malfoy negou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Não, mas gostaria que essa jarra se mantivesse cheia, sem ter a necessidade de eu mesmo descer para que eu mesmo a encha.

Monstro se encolheu em uma reverencia e começou a se desculpar.

_ Mas a culpa não é sua por estar à mercê de alguém como Potter. – cuspiu Malfoy.

Harry sabia que de alguma forma, aquilo ia sobrar para ele. Até se surpreendeu por Malfoy não culpa-lo pelo sequestro do filho.

_ Monstro prepare sim o desjejum do Malfoy e leve até suas acomodações. – interveio Harry, fazendo o que Hermione o pediu para fazer de forma tão carinhosa.

Monstro assentiu em uma meia reverencia sem nem ao menos olha-lo. Criatura ingrata. Harry ainda lhe daria sua alforria, ai o moreno ia fazê-lo ver o que é bom pra tosse.

_ Como filho de sua antiga e verdadeira mestra Narcisa Black, eu lhe ordeno que não é para fazê-lo. – ordenou Malfoy, já se virando para se retirar.

_ Até quando você pretende viver somente de agua? – interveio Harry sua voz saindo mais irônica do que pretendia.

Malfoy o encarou de maneira cortante.

_ O que eu como ou deixo de comer não é da sua conta, Potter. – rebateu o outro.

Harry sorriu de forma irônica.

_ Sua existência está interferindo em meu modo de vida, então sim, isso é da minha conta. Querendo você ou não.

_ Eu não pedir para ficar aqui se bem me lembro. Mas se isso te incomoda tanto, eu e meu filho estaremos longe daqui ainda hoje. Com licença. – Malfoy fez novamente que ia se retirar, mas Harry o impediu falando.

_ Sabe que não pode Malfoy, seu filho estará correndo risco de vida. Essa casa é a mais segura em toda Grã-Bretanha e se não for ainda mais segura que Hogwarts, nos dias de hoje. – disse Harry tentando concertar a besteira que fizera. Se Malfoy saísse daquela casa, sua vida na mira de Hermione Weasley seria pior que o inferno. – Ouça se não quiser não coma, só não me saia daqui ou ligarei para Zabini.

Harry viu os ombros de Malfoy cair um milímetro, quase que imediatamente, e soube de uma forma não intencionada que ganhara aquela batalha ao dizer o nome do Zabini e de alguma forma aquilo também o irritou.

Sem nenhuma palavra Malfoy voltou a subir as escadas e Harry ainda da cozinha ouviu o som da porta do quarto se fechando. Sorriu. 1x0 a seu favor e contra Malfoy.

oOo

O medico apareceu aquela tarde e examinou Scorpius, fazendo alguns exames com a varinha e ainda apertando alguns pontos no corpo ainda frágil de seu menino. E Draco esperou sabe deus quanto tempo que isso se perdurou, sentado na única poltrona do quarto o mais afastado da cama para dar espaço ao Dr. Billy trabalhar.

Assim que Draco viu as mãos ágeis do homem de jaleco branco recolher seus equipamentos de volta para a maleta soube que já podia se aproximar.

_ Então Doutor? – perguntou firme, mesmo que por dentro Draco estivesse aos frangalhos.

_ Ouça Draco precisamos conversar, essa manhã saíram à bateria de exame que fiz em Scorpius ontem à noite.

_ E o que eles apontaram?

_ O que já suspeitávamos. Mas hoje vou ter que concordar com o senhor a mente de Scorpius vai ter que ser alterada.

Draco assentiu.

_ Não somente alterada para pagar as ultimas semanas Sr. Malfoy, mas por conta da extensão dos problemas que temos em mão teremos que apaga-la por completo.

Draco arregalou minimamente os olhos e esse foi seu único sinal de surpresa e mesmo assim pareceu que não o fez, pois logo em seguida estava com a mesma face pálida e fria de sempre.

_ Está me dizendo que vai deixar meu filho sem nenhuma memoria? – sua voz saiu quase que em um silvo de cobra. – Está me dizendo que vou ter que aceitar ao fato de quando meu filho acordar ele nem mais vai me reconhecer como seu pai, É ISSO DOUTOR? – disse gritando as últimas palavras finalmente demonstrando um sinal de descontrole.

Dr. Billy surpreso com o tom de Malfoy deu um passo para trás, voltando ao seu raciocínio medico.

_ Ouça senhor Malfoy ou é isso ou é você ter que internar essa criança no Sant Mungus na ala psiquiátrica sem nenhuma chance de recuperação. E essa foi à única solução que encontrei para manter a sanidade e a inocência dele intactas, além é claro de que nem é cem por cento certas que isso ira funcionar.

Draco sorriu de forma maníaca.

_ Nem uma certeza absoluta você me dá e ainda querem que eu aceite esse disparate?

_ Para fazer isso não temos muito tempo Sr. Malfoy, mas vou deixar o senhor pensar mais na ideia. Dentro de uma semana eu retorno. Um enfermeiro de minha inteira confiança vira medicar todos os dias o jovem Malfoy e cuidar dos seus ferimentos como se fosse eu. – O doutor mirou Draco que voltara a se sentar na poltrona e suspirou. – Eu já vi muitos passar pelo que está passando Sr. Malfoy, e acredite em mim, essa é maneira mais segura de manter as principais características de uma criança. Sua inocência e seus anseios.

_ Mas por que não podem alterar somente as ultimas semanas?

_ Pois o dano cerebral do menino é muito extenso e se fizermos como o senhor quer poderemos correr o risco de deixa-lo insano e não podemos arriscar tão alto assim. Agora o senhor me compreende, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco em resposta apenas se manteve imóvel. Sabendo que não ia receber mais do que aquilo do loiro o Dr. Billy se retirou do quarto e após uma conversa rápida com o herói do mundo bruxo, saiu da casa também. Tinha uma viagem a trabalho para fazer.

oOo

Os dias se transcorreram sem maiores alvoroços para Draco que passou uma semana inteira trancado no quarto com Scorpius, não saindo do lado do pequeno nem para comer. Sua mente estava um alvoroço que só vendo, não conseguia pensar em nada mais além do que as palavras do médico naquele maldito dia. O curandeiro ou enfermeiro vinha cuidar dos ferimentos de Scorpius todos os dias como o Dr. Billy havia lhe informado.

Hoje em plena sexta-feira Scorpius ainda se encontrava desacordado, seu coma sendo controlado por poções. Mas em compensação seu corpo, estava praticamente curado, não, estava completamente curado. A perna que havia sido quebrada, assim como outras partes do corpo já estavam todas intactas, como se nunca tivessem sido lesionadas. Draco agradecia a magia por essa recuperação completa de seu menino.

O rosto antes quase que absolutamente enfaixado, estava à mostra e sereno, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios avermelhados, quase carmesins e sem nenhuma cicatriz. O corpo que chegara magro e cheio de hematomas se mostrava agora em uma pele pálida, herança dos Malfoy, e tão impecável e macia quando um dia fora.

Seu filho estava saudável novamente, fisicamente falando claro. Mas agora Draco ainda tinha que tomar a maior decisão de sua vida e nem sabia por onde começava a ponderar tudo aquilo. Sentiu seus olhos arderem novamente e antes que pudesse chorar fez o que sempre fazia naqueles seus ataques de desespero, se trancava no banheiro e ia tomar banho.

Tudo ficava melhor depois de um belo banho. – pelo menos era isso que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia.

oOo

Já havia se passado uma semana, UMA semana que Harry estava ali naquela casa a ponto de endoidar. Hermione naquela semana parece que prevendo tudo isso, não apareceu no Largo Grimmauld nem para perguntar se todos estavam vivos. Mas Harry sabia que a amiga ainda estava ocupada com os sequestradores de Scorpius. E Harry também estava na espera desse caso também.

Malfoy, assim como ele mesmo previra, não foi dar queixa da situação do filho e apoiou a decisão de Hermione em manter o que aconteceu a Scorpius, por enquanto, em segredo.

Fazia uma semana que o medico de Scorpius também não aparecia, mas Harry sabia que ele fora viajar a trabalho, assim como também via um curandeiro vindo todas as tardes para ministrar os remédios no pequeno.

Harry também percebeu aquela semana que nunca fora ver o menino e nem sabia o que se passava naquele quarto e sempre que pensava em fazê-lo ouvia a voz de Malfoy gritando em sua mente que isso não era da sua conta. Mas agora o caso era diferente, pois o loiro aguado também passou a fazer greve de fome para sabe deus o que.

Fazia uma semana que Harry mandava Monstro naquele bendito quarto e o mesmo saia de lá com a bandeja de comida intacta, pois Malfoy se recusava a comer, alegando que estava sem apetite no momento. E esse maldito momento se perdurou por uma, UMA semana.

Como alguém em santo juízo conseguia ficar uma semana sem comer e ainda ficar sem ter um colapso?

Harry sentou-se à mesa e Monstro lhe serviu o almoço.

_ Monstro deve levar hoje também a comida ao mestre Malfoy, senhor? – perguntou o elfo já bastante idoso e corcunda pela idade. Harry assentiu.

_ Insista se for necessário. – pediu colocando um pouco de sopa em seu prato.

Monstro fez um reverencia e saiu de sua presença em um estalo.

Não demorou mais do que três minutos para Monstro retornar lavado de sopa desde as orelhas enormes e cabeludas, até as pontas dos dedos de unhas sujas.

Harry bufou irritado e esquecendo-se de sua própria fome rumou em direção ao quarto que Scorpius ocupava para sua recuperação, batendo na porta de forma controlada para não afetar o menino em coma lá dentro.

_ Malfoy eu quero falar com você. Abra essa porta nesse instante. – disse Harry em um tom de fúria controlado.

_ Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, cabeça deformada. E não estou nem um pouco a fim de abrir essa porta. Agora se pudesse me fazer o favor de tirar esse projeto de energúmeno que você chama de corpo da minha porta eu agradeceria. – respondeu o outro em um tom jocoso.

Harry bufou irritado.

_ Se quiser morrer de fome beleza, mas não esqueça que foi você quem pediu.

Harry deu um ultimo tapa na porta e desceu pra sala pegando o celular e discando o numero de Blaise.

_ Zabini. – cumprimentou e já desabou a bomba sem esperar ser respondido. – Olha você tem que falar com aquele seu amigo desmiolado...

__ Olha como fala, Potter. _

_ Ele está trancado naquele maldito quarto com o menino e uma jarra de agua, somente. – continuou Harry como se não tivesse sido interrompido por Zabini. – Não come nem no café da manha, almoço, quem dirá no jantar. Eu duvido muito que durante a noite saia para comer algo já que Mostro encontra tudo em seu perfeito estado. E eu duvido que o infeliz esteja dormindo. Se aquele filho da puta morrer a mingua a culpa não é minha.

Zabini soltou um suspiro do outro lado da linha de forma cansada. Harry imaginou que aquela greve de Malfoy não era uma decisão recente.

__ Passe o telefone para ele, Potter. _

_ Com todo prazer.

Harry subiu as escadas em dois e dois degraus chegando a tempo recorde em seu destino. Bateu na porta e nada.

_ Zabini quer falar com você, Malfoy. – avisou com um sorriso cretino nos lábios ao ouvir o bufar de Malfoy do outro lado da porta de madeira maciça.

__ Potter coloque na viva-voz. – _ordenou-lhe a voz de Zabini fazendo o sorriso diabólico de Harry crescer ainda mais em sua face.

Harry sem esperar uma segunda ordem colocou.

_ Pronto.

_ DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA, VAMOS. EU DISSE JÁ.

Em resposta veio somente o silencio.

Zabini riu de forma cínica e voltou a praticamente gritar.

_ SE NÃO ABRIR ESSA PORTA AGORA, COMEÇAREI A RELATAR SEUS SECREDOS MAIS BEM GUARDADOS, DOS MAIS SORDIDOS ATÉ OS MAIS PURITANOS.

Nada.

_ CERTO LEMBRE QUE FOI VOCE QUE PEDIU. PRIMEIRA SEMANA DO SEXTO ANO APÓS AS FÉRIAS DE INVERNO, SALA DE ARITIMANCIA, A EXATAMENTE DEZ HORAS DA NOITE, NA COMPANHIA...

A porta se abriu em um estrondo e no processo Harry quase deixou o celular cair de sua mão, por conta do susto que levou.

_ Já abrir a merda da porta, me dá essa bugiganga, Potter. – ordenou o loiro o fitando de forma mortal. Harry sorriu de forma ordinária e lhe estendeu o aparelho, recebendo em seguida uma porta na cara.

Sorriu ainda mais descendo para a cozinha e pedindo para Monstro fazer mais um prato de comida para Malfoy. Garantindo ao pobre elfo que dessa vez Malfoy comeria.

oOo

__ O que está acontecendo, anda me conte?_ – pediu Blay com carinho.

Draco se jogou na poltrona e sentiu o desespero o tomar e transbordar em lagrima.

__ Draco você está me assustando. O que Scorpius tem?_

_ Ele quer apagar Blay... ele quer apagar a mente do meu menino...

__ Mas Draco nós já tínhamos conversado que isso era o melhor lembra duas semanas atrás_.

Draco balançou a cabeça negando, esquecendo que Zabini não podia vê-lo fazendo tal gesto.

_ Não é mais assim. Agora eles querem fazê-lo perder qualquer lembrança, Blay. Scorpius acordara e nem saberá que sou seu pai, que você é seu padrinho, que Astória é sua mãe. – desabafou o loiro em um rompante em meio as lagrimas.

Blaise suspirou do outro lado da linha e depois sua voz era um sussurro carinhoso.

__ Mas talvez isso, seja o mais certo a se fazer Draco. O que o medico disse?_

E Draco contou tudo que aconteceu naquele dia e nos que transcorreu depois dele. Ao final de seu relato Blaise voltou a falar que era o mais sensato a se fazer e Draco sabia que ele estava certo, mas algo dentro dele discordava, tinha muitas duvidas, duvidas egoísta, mas ele era um Malfoy nasceu para ser egoísta, mas era Scorpius ali, DROGA.

_ DROGA BLAY O QUE EU FAÇO?

__ Aceite a sugestão do medico. Pense Draco será uma segunda chance para vocês dois, como você sempre quis. Scorpius pode até não se lembrar de nós, mas gloriosamente também não se lembrara das ultimas semana dele naquele inferno. _

_ Eu sei, mas...

__ É o melhor pra ele, eu sei do que você tem medo. Mas assim que ele olhar pra você, ele vai saber Draco. Ele vai sentir. _

_ Ele é tudo que eu tenho. – admitiu já sem força nem para chorar.

__ Eu sei. E é por isso que você tem que fazê-lo, por ele. E por ele também você tem que se alimentar Draco, viver pelo menos um pouco. _

_ Eu não tenho fome.

__ Draco Malfoy, todas as pessoas sentem fome depois de uma semana, me admira que ainda esteja de pé. Faça isso por ele, para que quando ele acordar ele lhe encontre bem e o mais feliz possível. É hora de recomeçar. Prometa-me que vai se alimentar Dray?_

_ Eu vou tentar.

Blaise bufou contrariado.

_ _Não me faça dar umas aulas ao Potter, para que ele cuide de você._ – Draco arregalou os olhos assombrado com a ideia e sentiu os pelos se arrepiarem.

_ Você não seria insano a tal ponto. Eu te mataria. – declarou com fúria.

Draco respirou fundo se controlando.

_ Tudo bem você tem razão, não posso mais agir como um adolescente. Scorpius precisa de mim mais do que nunca agora e eu PROMETO que irei comer algo. Está bom assim? – perguntou com sarcasmo. Blaise riu.

__ Maravilhoso. Também saia um pouco desse quarto, não precisa ficar na companhia de Potter, pois ninguém merece, mas saia. Toma um ar no jardim, vai fazer com que você pense com mais clareza. _

Draco sabia que mais uma vez ele tinha razão.

__ Tenho boas noticias. Em breve nós conseguiremos nos infiltrar na sede da Chefia. _

Draco sentiu um frio na espinha.

_ E quem será o espião?

_ _Quem mais do que seu destemido amigo._ – disse Blaise jocoso. – _Jamais deixaria algo assim na mão de grifinórios, seria suicídio._

_ Você é louco, bebeu, se drogou foi? Blaise Zabini você está completamente pirado. – gritou Draco, sentindo o ar lhe faltar.

_ _Me estima muito que você me tenha em tão alto escalão em seu patamar de coragem. _

_ Blaise coragem somente não basta para fazer isso.

__ Eu sei Dray, mas você está se esquecendo de que sou um sonserino. E estou longe de ser tão corajoso assim, mas tenho mais bom senso e astucia que esses dois que me acompanharam. _

_ Mas eles sabem que sou seu amigo que você é padrinho de Scorpius. Definitivamente é loucura.

__ Por isso mesmo. Vai ser duro, mas conseguirei manipula-los. Ouça Draco temos um plano aqui, eu não posso te dizer, mas fique atento ao jornal, as noticias. Estaremos arrasando nas próximas semanas._

Draco suspirou e percebeu que se levantara da poltrona de tanto nervosismo.

__ Agora a única coisa que peço é que se focalize somente em nosso menino, deixa que do resto cuido eu e a tropa do Potter, ok?_

_ Ok.

__ Draco, nós vamos pega-los. Eu prometo._ – garantiu Blaise com sua voz séria.

_ Eu sei. – Draco sorriu para o vazio do quarto e desligou o tal aparelho cel-sei lá do que, após dar um tchau a seu amigo de infância.

Seus olhos caíram em Scorpius e seu sorriso aumentou.

_ Espero que estejamos fazendo a coisa certa, Corp. – disse se referindo a sua decisão própria e a que Blaise tomara em se tornar um espião.

Com um bufo cansado saiu do quarto e foi direto para a cozinha, já que assim que olhou para a sala Potter não estava nela.

A cozinha era um ambiente tão grande quanto os outros daquela casa, com uma mesa comprida de madeira gasta, cadeiras tão velhas quanto e armários e utensílios mais velhos ainda, se isso ainda fosse possível. O elfo já ainda mais velho e caquético não podia manter a casa em seu maior esplendor. Pelo menos não mais. Falando na tal criatura Draco assim que pôs os pés na cozinha, Monstro lhe sorriu, fazendo uma referencia e com esse gesto chamando sua atenção para Potter que estava sentado degustando o final de uma sopa de sabe lá deus o que.

_ Que bom que resolveu descer Malfoy. Aposto que esta com fome. Sente-se, Monstro terá o prazer de servi-lo. – disse Potter claramente o provocando.

Draco crispou os olhos encarando o maldito.

_ Como sei que minha presença não lhe agrada me retirarei por algumas horas, por isso não saia de casa, já incumbi Monstro de detê-lo caso tente. Agora se me derem licença... – continuou o infeliz em seu tom zombeteiro.

_ Vá para o inferno Potter e faça o favor de se esquecer de voltar.

_ Estarei de volta a tempo de receber o Dr. Billy por isso não se preocupe. – disse Potter já no patente da porta da cozinha, ignorando deliberadamente sua provocação. Maldito. – Quer algo de Hogsmeade?

Draco levantou a sobrancelha esquecendo um pouco de sua raiva.

_Doces da Dedos-de-mel? Algo dos boticários? – insistiu ele e Draco negou. – Bom trarei algo para quando Scorpius acordar essa casa não tem nada para crianças.

Draco se sentou em uma das cadeiras ignorando as ultimas palavras de seu anfitrião e se dirigindo a Monstro.

_ Me traga algo leve para meu desjejum. – ordenou e viu pelo canto do olho Potter sorrir balançando a cabeça. Essa criatura com certeza tinha algum defeito mental. Maldito Potter.

_ Já que estou sendo ignorado com licença.

_ Já vai tarde. Cumprimente o diabo por mim, infeliz. – rebateu Draco sem encara-lo e a única resposta que recebeu foi uma gargalhada exagerada do imbecil.

Monstro lhe serviu uma sopa de caldo de carne e alguns pães frescos como acompanhamento, além de lhe dispor uma fruteira, caso ele quisesse algumas delas, também lhe serviu de suco de laranja com beterraba o preferido de Draco. E Draco comeu... Tomou sua sopa por completo, com alguns pedaços de pães molhados nela... Comeu algumas frutas, entre elas uma pera e algumas uvas e ele ainda bebeu do suco pelo menos três copos cheios. Quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito, Draco retornou para o lado de Scorpius com um livro que pegara na biblioteca daquela Mansão no caminho até ali.

Leu de forma calma e constantes alguns dos tantos contos que continha no livro e dos quais Scorpius adorava ouvir todas as noites adentro ao qual Draco se colocava a ler-lhe um livro. Eram os contos prediletos de Scorpius, os que ele mais amava e ria sem parar diante das peripécias dos seus personagens.

E foi nesse ambiente calmo que a tarde se foi e a noite foi recebida por eles.

Na manha seguinte o Dr. Billy chegara cedo, se desculpando e examinando Scorpius com cuidado e analisando alguns exames. Quando o homem finalmente se assossegou e olhou para Draco. O loiro sabia que chegara o momento de dar-lhe sua resposta.

_ Então Sr. Malfoy qual é sua decisão?

_ Antes quero que me explique mais detalhadamente o que vai se suceder diante do procedimento e o que devo esperar de meu filho depois? – perguntou Draco sentado na mesma poltrona.

Os olhos cinza observaram o medico a sua frente se acomodar aos pés da cama que seu filho estava deitado e lhe encarar com seriedade.

_ Se sua resposta for positiva, trarei amanhã mesmo um Neurologista medibruxo de minha inteira confiança, e com o quesito sigilo também não deve se preocupar. - abordou o medico com sua voz analítica. – Em relação ao procedimento usaremos um feitiço que você bem conhece 'obliviate', o manipularemos de uma forma que todas as suas lembranças sejam eliminadas de seu sistema.

_ E por que não podemos apagar somente as ultimas semanas?

_ Por que assim deixaremos sinais para ele relembrar, deixaremos falhas de memorias. Ouça Sr. Malfoy a mente humana é complexa demais até para nós médicos, e pelos nossos estudos, sabemos que qualquer coisa pode desencadear um descontrole mental de tão sensível que somos, principalmente e mais gravemente na idade de Scorpius, onde sua personalidade e ideais ainda estão em formação. – O doutor respirou e com a voz mais calma ainda voltou a falar. – Se apagarmos todas as suas lembranças faremos com que ele se inicie do zero, que volte a ser um bebê recém-nascido, mas com atitudes de crianças da sua idade. Para ser mais claro é como perder a memoria, você sabe o que é, mas não se lembra de como chegou até ali, seja no quesito emocionou ou físico.

Draco assentiu. Ele realmente entendia tudo aquilo.

_ E o que devo esperar dele?

O doutor sorriu.

_ Uma criança meio confusa, mas que graças a nossa querida e tão amada magia e com a sua ajuda ele logo vai se situar. Poderá mostrar suas lembranças a ele, da infância, de absolutamente tudo que o senhor quer que ele saiba.

_ Mas isso não fara com que ele se lembre?

Doutor negou.

_ O máximo que ele poderá sentir é uma nostalgia, nada mais, somente uma doce nostalgia. Ele saberá que viveu aquilo só que não conseguira associar a nada em sua mente.

_ Não seria o mesmo que reprogramar um robô?

_ Não. Pois conforme você for lhe mostrando aquelas lembranças e as que ele começara a viver desde o seu despertar, Scorpius começara a criar sua própria opinião em relação ao senhor e a todos que o cerca. É como uma segunda chance de viver senhor Malfoy. E pela idade dele não o prejudicara em quase nada.

Draco assentiu. Talvez Blaise e aquele Doutor de meia tigela tinham razão. Uma segunda chance talvez seja tudo do que seu menino precisa naquele momento.

_ Eu dou-lhe a permissão para fazê-lo Dr. Billy. Só espero que o seu amigo não machuque meu filho. – avisou com seu tom sombrio e o doutor assentiu se pondo de pé.

_ Darei a noticia a ele agora mesmo. Seu menino estará em excelentes mãos, não se preocupe. Amanhã cedo estaremos aqui para opera-lo.

Draco assentiu e se despediu do doutor.

oOo

Draco no começo da tarde desceu para almoçar e agradeceu aos céus por não encontrar Potter em nenhum lugar, tanto que nem fez questão de perguntar ao elfo sobre seu paradeiro. Draco tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Assim que terminou de comer foi à biblioteca e pegou mais um livro de contos infantis e mais uma vez passou a tarde toda lendo para um Scorpius desacordado.

Não demorou para a noite cair e a ansiedade e o medo de Draco aumentarem conforme as horas avançavam, tanto que começou a se sentir sufocado ali naquele quarto olhando o semblante calmo e tão abatido ainda de Scorpius.

Sem pensar muito, mas com uma necessidade imensa de abandonar aquele quarto, saiu. Desceu as escadas pulando dois degraus de cada vez e quando chegou à sala, percebeu a casa totalmente silenciosa e se perguntou se Potter ainda estava na rua? Bom isso não lhe importava, com a casa assim sem aquele energúmeno por perto era bem mais agradável e respirável.

Jogou-se no sofá da sala e enfeitiçou o piano ali disposto a tocar algumas peças para si. Draco não viu quando ali adormeceu, mas sentiu quando seu corpo estava sendo sacudido. Abriu os olhos ainda meio serrados de sono e encarou duas esmeraldas brilhantes demais.

_ Malfoy se dormir ai, pode se adoentar. – veio uma voz rouca aos seus ouvidos e Draco deu um tapa na mão que ainda o sacudia.

_ Eu não ligo. – respondeu com um resmungo mal humorado e virou-se escondendo o rosto no encosto do sofá.

_ Malfoy, se dormir ai vai ficar com dores no corpo... bom depois não diz que eu não te avisei. – disse a voz incomoda de Potter em seus ouvidos. Mas naquela altura estava bastante acordado e os pensamentos em relação ao seu filho voltaram a ferver em sua mente.

_ Que horas são? – perguntou se pondo a se sentar da melhor forma que conseguiu e viu Potter arregaçar as mangas da jaqueta de couro que vestia e por a mostra um relógio dourado possivelmente de ouro.

_ Cinco e vinte e oito.

Draco arregalou um pouco os olhos o suficiente para mantê-los mais atento e olhou para Potter que parecia ter chegado naquele momento.

_ Você chegou agora? – perguntou.

Potter assentiu servindo dois copos de whisky sem nem ao menos perguntar se queria ou não beber.

_ Estava vigiando alguém.

Dessa vez foi Draco que assentiu recebendo o copo das mãos de Potter e esse se sentou ao seu lado como se fossem bons amigos. Draco deveria estar muito grogue de sono para não voltar naquele instante para o lado de seu filho.

_ Relacionado a essa tal Chefia? – perguntou de forma indiferente. Desde quando ele era cordial com Potter?

Potter sorriu de lado.

_ Mais ou menos. Mas é alguém que quero muito pegar de guarda baixa. – disse o moreno sorvendo um pouco do próprio Whisky, fazendo Draco fazer o mesmo.

_ E você por que está aqui nesse sofá e não em sua cama? – perguntou Potter o olhando fundo com aqueles malditos olhos verdes.

Draco deu de ombros. Talvez fosse bom desabafar um pouco com Potter já que não tinha mais Blaise. Sua sanidade naquela casa estava correndo sérios riscos, pois somente insano que Draco pensaria em contar algo pessoal a Potter.

_ Amanhã Scorpius vai ser operado. – disse com seu tom arrastado e indiferente e pelo canto dos olhos viu Potter arregalar os olhos, surpreso.

_ Mas eu pensei que ele estava completamente recuperado e que...

_ Ele está Potter, somente sua mente que não, já que nenhuma poção ainda foi inventada para reparar os danos. – disse de forma cortante.

Potter fez um 'o' com a boca entendendo o assunto. Até que ele já não era mais tão lerdo como no tempo de Hogwarts.

_ E o que você quer dizer com operação?

_ Eles querem obliviatar meu filho. É a única maneira de ele sair completamente ileso.

Potter assentiu.

_ Isso é bom, não é? – perguntou ele duvidoso, talvez pela forma cortante que Draco o fitou.

_ Não importa. Amanhã a única coisa que sei é que terei meu filho inteiro para mim. – disse Draco de forma tão gélida que o loiro viu Potter o olhar questionador.

Mas antes que o moreno falasse ou pior perguntasse qualquer coisa, Draco depositou o copo na mesinha de centro e se pôs de pé andando em direção as escadas.

_ Amanhã eu não vou sair, então estarei aqui se você quiser...

Draco sorriu de forma torta e negou com a cabeça calando assim o moreno antes desse terminar o que ia falar.

_ Como eu disse anteriormente Potter. Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito. Boa noite.

Draco ouviu o movimento de Potter se mexer no sofá e mesmo sem olha-lo sabia que ele havia se levantado.

_ Mas é claro que me diz respeito, eu ajudei a salva-lo, lembrasse? – perguntou Potter sem 25% da sua calma.

_ E eu agradeci. Mas o filho é meu. Eu te falei o que te falei hoje unicamente para ficar ciente que o depoimento do meu filho você já não poderá mais ter. – disse Draco se voltando para Potter no primeiro patamar da escada e encarar o moreno que ainda estava aos pés da escada.

_ Eu só achei que ia precisar de apoio, como Zabini não está e... Ah vai para o inferno, com sua arrogância. – vociferou Potter completamente fora de sua calma.

Draco riu de forma fria e debochada.

_ Eu não me lembro de te pedir apoio, caso se dei a entender nessa pequena conversa e troca de bebidas, me perdoe, mas você se enganou. Por que eu jamais vou precisar de você. Não para me dar apoio. – disse Draco.

Foi à vez de Potter ri. Talvez também não acreditando naqueles últimos minutos tanto quanto ele.

_ Eu realmente jamais vou te entender e o que realmente me dá pena é que é notável o quanto você não está mais suportando passar por tudo isso sozinho. – Draco arregalou os olhos sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias e sem perceber já estava com as mãos na jaqueta de couro de Potter o mirando fundo nos olhos.

_ Pena... Pena, Potter. Não sinta pena de mim quando sua vida é mais miserável que a minha. Eu posso está passando por toda essa situação, mas ela não é suficiente para me fazer cair, não somente com isso. Não quando eu já tenho meu filho em meus braços novamente. – Draco riu de forma histérica e empurrou Potter para longe de seu contato.

"Meu filho pode acordar amanhã mesmo não me reconhecendo mais, mas um fato que nunca vai mudar é o fato dele ser o _meu_ filho. Você não sabe o que é isso Potter, pois você não tem isso, não ainda pelo menos. Então quando você tiver um e tentar analisar a situação novamente saberá que essa sua pena é meramente desnecessária. Pois no final o único merecedor de pena aqui para mim é você."

"Você que fica ocupando cada minuto de seu tempo tentando se passar por um justiceiro indomável." – Draco riu diante de suas próprias palavras e continuou – "Você se preocupa tanto com o bem estar dos outros que se esquece de você mesmo, então quando for falar de pena para mim, se mira melhor no espelho Potter.".

Sem mais o que falar Draco subiu as escadas deixando para trás um Potter ainda atônito para verbalizar algo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Para aqueles que estão comentando sem logar um muitissimo obrigado por comentar. Matheus, Paulo, Juliana, Maria Luiza e Mateus... Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho^^

Gente não vou falar muito desse capitulo, só sei que o Harryzito está tramando algo . O que será hem? .

kkkkk

Brincadeira só passei rapidinho para atualizar a fic e deixar um avisinho que logo mais estarei respondendo a todos os comentarios do capitulo anterior ;)

Um beijo e um abraço de urso enorme

Amo vcs!

Jessy

s2


	6. Capitulo 6

**Autora: **Jessy Potter

**Ship: **Draco/Harry - não se segue o definição de seus papeis na relação.

**Sinopse: **A solidão me deixa em paz. Por um momento, ela me liberta. Fecho os olhos e sonho com ele.**  
**

**Obs¹: **Não leve em consideração os **dezenove anos** depois, tudo além disso é verídico aqui nessa fic.

**Obs²: **Todos os nomes aqui sitado que lhe arremate ao mundo de Harry Potter pertencem unica e exclusivamente a **JK. Rowling.** Essa fic não arremata qualquer lucro ela fora criada unicamente para diversão própria e para de futuros leitores.

**Obs³:** Queridos leitores que liam com devido carinho minhas fic sinto em dizer que as únicas duas fics em aberto ainda em meu site só não foi concluída, pois me falta criatividade, também não esperem, e sinto muito em dizer isso, mas não esperem atualizações fixas dessa fic, pois postarei de acordo com meu humor, pois ela ainda não está finalizada, mas está bem adiantada, então paciência. Mas eu espero de coração que vocês gostem e comentem afinal não saberei desse fato se não me disserem. Estava morrendo de saudades de todos os leitores e de escrever fics, espero ter voltado para ficar... ;D

**FIC SEM BETAGEM** - por isso paciência diante de alguns erros, tentei corrigi-los o máximo que pude, mas nunca se sabe não é? kkk

**CONTEÚDO SLASH OU SEJA RELAÇÃO HOMOSSEXUAIS, HOMEM BEIJANDO HOMEM E POR AI VAI... - aviso dado!**

Beijos e se deliciem...

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Draco recebeu os medibruxos aquela manhã com um humor péssimo. Mas quem manda pensar em conversar com aquele testa rachada? Culpa dele mesmo por agir tão inconsequente.

Mas hoje era um dia importante. Hoje Scorpius acordaria e Draco queria tanto ver os olhos cinza brilhantes de seu filhinho, queria tanto ouvir sua voz dizendo: "Oi papai, como foi seu dia?"- pergunta que o pequeno lhe fazia sempre que chegava a sua casa. "O papai vai ler que livro hoje para mim?" – pergunta que seu menino fazia sempre antes de ir dormir.

Sentiu uma lagrima rolar por seu rosto e se encarou no espelho a sua frente. Potter tinha razão. Ele estava digno de pena. Pois ele mesmo sentia pena de si mesmo, mas ouvir Potter dizer isso o feriu mais do que ele próprio pensar assim de si mesmo.

Enxugou o rosto e saiu para o quarto onde os medibruxos já lhe esperavam.

_ Pronto Sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou o Dr. Billy.

Draco assentiu e mesmo se tentasse jamais conseguiria verbalizar algo naquele momento.

_ É preciso que eu lhe diga algo mais sobre o procedimento? – perguntou o outro medibruxo.

Draco negou. Ele só queria que Scorpius acordasse bem e 'feliz' na medida do possível.

_ Eu já detalhei o procedimento para ele Dr. Perez. – disse Dr. Billy tomando a frente fazendo o outro médico assentir e empunhar a varinha. Draco o ouviu dizer um feitiço que passava longe de ser o obliviate e ao ver seu desconforto o médico tratou de explicar quando números e letras começaram a surgir, flutuando acima da cabeça platinada de seu filho.

_ Eu estou medindo o grau dos danos que permanecem na mente dele, Sr. Malfoy. Vê esses números? – Draco assentiu. – Esse primeiro mede o lado esquerdo, nota como os números são abusivo comparado à média de 0 a 100?

Draco retornou a assentir.

_ Vê também que os números referentes ao lado direito estão em média de 30? – Draco voltou a assentir. – Isso é bom, pois significa que seu senso infantil está quase que intacto, sem muitos danos, assim como boa parte de sua visão, o que é responsável por esse hemisfério do cérebro.

_ E o lado esquerdo por que apresenta 85? – falou Draco finalmente.

O Doutor que tinha um sorriso mínimo no rosto se desfez dele com apenas alguns misero segundos.

_ Isso não é nada bom Sr. Malfoy. Esse lado do nosso cérebro é o responsável pela nossa logica, reconhecimentos, linguagem, passado e presente, percepção, realidade e estratégia. Isso é só um resumo do que ele faz.

Draco que estava já pálido ficou lívido.

_ Mas o obliviate vai corrigir esses danos? – perguntou o loiro e o Dr. Perez assentiu.

_ O obliviate será uma forma de reiniciarmos o cérebro do Scorpius, principalmente o hemisfério esquerdo, por conta disso ele perdera qualquer lembrança do seu passado. Mas é o único meio de preservar o lado direito responsável pela área mais sentimental, acredito que assim que ele despertar ele saberá em quais pessoas ele poderá confiar, o menino pode dizer coisas como: 'eu sei que te conheço, mas não sei de onde'. E isso é o que chamamos de déjà vu.

Draco assentiu.

_ Mas isso é se tudo correr como planejado. Mas pode acontecer dele perder qualquer contato com seu passado até seu senso sentimental. Entende os prós e contras Sr. Malfoy? – inquiriu o Dr. Perez.

Draco retornou a assentir.

_ Posso seguir com os procedimentos?

Draco olhou para Scorpius e assentiu. O Dr. Perez empunhou a varinha novamente e naquele momento Draco soube que seu menino não despertaria e lhe diria "bom dia papai". Não naquela noite e nem nas próximas. Quanto tempo levaria para ouvir aquilo de novo? Draco nem queria pensar.

_ _Obliviate._ – veio à voz do Dr. Perez fazendo o corpo de Draco gelar.

O único sinal de Scorpius foi se remexer um pouco e torcer as feições por alguns segundos para logo em seguida o quarto entrar em um silencio de espera e ansiedade.

_ Você quer que eu o informe que ele é seu filho e tudo o mais ou você prefere fazer isso, Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou o Dr. Perez em um tom carinhoso e cuidadoso.

_ Eu faço isso. Obrigado.

O Dr. Billy ia dizer algo, quando Scorpius se remexeu gemendo, ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas logo os fechou incomodado pela luz do sol que adentrava o quarto pela janela. Dr. Billy sorriu afinal isso significava que a visão de Scorpius estava boa o bastante para se sentir incomodado com a claridade. Dr. Billy se afastou da cama e fechou as janelas com as grossas cortinas.

Scorpius logo abriu os olhos assim que a luz diminuiu e sua confusão e medo por não reconhecer ninguém foi notável após alguns minutos de espera, enquanto o pequeno analisava cada pessoa ali presente, e Draco sentiu seu coração se comprimir de dor e expectativa.

_ Oi pequeno, como se sente? – perguntou o Dr. Perez.

Scorpius não respondeu.

_ Meu nome é Dr. Perez e esse é o Dr. Billy. – se apresentou o doutor moreno e de cabelos cacheados. Não recebendo nenhuma reação do menor o doutor continuou. – Você sabe como se chama? Seu nome?

Scorpius pareceu ponderar por um minuto e seus olhos se arregalaram mais brilhantes que antes e Draco reconheceu os sintomas de que ele em breve choraria.

_ Seu nome é Scorpius Malfoy. – interveio Draco com um tom de voz ameno e carinhoso.

_ Por que eu não me lembro? – perguntou o pequeno com a voz embargada olhando para Draco com grades olhos marejados.

_ Você estava brincando na escada meu anjo e caiu. – disse Draco, tentando segurar a vontade que tinha de sair correndo daquele quarto. – Você me deu um baita susto. E por causa de ter batido sua cabecinha você não se lembra de nada.

Os olhos cinza, tão parecidos com o seu, mirou Draco. E o pequeno assentiu como se tivesse entendido tudo em sua explicação improvisada.

_ O senhor quem é? – perguntou Scorpius o analisando minuciosamente.

_ Não se lembra de mim? – perguntou Draco já sabendo da resposta mesmo essa vindo em um balançar de cabeça.

_ Eu não sei, eu conheço, mas eu... Eu não sei.

E Scorpius finalmente chorou. Draco correu até ele e puxou o corpo de seu filho para seu colo, como sempre fazia quando ele chorava com medo de algo. E o segurou colado ao seu corpo como se tivesse segurando um bebê e começou a acariciar a cabeleira loira e a sussurrar uma cantiga que sua mãe costumava cantar para ele próprio quando era pequeno e que o antigo Scorpius bem conhecia. E esse novo Scorpius também pareceu gostar, pois logo o choro foi sessando.

_ Preciso examina-lo pai. – disse o doutor Perez ao ver que Scorpius começava a ficar sonolento. – E dessa vez preciso dele acordado.

_ Não pode ser amanhã? Ele está muito assustado. – pediu Draco apertando o pequeno corpo ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo.

O doutor sorriu negando.

_ Realmente sinto muito, mas só posso fazer isso agora. – insistiu o medibruxo mesmo esse compadecido pelo carinho e cuidado de Draco com a criança.

Draco assentiu e tentou colocar o pequeno na cama, mas esse fechou as duas mãozinhas em sua roupa.

_ Não. Fica comigo. Eu não quero ficar sozinho. – choramingou seu bebê fazendo os olhos ficarem marejados mais uma vez.

_ Eu vou estar bem aqui do seu lado, segurarei sua mão e não soltarei eu prometo tudo bem? – informou o deitando na cama e segurando de forma segura a mão pequena e tão conhecida, fazendo Scorpius assentir e olhar para o medibruxo Perez que se aproximava.

_ Sabe o que é isso? – o doutor lhe mostrou a própria varinha e Scorpius assentiu apertando a mão de Draco.

_ Uma varinha. – o loirinho respondeu com a voz ainda embarcada.

_ Então você sabe o que ela pode fazer?

_ Sim, meu... – começou Scorpius, mas seus olhos ficaram nublados e depois ele apenas negou voltando a ficar um pouco mais acuado.

Draco encarou o doutor e ele sorriu.

_ Isso é bom significa que conseguimos o queríamos. Ele começara a ter muitos déjà vu daqui pra frente e essa expressão dele nos próximos meses talvez seja muito comum, principalmente em ambientes que ele já esteve antes. Por isso é fundamental mantê-lo nesses primeiros meses em ambientes que não lhe traga nenhuma lembrança. Ele já esteve nessa casa?

Draco negou.

_ Ótimo o mantenha aqui até segunda ordem. Isso fará com que ele crie uma nova percepção de vida. O fará formular novas lembranças que não o forçará a lembrar de algo que o obrigamos a esquecer, entende Sr. Malfoy? – Draco assentiu. – Mas o senhor em compensação deve agir com ele como você sempre agiu. Isso fara com que ele associe os sentimentos que ele ainda se lembra a você. Entende?

Draco assentiu de novo.

_ Agora garotão que tal eu te mostrar umas luzes bem bonitas? – disse Dr. Perez lhe mostrando a varinha.

_ Não seria legal Corp? – o pequeno o olhou e Draco sorriu e Scorpius lhe sorriu também assentindo e se animando um pouco.

O Dr. Perez sorriu aprovando o comportamento de Draco e conjurando feitiços que fez os mesmos números de antes aparecer e mais outros em cores bem coloridas. Dr. Perez fez algumas anotações em sua prancheta que até então Draco não havia notado e logo depois voltou a falar, porém sorrindo:

_ Vejo que esse garotão está em ótimas condições. Tudo como nós planejávamos.

_ Agora é minha vez Scorpius e eu sou muito melhor que esse grandão ai. – disse Dr. Billy fazendo Scorpius e o Dr. Perez rirem e Draco sentiu seu coração se desapertar um pouco. Afinal Scorpius estava rindo.

O Dr. Billy scaneou o corpo todo de Scorpius fazendo uma imagem multicolores aparecer ao lado, no mesmo formato de seu corpo, apontando letras e números em algumas áreas.

_ Minha prescrição médica para esse garotão é comida leve e muita, mas muita agua papai. Além de algumas doses de poções. – ele se afastou e se sentou na única poltrona do lugar pegando pergaminho e pena e prescrevendo uma receita que logo estendeu a Draco. – A primeira é uma poção para repor as energias dele, uma colherada a cada manhã, a segunda é uma poção para dor caso ele reclame em algum momento, só a ministre nele nesses momentos, nem um minuto antes.

Dr. Perez que também se sentara após o Dr. Billy, logo também lhe estendeu uma receita.

_ Essa poção aliviara futuras dores de cabeça, caso ele venha ter e se persistir me consulte imediatamente. – Draco assentiu. – E essa ultima ministre todas as noites por uma semana antes de ele dormir seja na soneca da tarde ou na parte da noite, ela servira como bloqueio para futuros sonhos.

Draco assentiu, sabendo a que ele se referia.

_ Agora tenho que ir, pois meu expediente logo iniciará. – disse Dr. Perez se aproximando e beijado a cabeça de Scorpius. – Fique bem pequeno. Sr. Malfoy qualquer duvida me contate imediatamente, ok? Caso ele apresentar algum comportamento fora do normal ou ao qual o senhor julgue indevido me contate ainda mais rapidamente, tudo bem?

Draco assentiu se levantando e lhe apertando a mão.

_ Obrigado por tudo e, por favor, me mande depois à conta de seus serviços. Você também Dr. Billy.

Ambos os medibruxos se encararam.

_ Nossos serviços já foram debitados, Sr. Malfoy. – disse Dr. Billy sorrindo.

_ Pela Sra. Weasley? – pensando que Granger poderia ter feito isso.

_ Não, mas pelo Sr. Potter. – informou Dr. Billy e Draco sentiu a fúria o dominar, mas como todo bom ex-sonserino, dissimulou um sorriso e assentiu. – Agora também vou me retirar e Sr. Malfoy... Mantenha esse garotão de repouso absoluto por todo dia de hoje, amanhã retorne ele para uma rotina saudável da forma mais confortável possível.

Draco assentiu.

_ E lembre-se Sr. Malfoy informe-lhe nesses dias coisas bem banais de seu passado caso ele pergunte algo. Conforme ele for se habituando ao ambiente e com as pessoas daqui, você pode começar a responder mais profundamente as perguntas que ele fizer, nunca diz nada antes dele perguntar, pode deixa-lo mais confuso do que já se encontra. – Dr. Perez sorriu e acenou um tchau para Scorpius que lhe acenou em despedida e em seguida foi à mesma coisa com o Dr. Billy.

oOo

Harry que se manteve na sala o tempo todo que perdurou a tal 'operação', não conseguiu se manter sentado e já havia bebido pelo menos três copos de Whisky. E só não abriu um buraco no chão da sala de tanto que andava para lá e para cá, pois resolveu ter sua ansiedade na cozinha também.

Harry estava na esperança de parar os medibruxos e obriga-los a contar lhe sobre o caso do Malfoy Junior. E foi quando ouviu passos nas escadas que dispensou o álcool e foi ter com os doutores.

_ Como foi? – perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.

Dr. Billy amigo de Hermione sabe deus de onde, sorriu para Harry respondendo:

_ Como esperávamos. O Sr. Malfoy vai precisar muito dos amigos na adaptação do menino.

Harry sabia que ele estava se referindo ao fato do menino já não se lembrar de nada nem que Malfoy é seu pai. Assentiu com tristeza.

_ Ajudaremos no que for possível. – disse solicito e o doutor de cabelo cacheado sorriu.

_ O procedimento foi um sucesso, o menino está bastante confortável com ele. Mas fique de olho nos dois, o recomeço sempre é muito difícil.

Harry assentiu.

_ Então realmente tiveram que apagar a mente dele completamente?

Dr. Billy assentiu triste, com certeza já afeiçoado com o menino.

_ O pobre do pai mal sabe o que fazer, mas se Draco Malfoy tiver pelo menos um grama da personalidade de Lucius Malfoy ele em breve estará recuperado. – disse o Dr. Billy.

Harry assentiu. Possivelmente tinha e Harry só desejava que ele tivesse só um grama, pois um pouco mais que isso e a convivência ali seriam quase que um sacrifício de Estado.

_ Bom, agora realmente temos que ir. Qualquer coisa pergunte ao Sr. Malfoy. Fará bem a ele conversa com alguém além do filho nesses primeiros dias. – aconselhou Dr. Billy e Harry assentiu duvidando se Malfoy olharia para sua cara no próximo mês depois da discursão de ontem.

_ Claro pode deixar. Ficarei de olho. – respondeu os guiando para a saída e abrindo a porta.

_ Até mais Sr. Potter.

_ Até mais. – Harry se despediu trancando a porta quando eles passaram.

Soltou um suspiro alto.

_ Monstro.

POC.

_ Sim, senhor Harry Potter senhor. – disse o caquético elfo fazendo uma reverencia que Harry sabia que um dia o partiria em dois.

_ Vai até o Malfoy e veja do que ele precisa, pelo que vi temos mais um visitante aqui desperto. – disse e com mais uma reverencia o elfo se foi em um POC. – Agora é só atura-lo, só atura-lo Harry. – disse a si mesmo caminhando para a biblioteca estudar mais uma planta e papéis e ver se a família Black tinha registro de 'uma certa' árvore genealógica.

Fazia uma semana que Harry conseguira todas as informações que queria a respeito do sequestro de Scorpius e isso lhe custou uma ida até Azkaban, mas isso era o de menos. Harry já nem precisava mais que Malfoy lhe contasse o laudo medico do menino, afinal o moreno desconfiava que soubesse mais o que sucedeu ao garoto naquela cela do que o próprio Malfoy.

Mas como ele mesmo bem sabia: certas coisas eram melhores nem serem ditas.

Agora Harry só tinha que se concentrar em um só homem. O único homem que teve a audácia de tocar no menino e que teve a sorte de não estar naquela casa no bendito dia que todos foram presos, mas a sorte do maldito estava contada e Harry sabia a hora exata de sua desgraça.

oOo

Draco levou um susto quando um POC estrondoso soou pelo quarto fazendo até Scorpius se remexer na cama, já adormecido. Draco encarou o maldito elfo do Testa-Rachada curvado a sua frente com um olhar tão mortífero quanto podia dispor naquele momento.

_ O que você quer criatura assombrosa?

_ Oh Mestre Malfoy, filho de minha Senhoria Narcisa Black, Monstro veio a mando de seu senhor o mestre Potter, e mandou-lhe trazer comida. – e com estalar daqueles dedos compridos e repulsivos que Draco logo viu uma bandeja bem caprichada de comida a sua frente. – Mestre Potter disse que teríamos mais um visitante desperto, então Monstro deu o seu melhor. – disse a criatura se curvando a quase beijar o chão a sua frente.

_ Obrigado elfo, pode sair. – disse de forma seca e com um segundo POC ele se retirou de sua presença.

Draco ainda sentado em sua poltrona começou a ficar atento quando o pequeno corpo repousado na cama a sua frente começou a se mover e olhos de cores cinza o encarou confusos e sem nenhuma nota de reconhecimento.

_ Quem é o senhor? – veio à pergunta que mais temia. Scorpius pareceu se lembrar de algo e Draco ficou ainda mais atento quando ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso carinhoso como sempre fazia em sua presença. – Como pude esquecer o senhor é o Sr. Malfoy...

Draco suspirou e soube que a tão maldita conversa não poderia mais esperar.

_ Hum... Danone. – disse o pequeno com os olhos gulosos presos no copo de Danone. Draco sorriu. Talvez pudesse esperar até depois do café da manhã.

_ Com fome?

_ Muita. – disse seu menino assentindo. Mas ele pareceu considerar algo, pois seu semblante logo caiu em uma tristeza profunda e os pequenos olhos cinza começaram a varrer o quarto de forma inquietante.

_ O que procura Scorpius? – pensando que ele tivesse querendo algo a mais.

_ Onde eu estou?

_ Na casa de um colega meu.

_ Aqui é minha casa?

_ Não. Sua casa é um tanto longe daqui.

_ Então eu quero ir para minha casa. – disse Scorpius com seu tom mimado e Draco negou sorrindo.

_ Você não pode ir. Pelo menos não agora.

_ E por que não? Lá deve ter pessoas que eu conheça. – disse com uma convicção infantil.

Draco sorriu.

_ Lá não tem mais ninguém Scorpius.

_ Como não? Então meus pais estão aqui? Minha mãe?

Draco sentiu seu coração se comprimir. O café da manhã parecia não ser tão importante como supusera.

_ Seu nome é Scorpius Malfoy. – Começou Draco.

_ Eu quero minha mãe. – choramingou o pequeno de quase cinco anos.

_ O meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos como se só agora tivesse conseguido juntar essas peças.

_ Você não se lembra de mim, mas eu sou seu pai, Scorpius.

O menino ficou quieto e seus grandes olhos firmaram na face de Draco e ali permaneceu um bom tempo.

_ Por que não lembro? – perguntou com olhos assustados e lábios trêmulos.

_ Você bateu a cabeça e se esqueceu, quando for maior eu explico direito. – ele assentiu.

_ E minha mamãe?

_ Ela se chamava Astoria Malfoy. Tinha os cabelos pretos e bem grandes, olhos azuis, pele bem branquinha igual a sua. – Scorpius levou o olhar aos próprios braços.

_ Onde ela está? – os olhos chorosos varreu o aposento mais uma vez.

_ Bem longe, lá no céu.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos assombrado.

_ Ela morreu? – Draco se impressionou com a sabedoria de seu filho. No final esse Scorpius não era assim tão diferente de seu Corpy.

Draco assentiu.

_ Mas eu sempre estive e estarei com você meu pequeno.

_ Eu tô com medo de nunca mais lembrar. – admitiu o menor.

_ Eu sei, mas não precisa, eu estou aqui com você. Estarei ao seu lado para sempre.

Scorpius assentiu.

_ Come o danone, se comer tudo eu lhe mostro uma foto de sua mãe, ok?

Scorpius sorriu assentindo.

_ Talvez assim eu possa me lembrar dela não é?

Draco assentiu sorrindo. Lá estava a tão conhecida esperança infantil.

_ Claro, mas não fique triste se não puder fazê-lo, um dia você irá lembrar.

Scorpius pegou o copo e uma colher e devorou o Danone, assim como as torradas e uma fatia de mamão. Seu filho nunca comera tanto na vida, mas ficou feliz dele assim o fazê-lo. Enquanto o pequeno se empanturrava de comida, Draco observava suas feições. Fazia mais do que poucas horas que ele havia desperto e já quase se parecia com o mesmo menino que ele sempre fora. As bochechas antes pálidas agora estavam novamente coradas, assim como os lábios em um vermelho rubi. O corpo ainda estava magro demais, mas Draco sabia que se Scorpius continuasse a comer naquela ferocidade toda logo mais ele estará em forma de novo. Um menino forte e saudável.

Assim que os dedos brancos e finos empurrou a bandeja para longe, os olhos cinza se firmaram nos seus de forma brilhante e pidona.

_ Agora eu quero a foto. – disse ele estendendo a mão. Draco riu assentindo.

_ Sanje. – um POC se vez ouvir e logo uma elfo domestico se postou a sua frente, com seus enormes olhos pretos.

_ Sim Mestre Malfoy. Mestre chamou Sanje então Sanje fazer tudo que amo dela desejar.

_ Sanje, eu quero que entre em meu quarto e pegue todos os álbuns de fotografia da minha esposa, os meus e os de Scorpius. – Ao falar o nome deste os olhos da elfa correram um centímetro para o lado e se debateram em Scorpius agora sentado na cama e os olhos da elfa encheram-se de lagrimas.

_ Jovenzinho bem, Sanje tão feliz. Sanje pediu tanto para jovenzinho ficar bem. – Draco sorriu diante da demonstração de amor de sua elfa para com Scorpius. Sanje fora à única elfa que o ajudara a cuidar de Scorpius desde que Astoria faleceu.

_ Quem é você? – Draco viu a elfa se encolher perante a pergunta de seu menino e tratou de explicar a situação antes que a elfa tivesse uma sincope.

_ Sanje, o seu jovenzinho perdeu a memoria ele não lembra nem de você e nem de mim e eu gostaria muito que não falasse nada relacionado aos últimos meses. – disse de forma calma e firme fazendo a elfa assentir.

_ Sanje ainda muito feliz. Sanje ira buscar álbuns para deixar jovenzinho também ainda mais feliz que Sanje. – e com um POC ela se foi.

_ Sabe que tipo de criatura Sanje é Scorpius?

O pequeno assentiu.

_ Claro Sr. Malfoy. – Draco olhou o filho com os olhos feridos, mas Scorpius pareceu não nota-los continuando a falar. – Ela é uma elfa domestica.

_ Scorpius, eu sou seu pai, então não precisa me chamar de Sr. Malfoy, ok? – o pequeno assentiu constrangido.

_ Desculpa, eu não sei como chama-lo. – confessou ele demonstrando sua confusão.

_ Que tal como você sempre me chamava? Papai, ou papaizinho quando queria algo bastante caro. – Scorpius riu fraquinho e assentiu.

Sanje escolheu esse momento para retornar com quatro álbuns grossos em seus pequenos braços e os estendeu a Draco que os pegou com cuidado.

_ Sanje, eu quero que fique aqui para cuidar de Scorpius e de sua alimentação, por isso pode trazer roupas e tudo que for necessário para cá, tanto pra mim quanto para Scorpius da Mansão Malfoy, mas não dê esse endereço para ninguém, fui claro?

A elfa assentiu de forma segura e autossuficiente.

_ Sim mestre Malfoy.

_ Pode ir Sanje.

Draco colocou os álbuns que ainda não queria no criado mudo ao seu lado e se deitou ao lado do filho com o único álbum de Astória que ainda possuía. Scorpius se aconchegou em seu abraço e o ajudou a segurar o álbum aberto.

_ Essa é ela papai? – Draco sorriu mais pelo fato de Scorpius finalmente chama-lo de papai do que por qualquer outra coisa. Como ele pode pensar que demoraria tanto tempo para ouvi-lo o chamando assim? Fora um tolo mesmo.

_ Sim, anjo. É sua mamãe, mas ai ela estava em Hogwarts, sabe o que é Hogwarts?

A cabeça de Scorpius negou.

_ Hogwarts é uma escola onde as crianças aprende tudo sobre magia, historias e poções. – Draco pensou em complementar mais alguma coisa, mas o loiro já não tinha mais a atenção total do filho.

Draco por cima da cabeleira loira de Scorpius viu os dedos pequenos e finos do filho correr por toda extensão da foto.

Scorpius poderia ter sua aparência, mas seu loirinho possuía a delicadeza e a personalidade colhedora e amorosa de Astoria.

_ Ela é bonita. – confessou ele baixinho.

_ Sim ela era muito bonita. – confirmou virando a pagina. E um mundo foi aberto para Scorpius, fotos de sua mãe de todos os jeitos, com uniforme e sem ele – com cabelo cumprido, ou curto – com ou sem pessoas irrelevantes na foto. Para ele e para Scorpius a única pessoa importante ali era Astoria. A última foto era da formatura dela em Hogwarts logo após o termino da guerra, onde todos sorriam de forma quase triste. Astoria sorria e acenava de forma constrangida na foto, era para a irmã como uma vez ela lhe confessou.

Draco pegou o segundo álbum o dele e de Astoria, desde quando foram apresentados como noivos até a cerimonia de casamento. Scorpius perguntava o nome de quase todos na foto, ou pelo menos de todos que lhe chamava a atenção e sempre acariciava a face da mãe em cada foto que ela aparecia como se ativesse saudando ou reverenciando sua existência e Draco gostou disso. E se perguntou se tivesse feito isso antes, mostrado os álbuns a Scorpius, ele teria feito aquilo na foto da mãe? E sua resposta só podia ser uma: sim. Scorpius faria a mesma coisa.

_ Aqui ela parece um anjo não é papai? – Draco olhou a foto ao qual ele apontava se deparou com a foto de Astoria em seu vestido branco de gala para a festa de casamento. Um lindo vestido de alça fina e decotado nas costas, um corte aberto que ia até o inicio da curvatura das nádegas. Não teve uma mulher que não a invejou ou a elogiou nesse dia. Seus cabelos soltos em uma cascata de cachos caiam tampando parcialmente as costas. Um anjo.

_ Sim, você tem razão Corp ela parece um anjo. – Scorpius fechou o álbum e ficou segurando ele com força. Draco preocupado com seu silencio repentino o virou para si.

_ O que foi?

_ Queria lembrar dela, do papai, mas... – uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto e Draco a limpou.

_ Shiiii está tudo bem, meu amor. – disse Draco o deitando em seu colo e o apertando contra o peito. – Desculpa não deveria ter lhe mostrado esses álbuns.

Com essas palavras Draco o viu serrar ainda mais os dedos no álbum que ainda mantinha contra o peito pequeno.

_ Por que não dorme um pouquinho mais tarde vemos os outros. – sugeriu. Scorpius assentiu.

_ Posso ficar com esse? – pediu ele baixinho. Draco assentiu o ninando.

_ Claro que pode.

Draco o ninou cantando uma antiga cantiga de roda que sua mãe costumava lhe cantar quando era do mesmo tamanho que Scorpius.

_Se essa rua_

_Se essa rua fosse minha_

_Eu mandava_

_Eu mandava ladrilhar_

_Com pedrinhas_

_Com pedrinhas de brilhante_

_Só pra ver_

_Só pra ver meu bem passar_

_Nessa rua_

_Nessa rua tem um bosque_

_Que se chama_

_Que se chama solidão_

_Dentro dele_

_Dentro dele mora um anjo_

_Que roubou_

_Que roubou meu coração_

_Se eu roubei_

_Se eu roubei teu coração_

_Tu roubaste_

_Tu roubaste o meu também_

_Se eu roubei_

_Se eu roubei teu coração_

_Foi porque_

_Só porque te quero bem_

Ao embalo da canção o depositou na cama repousando sua pequena cabeça no travesseiro fofo e seu corpo entre o cobertor felpudo. Draco respirou duramente e sabia que para o bem da sua sanidade precisava sair daquele quarto mesmo correndo o risco de encontrar Potter.

_ Sanje. – chamou pela elfa, pois sabia que não podia deixar seu menino sozinho.

oOo

Harry estava deitado no sofá, quando ouviu passos descendo as escadas da Mansão Black. Sabia quem era não precisava se sentar como estava fazendo naquele minuto para comprovar com os próprios olhos. Mas Malfoy tinha explicações para lhe dar. Malfoy tinha muita coisa para lhe dizer.

_ Boa tarde Malfoy. – cumprimentou e outro deliberadamente o ignorou seguindo o corredor a esquerda que levaria direto a cozinha.

Harry o seguiu furioso já.

Assim que postou os pés na cozinha viu Malfoy falando algo com Monstro, coisa que Harry fez questão de interromper.

_ Monstro saia. – ordenou em um tom claro e firme sem margem para objeções.

Monstro se curvou em uma reverencia e com um estalar de seus dedos velhos, enrugados e compridos, aparatou.

_ Potter eu adoraria muito tricotar com você, mas realmente não estou com estomago nem de olhar a sua cara, então por que não faz um favor para nós dois e vai fazer seja lá o que você faz quando não está aqui. – disse o loiro de forma cansada. Harry o observou futucar em sua dispensa e tirar de lá pacotes de bolacha e uma embalagem de pães.

_ O que mais um elfo faz aqui na _minha_ casa?

_ Sanje está aqui unicamente para o meu filho, se era somente isso que perturbava essa sua cabeça rachada pode me deixar a sós agora?!

Muito pelo contrario Harry se jogou em uma das cadeiras se sentando e ainda cruzou os braços em cima da mesa.

_ Falei com os médicos assim que eles saíram do quarto, como se encontra o menino agora? – perguntou Harry realmente interessado.

Malfoy riu com sarcasmo e colocando alguns frios no pão.

Harry suspendeu a sobrancelha sem entender o comportamento irônico de Malfoy. Olhos cinza o miraram com uma frieza mórbida, mas Harry viu bem lá no fundo a raiva, o constrangimento por dever algo a mais a ele. Orgulho ferido, esse era o nome que descrevia o olhar de Malfoy naquele momento.

Após minutos de silencio e com Malfoy já com seu sanduiche concluído Harry resolveu forçar ainda mais.

_ Fiz uma pergunta Malfoy.

_ E por alguns minutos pensei que você já tivesse desaparecido da minha frente.

_ Eu tenho todo direito de saber sobre o andamento do bem estar do garoto. – afirmou e Malfoy gargalhou de forma fria.

_ Direito? Foi isso mesmo que disse: que você tem _direito_? – Falou Malfoy jogando o prato na mesa que trincou e se aproximando de onde Harry estava como um felino raivoso.

_ Assim como Hermione, eu o salvei e me importo com o menino.

_ E eu já agradeci esse fato e desde então quantas vezes vou ter que repetir para essa sua cabeça rachada entender que VOCÊ NÂO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO? Ou a rachadura é tão grande que as informações vazam antes do seu minúsculo cérebro processar?

Harry apertou os punhos retendo a vontade absurda de partir aquela cara de doninha que Malfoy possuía.

_ Você está na minha casa e tudo que acontece aqui me diz respeito. Você me deve respeito.

Malfoy riu.

_ Me poupe Potter, quando eu sentir algo além de ódio e asco de você, me interne, pois somente maluco para eu sentir respeito por alguém e mestiço como você.

_ Fala como se você fosse grande coisa não é mesmo? Você deve sua existência e a existência de sua família a mim. A esse mestiço que você diz ter asco. Pois eu fiz algo que você não pode fazer por seu filho...

Um estalo invadiu a cozinha e o silêncio caiu sobre a cabeça daqueles dois ocupantes da Mansão Black. Harry levou a mão ao rosto e sentiu a bochecha arder e um gosto de ferro invadir sua boca. Seus olhos vidrados viram Malfoy recolher a mão e a cerrar em punho rente ao corpo.

_ Eu não preciso que você, principalmente **_você_** jogue essa verdade na minha cara. Mesmo tendo uma divida de morte com você isso não lhe dá nem um direito em cima do meu filho e do que lhe acontece. Você pode tê-lo salvo, mas ELE É MEU. Meu, Potter, meu e de mais ninguém.

Harry ainda segurando o rosto viu os olhos de Malfoy brilharem mais que o normal e como furacão o loiro saiu da cozinha, sem se importar que foi ali na cozinha para preparar algo para comer.

Harry que havia se levantado em algum momento da discursão voltou a se jogar na cadeira e gemeu de dor, o maldito sabia dar uma tapa, fala sério.

_ Parabéns Harry Potter, agora é bem capaz daquele maldito se trancar no quarto mais uma temporada, ai eu quero ver você explicar esse fato para Hermione. – disse a si mesmo.

Suspirou cansado, talvez fosse melhor sair em uma temporada de caça.

_ Monstro.

POC.

_ Sim Mestre Harry Potter. – disse o elfo se curvando e falando com o mesmo tom de repulsa que falava com seu padrinho.

_ Faça uma nova bandeja de sanduiches, bolachas e chá e mande para o quarto do Sr. Malfoy. – mandou já se pondo de pé. – E o avise que a casa estará livre pela próxima semana da minha presença.

O elfo assentiu e começou os preparos para o chá.

Harry foi para seu quarto e se olhou no espelho analisando a face vermelha e o ferimento ainda aberto na boca, jorrando sangue. Pegou sua varinha e o fechou, tirou a roupa, tomou um banho e colocou uma calça preta, camisa branca e sua jaqueta de couro preta. Hermione o torturaria de modo bem lento quando notasse sua ausência na Mansão Black. Do seu quarto mesmo aparatou direto para seu quarto em seu apartamento, pegou todo equipamento que precisaria, como seringas de tranquilizantes e alguns dardos com poção de sono.

Nada como uma boa caça para desnublar seus pensamentos e despregnar seu ser da presença de Malfoy e júnior. Foi até sua sala e seu celular tocou: Zabini.

_ Tenho que ser rápido, eu estou mandando mais uma planta de um galpão onde estão sendo mantidas mais de cinquentas crianças ai em Londres. – Harry sorriu mordaz, sua semana seria agitada. – Mandei para seu e-mail. Gente, eu nunca soube que esses artefatos trouxas fossem tão úteis. – disse o negro rindo na linha.

_ Nem me fale. – disse Harry girando a pequena pistola com dardos que ainda mantinha em mãos.

_ Draco, está por perto?

_ Não, tive que vir até meu apartamento.

_ E Scorpius, sabe algo a respeito?

Harry riu friamente se lembrando das palavras do loiro.

_ Digamos que um certo alguém me deixou bem claro que isso não é problema meu, então não Zabini, eu não tenho informações sobre o menino do Malfoy. – disse de forma azeda. – Agora você me desculpe, mas estava de saída. Mande uma copia para Rony também. Boa tarde.

Sem esperar resposta desligou o celular e convocou mais três caixas de dardos e seringas. Ligou o notebook e analisou a planta e as coordenadas de Zabini.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Desculpem-me pela demora sei que nem mereço perdão ainda por cima por não ter respondidos seus reviews, mas mesmo assim as reviews vão ter que esperar mais um pouco, pois essa pessoinha aqui está lotada de trabalho e três provas marcadas para a próxima semana então tenham paciência comigo, pois não me esqueci de I Just Love You e nem as outras fics em aberto sempre que posso escrevo alguma coisa, mas como a escrita esta indo lenta as atualizações também T.T

Sinto muito mesmo pela demora *-*

OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM LI CADA UMA DAS REVIEWS E AMEI CADA UMA DELAS ^^ VCS SÃO UNS ANJINHOS LINDOS... ;)

Próximo capitulo com tempo indefinido por isso mais uma vez paciência. Amo vocês!

Bjos e abraços de urso

Jessy

s2

Obs: A musiquinha que o Draco canta para o Scorpius eu me inspirei em meu momento com meu sobrinho de três anos, o bichinho só dorme com essa cantiga desde quando nasceu... Quem cantou pra ele? Logico que fui eu neh...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


End file.
